


E ... vorrei

by milly_n_a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly_n_a/pseuds/milly_n_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È bastato uno scellerato errore anagrafico ed il suo mondo di bambino si è girato a rovescio. Quel nome, che sembra calzargli più di quello che gli ha dato sua madre, è come se avesse segnato la sua esistenza.<br/>Lupo … che forgia il metallo, che lo piega al proprio volere; che crea col ferro e col fuoco immagini diafane di bellezza assoluta; perfetto come il David di Michelangelo e attorniato da donne ogni giorno diverse, è incapace di innamorarsi?<br/>Lupo … è solo. Non sa di essere monco di un amore che non ha mai provato, che non conosce e che quindi non sembra mancargli.<br/>Nella vita di ognuno ci sono infinite svolte: qual è quella che lo porterà da lui?<br/>Un progetto ambizioso, una villa da sogno … un futuro che ancora una volta stravolge la vita di Lupo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1 - Lupo

Quando si dice che la sorte ti sorride …  
Sua madre, accanita lettrice di romanzoni d'amore, prima che lui nascesse aveva deciso che si sarebbe chiamato Tancredi se maschio o Angelica se femmina, e visto che era maschio, gli era toccato a battesimo quell'altisonante nome da nobiluomo d'altri tempi.  
A tre anni lo avevano mandato all'asilo dalle suore che, povere donne, avevano fatto una fatica terribile a chiamarlo con quel nome che, tra l'altro, i piccoli compagni storpiavano in tutti i modi possibili, anche se non ci mettevano ancora malignità.  
Quando aveva iniziato le elementari, dopo solo una di settimana di scuola, la maestra aveva convocato i suoi genitori.  
«Buongiorno, sono il padre di Tancredi» si era presentato l'uomo porgendo la mano alla non più giovane maestra.  
«Buongiorno, signor Tancredi. Non siamo così formali: i bambini qui vengono chiamati per nome, non come nelle medie e nelle superiori.» La donna aveva notato lo sguardo stranito del padre del suo alunno, ma aveva continuato con l'argomento che più le premeva. «Sono un po' preoccupata per Lupo: è attento e quasi sempre garbato, ma non risponde mai quando lo si chiama.»  
Lui aveva strabuzzato gli occhi «Guardi che Lupo è il cognome: io sono Marco Lupo» e, senza attendere oltre, aveva estratto la carta d'identità dal portafogli e gliel'aveva mostrata. «Chiamatelo con il suo nome e vedrete che vi risponderà.»  
«Allora forse c'è stato un errore di trascrizione, perché a noi risulta a rovescio, ossia: Lupo il nome e Tancredi il cognome … comunque la cosa mi solleva abbastanza: temevo davvero che ci fosse sotto qualcosa di grave, non uno sciocco malinteso. Inoltrerò un reclamo in segreteria e cercheremo di chiarire con l'ufficio anagrafe del Comune. Non si preoccupi: presto andrà tutto a posto.»  
Niente poteva essere più lontano dalla realtà.

Tutto era cominciato quando Marco era andato negli uffici centrali del Comune a far registrare il figlio nato un paio di giorni prima. C'era una nuova impiegata che lui non aveva mai visto e che era evidentemente alle prime armi.  
L'atto di nascita era stato compilato con nome e cognome nell'ordine inverso e nessuno aveva mai fatto caso alla cosa perché Tancredi non era mai stato ricoverato all'ospedale, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di un documento di identità -non essendo mai uscito dai confini dello Stato- e non gli erano mai stati richiesti documenti ufficiali, poiché le suore conoscevano sua madre fin da bambina e non avevano l'abitudine di chiedere certificati a chi portava i propri figli al loro asilo, a meno che non fossero “gente di fuori”.  
«Mi dispiace signor Lupo, ma suo figlio è stato regolarmente registrato così ovunque.» Aveva spiegato il funzionario del Comune «Per apportare la modifica necessaria, si dovrebbe richiedere una variazione dei registri dello Stato Civile, cosa peraltro impossibile perché i termini di impugnazione dell'atto sono scaduti. Di conseguenza non resta che la modifica del nome, ma non penso di doverle spiegare in che periodo stiamo vivendo: con tutte queste nuove leggi contro il terrorismo, far cambiare nome ad una persona, per giunta un minore, è un'impresa titanica.  
Ritengo che vi convenga aspettare che diventi maggiorenne e faccia personalmente la propria richiesta.»  
«Ma è un pasticcio amministrativo! Possibile che non si possa metterci rimedio d'ufficio?» Aveva tentato di protestare Marco.  
«Non è importante da dove provenga l'errore … se qualcuno se ne fosse accorto subito si sarebbe potuto ovviare, ma ora … lasciate fare: diventerà maggiorenne in un lampo e allora, se ancora vorrà, potrà far apportare la correzione.»  
Da quel momento era divenuto ufficiale: il suo nome sarebbe stato Lupo e mamma e papà si erano profusi con lui in spiegazioni in merito al fatto che fosse proprio così.  
E mentre il nome Tancredi sarebbe stato facile da storpiare, o da farci su chissà che parodia legata agli sceneggiati che spopolavano in TV in quel periodo, con Lupo c'era poco da fare, tutt'al più qualche ululato. Così aveva schivato le peggiori prese per i fondelli da parte dei compagni di scuola, perché si sa: nessuno riesce ad essere più crudele dei ragazzini.

Lupo era comunque un nome che gli si addiceva parecchio, col carattere chiuso che si ritrovava: dava poca confidenza, ma quei pochi amici facevano parte del suo branco e guai a chi avesse anche solo pensato di toccarli. Il suo rendimento scolastico era buono, perché era un ragazzo intelligente, ma la condotta lasciava a desiderare: era irrequieto, disegnava sempre, dovunque, e spesso veniva coinvolto in piccole risse.  
Malgrado il fisico asciutto e forte, non si interessò mai di sport, neanche il calcio lo entusiasmava, e non volle mai partecipare a gare scolastiche e interscolastiche di atletica, pur avendo una naturale propensione per il salto in alto e la corsa.  
Dopo il liceo scientifico -dove il padre lo iscrisse contro la sua volontà, che invece avrebbe virato sul ramo artistico- frequentò per un semestre la facoltà di ingegneria civile, quindi diede forfait.  
Studiare non era la sua vita, anche se gli riusciva piuttosto bene, e soprattutto sentiva il bisogno di imbrigliare in qualche modo quella rabbia ingiustificata che gli ribolliva da sempre nel sangue.  
Perse tempo per un po', in giro con compagnie discutibili, poi una notte si ritrovò in mezzo a gente armata di coltello a serramanico e la cosa non gli piacque: non si trattava più di “cazzeggiare” con gli amici, stava diventando un lavoro, un brutto lavoro.  
Quell'esperienza gli valse un tour al pronto soccorso con una ferita da taglio sopra l'occhio sinistro, che gli divideva in due l'arco perfetto del sopracciglio, ed un considerevole numero di punti. Quindi si tirò indietro da quel giro e sparì per quasi un anno, recidendo improvvisamente i contatti con tutti, anche con i propri genitori.  
Quando tornò a casa, suo padre quasi non lo riconobbe: aveva barba e capelli lunghi, il tatuaggio di un drago cinese multicolore albergava sulla sua spalla sinistra, era ancora più asciutto e nervoso di prima, i suoi muscoli erano più definiti, soprattutto quelli delle braccia, ma aveva una luce negli occhi blu, la luce di chi ha trovato quello che cercava, di chi ha scoperto il proprio posto nell'infinità del cosmo.  
«Voglio fare il fabbro» esordì parlando con i propri genitori il giorno dopo il rientro «e non dovete preoccuparvi per me, imparerò il mestiere e saprò cavarmela.»  
Lupo si propose quindi come garzone di un anziano artigiano, che aveva una bella officina attrezzata di tutto punto in periferia: avrebbe lavorato per lui con la paga da apprendista. Dopo un paio d'anni l'uomo si ritirò lasciandogli l'azienda con una stretta di mano e il cinquanta per cento del prezzo dell'avviamento e dei macchinari. Il giovane avrebbe versato il resto, in rate mensili, per i successivi cinque anni.  
L'impegno fu continuo e, per il lustro successivo, il giovane non mancò neppure un giorno dall'officina, né rifiutò una commessa, grande o piccola che fosse, lavorando spesso anche i giorni festivi.  
Finito di pagare l'azienda, il vento cambiò: Lupo, divenuto più selettivo, cominciò a dedicarsi non solo ai lavori che gli davano da vivere, ma soprattutto a ciò che più gli piaceva, ossia oggetti in ferro battuto. Scoprì così che una clientela scelta e d'élite, disposta a spendere, li apprezzava, tanto e più degli altri suoi manufatti.  
Era un artista e creava bellissimi oggetti d'arredamento: tavolini, specchiere, letti, lampade e quant'altro. Il giorno del compleanno di sua madre, il giovane si presentò a casa con un mazzo formato da cinque rose in ferro smaltato e antichizzato. La donna pianse per la commozione perché erano talmente belle che sembravano vere ... e perché il figlio aveva affittato un appartamento non lontano dall'officina e aveva deciso di andare a vivere per conto proprio.  
Nel frattempo Lupo non aveva smussato i propri angoli, né era divenuto più socievole: i soliti amici scelti passavano dall'officina e si facevano una birra con lui, qualche domenica andavano alla spiaggia a Marina di Ravenna, qualche volta uscivano la sera, andavano in un pub a bere oppure in discoteca.  
Rimorchiava spesso e volentieri, ma erano sempre storie di sesso, da una botta e via. Nessuna donna era riuscita a scalfire il suo cuore; e dire che c'era una certa Vanna che gli moriva dietro da un po' ed era una vera bellezza: capelli lisci, lunghi, di un caldo color miele, occhi verdi, un fisico da urlo e sempre vestita alla moda; ma lui non voleva saperne.  
Solo una, che chiamarla donna era un azzardo, aveva fatto presa su di lui: Sandra.  
Era una tipa strana, capelli indomabili sempre di un colore diverso ogni volta che la si incontrava, androgina, portava solo salopette di jeans e camicie a quadri, faceva il meccanico in un'officina e gli aveva aggiustato la moto un sacco di volte.  
Erano amici da quando lui aveva iniziato a lavorare da fabbro, si scambiavano visite reciproche, mangiavano insieme ogni tanto ed era l'unica persona con la quale Lupo spiccicasse più di un monosillabo per discorso.  
Quando Mario, uno degli amici di uscite, una volta gli chiese che tipo di rapporto avesse con Sandra, lui ci pensò un attimo, poi rispose:  
«Lei è il mio migliore amico.»  
«Ma è una donna» obiettò Marco «e lo sai che non ci può essere amicizia tra un uomo ed una donna.»  
«Ma che donna …» ghignò allora il fabbro «è una vagina tra le gambe di un uomo: non c'è nessuno maschio come Sandra, tra tutti noi. Infatti sta con Giulio» aveva terminato lapidario.  
A quel punto Mario espresse tutta la propria curiosità di conoscere fino in fondo le teorie dell'amico. «E perché? Giulio che cos'è?»  
«Giulio è un'arma letale: un pene fra le gambe di una donna, è il miglior avvocato divorzista di tutta la regione, e forse oltre. E secondo te un uomo uomo avrebbe mai la malizia di fare così bene il suo mestiere? È la iena più assetata di sangue dei paraggi, ma quando è con Sandra diventa un agnellino … con le zanne.» Risero entrambi.  
Bevvero un lungo sorso di birra, poi Mario parlò di nuovo con la sua candida curiosità. «E tu non senti il bisogno di aver vicino qualcuno? Intendo qualcuno che abbia più volte la stessa faccia?»  
«Per carità!» Rispose l'altro rischiando di farsi andare la bevanda di traverso. «Ho abbastanza grattacapi così, grazie!»


	2. Capitolo 2 – I Due Delfini

Quel sabato aveva fatto un caldo da record e, in un pub con l'aria condizionata, erano rimasti tutta la sera a scherzare, a chiacchierare, ad ascoltare i racconti delle ultime avventure di Nanni.  
Lupo si assentò una sola volta, quando una bionda da vertigine, dopo averlo puntato per quaranta minuti buoni, gli si sedette letteralmente in braccio e lo convinse a scortarla nel privé: ne seguirono trentacinque minuti di sana attività fisica.  
Terminato il sesso, lui chiarì che la serata non avrebbe avuto un seguito nei giorni a venire, che lui sarebbe tornato dai propri amici e, a meno di non restare anche lei con loro, e solo per bere e parlare, era il caso che lo lasciasse perdere.  
«Tanto bello quanto stronzo» lo tacciò la ragazza, ma non sembrava molto seccata.  
«Non ti ho cercata io,» ribatté lui, sullo stesso tono.

«Cosa mi sono perso?» Domandò Lupo tornado a sedersi -da solo- al proprio posto.  
«Domani si va al mare,» lo aggiornò Sandra da sotto la sua chioma biondo platino, «al solito posto: da Duilio, a Marina di Ravenna.»  
«Per me va bene,» accettò lui, «e speriamo che almeno là si possa respirare un po'. Quanti siamo? Avete già fatto le macchine?»  
«Io non ci sarò,» intervenne allora Giulio irritato, «ho un caso spinoso per le mani e domani sarò a scartabellare cartaccia tutto il giorno. Te la porti tu?» Gli chiese ammiccando verso la propria compagna. «Non voglio che resti a casa a languire tutto il giorno.»  
«Certo,» assentì il fabbro, «porto il casco in più, allora.»  
«E mi raccomando: non correre troppo e … mani a posto,» amminì l'avvocato scostante.  
«Promesso,» acconsentì Lupo, senza cogliere lo spunto per un litigio. Teneva davvero molto all'amica e, visto che lei amava quel tizio, qualcosa di buono in lui doveva esserci per forza, quindi fece buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
La serata non terminò troppo tardi. Si lasciarono con l'appuntamento alle sette del mattino successivo: sarebbero partiti presto per non restare bloccati nel traffico.

Sandra in sella dietro di sé era come un prolungamento del proprio corpo: lei sapeva assecondare ogni più piccola variazione di equilibrio, riusciva a prevedere le sue mosse e le sue reazioni alla strada. In tre quarti d'ora arrivarono alla meta e, siccome degli altri non si vedeva l'ombra, li attesero parlando.  
«Avresti preferito restare a casa con Giulio?» Le chiese scrutando il suo sguardo un po' troppo serio.  
«Scherzi?!» Reagì lei riavendosi dai propri pensieri. «Quando ha casi importanti come questo, è nervoso, diventa intrattabile e, più cerchi di stargli vicino, peggio è. Non ti sei accorto che ieri sera non ho reagito alla battuta delle mani a posto? In un'altra occasione me lo sarei mangiato, ma non adesso.  
Ha bisogno di spazio e di silenzio: basta rendersene conto e agire di conseguenza … tanto oggi ci facciamo una giornata di mare -che per lui non è che sia il massimo- e a me invece piace un sacco,» sorrise rifilandogli un finto pugno su una spalla. «Vedrai quante volte ti ci lascio in acqua: mi sento davvero in forma!» Ecco, era di nuovo la solita Sandra.  
«Spari sulla Croce Rossa, oggi: già parti avvantaggiata perché hai stile e io invece sono un caprone … e poi sono distrutto. Che settimana! Da non augurarla neanche al peggior nemico …» Lupo lasciò il discorso a metà perché stavano arrivando gli altri amici.  
Entrarono tutti insieme nello stabilimento balneare “I Due Delfini” di Duilio Giudice, un ex compagno di scuola di Berto, che li accoglieva sempre volentieri. Andarono subito a salutarlo e ad affittare gli ombrelloni.  
Siccome erano una bella compagnia, dieci persone, presero quattro enormi parasole contigui, dotati di lettini, quindi decisero di prenotare per il pranzo.  
«Che c'è di buono oggi?» Domandò Nanni.  
«Te pensi a soddisfare la bocca o l'uccello: nient'altro ti preoccupa!» Lo apostrofò Giovanna, detta “La Giò” -sì, con l'articolo- «Ma possibile che non cambi mai?»  
«Se cambiassi, non ti piacerei più,» la stuzzicò l'amico abbracciandola e facendo finta di baciarla.  
«Ma smettila, va: non ti vorrei neanche se fossi l'ultimo uomo sulla terra,» rise lei liberandosi facilmente dalla stretta.  
«Allora: se la smettete di fare i cretini, magari riusciamo a farci preparare qualcosa. Che ne dite? Altrimenti, va a finire che restiamo a becco asciutto,» si intromise Mario.  
«Ma quanta saggezza!» Lo rintuzzò Sandra un po' acida.  
«Va bene! Adesso vi siete presi per il culo a sufficienza?» Domandò Duilio con un ghigno saputo, guardandoli tutti alternativamente. «Perché se basta così, io prendo le ordinazioni, sennò me lo dite che mi faccio un giro e, quando siete pronti, mi mandate un telegramma.»  
Era due anni più vecchio di Lupo, di famiglia toscana e, malgrado fosse cresciuto in Romagna, non aveva perso né l'accento, né lo spiritaccio pronto sempre allo scherzo e alla battuta.  
Dopo che ebbero deciso per il cibo, li accompagnò agli ombrelloni, ben vicini alla battigia, due sulla prima fila e due sulla seconda.  
Si disfarono di borse ed abiti e le ragazze cominciarono a spalmarsi di crema solare, tutte meno Sandra.  
«Andiamo a sentire com'è l'acqua?» Propose quindi quest'ultima, ormai vestita solo del costume olimpionico. Quand'era ragazzina aveva praticato nuoto agonistico per anni, aveva anche avuto le sue soddisfazioni -un paio di medaglie ai nazionali-, ma poi aveva avuto un incidente ad una spalla e, malgrado l'operazione, non era mai più tornata come prima, così aveva dovuto abbandonare l'agonismo poco meno che ventenne.  
«Ma dai … a quest'ora sarà fredda. Lasciale prendere qualche ora di sole almeno,» si lamentò Laura, moglie di Bobo.  
«Sì, così, quando ci entri è calda come piscio,» la riprese Berto: come al solito poche parole mirate, le sue.  
«E sai quanto ce ne sarà davvero, di piscio, dopo una cert'ora,» rincarò la dose Sandra. Ci teneva davvero ad andare a stancarsi un po' in acqua: aveva da smaltire nervosismo a palate. Non era stata una settimana semplice neppure per lei. «Io vado, tu vieni?» Chiese stavolta rivolgendosi soltanto a Lupo.  
«Se fai ancora due parole, sentiamo le campane di mezzogiorno,» la prese in giro lui cominciando a correre verso l'acqua. «Chi arriva ultimo alle boe rosse paga da bere.»  
«Maledetto,» lo apostrofò lei ridendo, «disonesto: sei partito prima, ma tanto in acqua ti prendo. Prepara i soldi per una gassosa maxi» e si buttò all'inseguimento.  
Il bello di avere un amico come Lupo era che si poteva contare su di lui sempre e che non era mai necessario dare spiegazioni.  
Nuotarono fianco a fianco nell'acqua fresca e cristallina del primo mattino, come ogni volta, Sandra sopperiva all'inferiorità fisica con la netta superiorità stilistica e, giunti in vista delle boe rosse, allungò per il semplice gusto di fare un po' di scena.  
Si aggrappò al galleggiante e cominciò ad urlare «Ah,ah! Battuto da una donna alta mezzo metro meno di te. Non dirlo in giro, che ti prendono per una femminuccia. E dire che ti sei preso un bel vantag-» non riuscì a terminare la parola perché una grande mano del fabbro calò sulla sua testa e la inabissò.  
Tornò a galla sputacchiando. «Ma allora vuoi la guerra … e dillo che vuoi la guerra» e, con la complicità dell'amico che, a parte quella prima manata, non abusò più della propria forza, si vendicò sghignazzando e riuscì a sciogliere il nodo di tensione che le comprimeva lo stomaco.  
Quando tornarono a riva, dopo più di un'ora, entrambi trascinavano i piedi dalla stanchezza. Si lasciarono andare, senza neppure asciugarsi, sui teli di spugna stesi su due lettini vicini, il cui ombrellone era ancora chiuso.  
Gli altri giocavano a carte e prendevano il sole. Intanto la spiaggia si era andata man mano riempiendo di bagnanti: coppie con bambini, nonni e nipoti, fidanzati, amici, compagnie miste come la loro, di tutto un po' insomma.  
«Com'è l'acqua?» Domandò Laura.  
«Un piscio!» Sghignazzò Sandra. «Scusa per prima … avevo bisogno di smaltire.»  
«Tranquilla, ce ne siamo accorti che eri più elettrica del solito. Noi andiamo a fare un paio di bracciate,» aggiunse tirandosi dietro un Bobo riluttante: lo sapevano tutti che non amava l'acqua, né in piscina, né al mare … e anche per bere, preferiva la birra.  
Al contrario di Sandra, che diventava subito nera come un'africana, Lupo aveva la carnagione chiara e, anche se avevano già trascorso diverse giornate al mare, la sua pelle era colore dell'ambra e non accennava a variare di tonalità.  
Sembrava fosse un David di Michelangelo fatto d'oro, soprattutto così bagnato, steso nel sole del mattino, abbandonato alla stanchezza dovuta alla settimana di lavoro forsennato, alla nuotata estenuante di poco prima e alle performance occasionali come quella della sera antecedente. Anche quelle, ripetendosi abbastanza spesso, avevano il loro perché nella sua necessità di riposo.  
Si addormentarono, entrambi spossati e finalmente tranquilli: il resto della compagnia era a bagno, a parte la Giò che leggeva in silenzio, rigorosamente all'ombra, unta di protezione cinquanta o avrebbe rischiato l'ustione della pelle chiarissima.  
Nanni ebbe pietà dei due dormienti e, di ritorno dall'acqua, aprì l'ombrellone per evitare loro una scottatura coi fiocchi. Poi partì in caccia.  
Mario, a mezzogiorno, preoccupato che stessero ancora lì stesi immobili, si avvicinò loro per sincerarsi che fossero vivi e tanto fece, che li svegliò.  
Entrambi intontiti per il sonno interrotto bruscamente, si tirarono a sedere e cercarono di prendere parte alla vita del gruppo.  
Nanni tornò in quel momento con un sorriso da gatto che ha appena ingoiato il canarino. «Allora? Si va a mangiare?» Domandò.  
«Perché? Di scopare hai già finito? O non hai trovato di che sfamarti?» Fu il commento della Giò che aveva appena alzato il naso dal proprio libro.  
«Però davvero sembra che tu sia un po' gelosa …» si lasciò scappare Nando.  
Se un'occhiata avesse potuto incenerire, di lui non sarebbe rimasto che un mucchietto di polvere. «Gelosa io? Ma sai quanti ne trovo di quella risma? Cosa potrei farne di uno che si avventa su qualunque cosa che respiri ed abbia un buco?» Lo zittì.  
«E Luigi … perché non c'è oggi?» Domandò innocente Mario.  
«Certo che te … un cestino di affari tuoi, mai, vero?» Lo zittì Laura.  
«Andiamo a mangiare che è meglio!» Propose Lupo, pacificando tutte le contese.  
Mangiarono di gusto il cibo preparato dalla mamma di Duilio, che gli governava la cucina. Il pomeriggio trascorse placido e pigro: giocarono a carte sotto gli ombrelloni, a pallavolo nell'acqua bassa e riposarono ancora, sdraiati placidamente, chi al sole, chi all'ombra.  
Lupo, stanco com'era, per almeno due volte fece finta di non accorgersi delle occhiate insistenti di altrettante ragazze della spiaggia e un altro paio si nascose dietro a Sandra: facendo altrimenti, avrebbe rischiato di addormentarsi guidando o, almeno, di non riuscire ad alzarsi il giorno dopo.  
Verso le sette, quando le ombre cominciarono ad allungarsi, la comitiva, dopo aver salutato cordialmente Duilio ed avergli promesso di tornare ancora, prima della fine della bella stagione, riprese la strada di casa.


	3. Capitolo 3 – Il pirata

Era intento a preparare un certo numero di foglie di vite, che avrebbero completato il decoro della testiera di un letto. Era un lavoro di precisione, perché il fabbro voleva che ognuna di esse risultasse reale, quindi dovevano essere di dimensioni e forme diverse tra loro, pur restando simili, come in una vera pianta.  
Gli piaceva la vite, con i suoi tralci sottili, sinuosi eppure forti e le sue foglie frastagliate e ricche di venature in rilievo. Ne aveva cercate alcune in natura e poi aveva iniziato il proprio lavoro.  
Forgiava il ferro come fosse stato creta, ormai insensibile al calore ed al dispendio di forze necessari per ottenere ciò che voleva; per riparare gli occhi portava un paio di occhialini da saldatore e ovviava all'unico vero fastidio, il rumore, indossando sempre un paio di cuffie insonorizzanti.  
Mentre lavorava era come se fosse immerso in un mondo tutto suo: si concentrava in modo quasi maniacale sulla forma che voleva ottenere, procedeva scaldando il ferro e battendolo, di modo che si piegasse alla sua volontà, ed ogni colpo era importante, ogni più leggera martellata, ogni più piccola scalfittura nel materiale primario.  
Non smetteva finché non plasmava l'oggetto esattamente com'era nella sua immaginazione; solo allora lo raffreddava nell'acqua, facendo salire nuvole di vapore, e si fermava a rimirarlo, soddisfatto del proprio lavoro e di sé stesso.  
Quelle foglie furono particolarmente difficili da realizzare e, avendole terminate, si concesse una piccola pausa: aveva sete.  
Senza togliersi occhiali né cuffie, si diresse al frigorifero a pozzo, che teneva appena fuori dal piccolo ufficio, ricavato nel retro dell'officina.  
Afferrò una bottiglia d'acqua fresca e, prima di stapparla, se la passò sulla fronte e sul collo accaldati, sfilandosi poi le protezioni. Quindi l'aprì e lasciò colare la prima sorsata tra le labbra tremendamente secche, facendo fuoriuscire un po' di liquido fresco che, dopo aver bagnato la pelle scoperta, gli inumidì la gola e andò ad asciugarsi nella stoffa grezza della tuta, parzialmente sbottonata sul petto.  
Solo allora se ne accorse: qualcuno si stava schiarendo la voce per attirare la sua attenzione. Riaprì gli occhi, chiusi per il piacere dell'acqua fresca sul proprio viso, e si voltò immediatamente a rimirare l'intruso.  
Questi, resosi conto di essere stato finalmente notato, si fece avanti con la mano tesa per stringere quella di Lupo.  
«Sono Dante Medici, progetto arredamento d'interni. Ho notato un suo lavoro dalla signora Antoni, quella che ha casa sull'imbocco della provinciale ... la specchiera con l'edera laccata ...» precisò inutilmente.  
Il fabbro rimase impassibile a guardare quell'uomo -che poteva avere più o meno la sua età- dibattersi nel disagio, sotto il suo sguardo silenzioso ed indagatore.  
Non gli piaceva che gli si arrivasse alle spalle. Sì, lui stava lavorando, e quando lavorava era come se il resto del mondo non esistesse, ma da quanto era lì quello sconosciuto? Per quanto tempo era rimasto a guardarlo senza palesare la propria presenza?  
«È davvero un capolavoro ...» farfugliò l'architetto cominciando ad arrossire sotto lo sguardo cupo del proprio interlocutore, che non aveva ancora aperto bocca e non aveva stretto la mano che amichevolmente gli aveva offerto. Anzi, ricordò, arrossendo ancora di più, era ora di lasciar ricadere il braccio sul fianco prima che qualcuno pensasse che fosse anchilosato.  
Ma non si sarebbe dato per vinto: l'artigiano che aveva davanti era uno dei più dotati che gli fosse capitato di incontrare e Medici voleva i suoi lavori per l'arredamento di quella che sarebbe stata la sua pietra miliare: una villa di trecento metri quadri che il proprietario voleva restaurare e completare con gusto, per donarla alla futura moglie in occasione delle nozze.  
Il committente non aveva posto limiti di budget, cosa rara, e ciò imponeva che quell'abitazione diventasse l'occasione della sua vita, la sua autostrada per le pagine di “Architectural Digest”.  
Ovviamente, anche il lavoro dell'intrattabile artigiano sarebbe stato giustamente valorizzato, come pure quello di tutti coloro che sarebbero intervenuti –falegnami, intagliatori, decoratori, marmisti, ecc.- ma questo si sarebbe verificato col tempo: ora non poteva giocarsi quella carta.  
Lo avevano avvertito del carattere chiuso e riottoso del fabbro e, anche alla vista, era facile persuadersi che non fosse una persona semplice da trattare.  
I capelli neri che da tempo non incontravano forbici, trattenuti sulla nuca in una coda bassa, dalla quale sfuggivano ciocche ribelli; lo sguardo blu, inquietante, insolente, sicuro; la ruga ostinata che gli solcava la fronte in verticale; la cicatrice che divideva il suo sopracciglio sinistro, dandogli un'aria vissuta, da pirata; il fisco asciutto, forte, abituato alla fatica; la tuta macchiata, aperta sul petto: tutto urlava fierezza indomabile.  
Se si fossero presentati il Presidente della Repubblica o l'uomo più ricco del mondo, avrebbero comunque ottenuto la stessa accoglienza che era stata riservata all'architetto.  
«Ho una grossa commessa da offrirle: il mio studio cura il restauro e l'arredamento di villa Ferrari e vorrei sapere se lei sia disponibile a lavorare con me per questo progetto.» Medici tirò finalmente il fiato, «ci sarà da faticare, ma avremo anche le nostre soddisfazioni;» concluse in attesa di una reazione.  
Lupo aveva colto, al bar, chiacchiere circa la vendita della sontuosa villa, acquistata pareva da uno di fuori, uno che sembrava che i soldi gli uscissero dalle orecchie, tanti ne aveva messo a disposizione per l'acquisto e per il restauro dell'immobile.  
Sapeva che i lavori erano già iniziati, perché Oreste, un carpentiere suo amico che vi lavorava, gli aveva riferito che ci stavano andando pesante: rimanevano i pavimenti in mosaico ed i soffitti affrescati, di cui un paio di restauratori si occupavano già da qualche settimana, tutto il resto era stato smantellato.  
Il rifacimento del tetto era già in via di ultimazione e stavano per intervenire elettricisti ed idraulici per rifare tutti gli impianti, piastrellisti, muratori e marmisti per le rifiniture e, a quanto pareva, il suo interlocutore era uno di quelli che dirigevano le danze: il progetto era decisamente ambizioso.  
«Io mi occupo in particolare di arredamento, quindi i nostri tempi saranno un po' più dilatati rispetto a quelli degli altri che intervengono nel lavoro …» e, fingendo di non essere intimidito, com'era in effetti da quell'uomo inquietante, Dante aveva concluso «pensa che la cosa possa interessarle?»  
Il fabbro fece finalmente sentire la propria voce, bassa e un po' roca: «In fin dei conti di cosa si tratta?» Domandò infatti assottigliando gli occhi di zaffiro.  
«Di ringhiere, tavolini, poltroncine, fioriere e ombrelloni da esterno, e di letti, specchiere, lampade, appendiabiti, portasciugamani, portasapone e quant'altro ci verrà in mente, per l'interno. Se le interessa, possiamo dare un'occhiata ad una prima bozza che ho qui,» propose l'architetto.  
Senza proferir parola Lupo si diresse nell'ufficio, seguito dall'altro, e fece spazio sulla scrivania così che vi si potessero allargare i progetti.  
Medici srotolò la carta sul ripiano, fermandola con un barattolo portapenne ed un'agenda reperiti lì attorno, e a quel punto si trovava nel proprio territorio: non si sentiva più intimidito.  
Cominciò a parlare di stile, di forme, di colori, gesticolando forsennato, segnando con il dito sulla carta i bozzetti dei vari complementi d'arredamento di cui man mano andava descrivendo le caratteristiche che voleva assumessero.  
Il fabbro guardò emergere da quel corpo slanciato, e fino a pochi minuti prima statico, una vitalità inaspettata, una strabiliante capacità di esprimersi per immagini, descrivendo con le parole e con veloci tratti di matita, fogge e disegni, intarsi e ricami.  
Alla vista l'architetto era gradevole: un uomo alto, con chiari capelli castani e curati, portava occhiali con la montatura di metallo, semplici e pratici, vestiva elegante, ma non troppo, la barba fatta di fresco, poteva avere trentacinque anni o giù di lì.  
Lo distinguevano da chiunque altro gli occhi vivaci e mobili, grigi come il cielo in tempesta e le mani, quelle mani non troppo curate per appartenere ad un libero professionista, grandi, dalle dita forti e dai palmi larghi ed, a tratti, callosi.  
“Potrebbero essere le mani di un contadino,” pensò Lupo fuggevolmente, seguendo i movimenti veloci ed inaspettatamente aggraziati di quelle estremità.  
Avrebbe lavorato con lui, decise, era una sfida troppo interessante.


	4. Capitolo 4 – Sangue freddo

Erano trascorse un paio di settimane da quando si erano conosciuti e da allora si erano incontrati regolarmente per parlare ancora dei bozzetti e della loro fattibilità.  
«Il disegno di questa ringhiera non le sembra realizzabile?» L'architetto che lo affiancava, lo guardò dubbioso.  
Lupo rimase un po' in silenzio, rimirando il progetto. Certo quella struttura risultava leggerissima, elegante e per nulla invasiva. Aveva una bella testa il suo interlocutore. Stava per rispondergli, quando una figura si stagliò in mezzo alla luce abbacinante che dilagava nell'officina dalla parete aperta.  
«Tesoro, perché non mi hai più chiamata?» La voce era indiscutibilmente quella di Vanna e la sua bella silhouette femminile si fece avanti, ondeggiando conturbante e sinuosa sui tacchi altissimi: gli ricordava un serpente, di quelli pericolosi, veloci e velenosissimi.  
«Non ti ho MAI chiamata,» le si rivolse poco gentile il fabbro, calcando volutamente sulla parola mai, «non dovresti meravigliarti, anzi … forse, giunta a questo punto, potresti anche darti per vinta ed evitare di scocciarmi, ti pare?» Non sapeva come liberarsi di quella bellissima donna cui non aveva mai dato confidenza, né adito ad illudersi in alcun modo di poter avere una qualche attrattiva per lui.  
Avrebbe potuto averla molto facilmente, troppo, ma poi non se la sarebbe più tolta dai piedi, e lui non era interessato a rapporti che durassero più di un paio d'ore.  
«Smetti di prendermi in giro e dimmi piuttosto cosa fai stasera,» riprese la bionda poco meno che trentenne, come se non l'avesse appena insultata in modo imperdonabile.  
«Ho da fare ...» iniziò vago Lupo guardandosi intorno come per trovare l'ispirazione per una colossale balla in proposito ad un immaginario quanto improrogabile impegno che gli impedisse di essere disturbato ulteriormente «... con lui!» terminò fissando l'architetto, cercando di convincerlo con lo sguardo a stare al gioco.  
«Sì, stasera comincia un simposio sull'importanza dell'artigianato creativo nella edificazione moderna di pregio e lui deve assolutamente essere presente» asserì serafico l'uomo.  
Il fabbro lo guardò ammirato: certo ce ne volevano di fantasia e sangue freddo per partorire una scusa così ben articolata e credibile, e senza preavviso per giunta.  
Vanna ebbe un gesto stizzito della mano, ma fu questione di un attimo.  
«Non importa,» asserì quindi tranquilla, «magari usciamo domani.»  
«Mi dispiace deluderla, ma il simposio è fuori città e dura tutto il fine settimana. Torneremo domenica a notte fonda, quindi ...» Dante era intervenuto con una prontezza di riflessi invidiabile e a Lupo non restò che guardare i due fronteggiarsi quasi con astio, come se davvero entrambi si contendessero le sue attenzioni.  
Vanna abbassò provvisoriamente le armi e, con un vago gesto di saluto, decise finalmente di allontanarsi, lasciandoli alle loro noiose discussioni di edificazione moderna di pregio o qualunque diavolo di cosa avesse cianciato quello spilungone slavato.  
Non appena la donna si allontanò, Lupo si rivolse all'architetto: «Complimenti: non avrei saputo inventare una fandonia migliore, in così poco tempo.»  
Ma con sua immensa sorpresa l'altro si schermì: «Nessuna abilità, non si tratta di una storia inventa lì per lì, ma della verità: c'è davvero questo simposio e riterrei importante che lei vi prendesse parte … sarà un modo di familiarizzare con quanti come lei, con le proprie genialità e creatività, arricchiscono di sfumature e possibilità l'architettura d'interni.» Sorrise sornione. «E a questo punto potremmo forse darci del tu … che ne pensa? È sufficiente essersi esposti per toglierle di torno una bellezza scostante? Ho l'impressione di essermi fatto una nemica pericolosa.»  
Il fabbro rimase a guardarlo dubbioso, poi sogghignò una smorfia di carta vetrata e annuì. «Vada per il tu, ma non posso certo presentarmi in un posto dove non sono stato invitato,» eccepì con uno sguardo combattuto.  
«Non c'è problema per questo: risulterai mio ospite. Nessuno farà eccezioni alla tua presenza, soprattutto se mi permetterai di proiettare, durante il meeting, le foto di alcuni tuoi lavori scattate a casa di un paio di miei clienti.» All'assenso silenzioso dell'altro, Dante sospirò soddisfatto, poi continuò: «La tua amica sicuramente mi odia, io invece non so proprio come ringraziarla: non riuscivo ad immaginare un modo per invitarti a questo incontro e lei mi ha tolto le castagne dal fuoco.»  
Lupo lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, poi risero insieme. «Te la fai una birra?» Chiese quindi al proprio interlocutore.  
Mentre bevevano Dante gli parlò ancora del convegno e allora Lupo iniziò con le perplessità: «Bisognerà prenotare qualcosa, pagare un'iscrizione … e poi io non sono uno da simposi.»  
«L'incontro è organizzato dall'Ordine degli Architetti, il mio albo professionale,» spiegò Medici, «ognuno può portare un ospite e non ci sono quote di partecipazione. In più sono gratuiti anche il pernotto e i pasti, perché intervengono alcuni sponsor privati -ditte interessate a farsi conoscere presso gli addetti ai lavori-. Per prenotare una camera penso sia tardi ormai, ma se non ti scoccia dividere la mia con me, non ci dovrebbero essere problemi: avevo prenotato comunque una doppia ad uso singolo perché non riesco a stare nelle stanze troppo piccole, quindi basterà solo avvisare che siamo in due.»  
Il fabbro lo rimirò come fosse un extraterrestre, poi si arrese «Non ti lamentare se russo e non pretendere che mi vesta come un damerino: camicia e jeans sono il massimo che posso concedere.»  
«Ottimo,» approvò l'architetto, «ci vediamo alle sei qui davanti, pronti a partire, ok?»  
«Non mi hai nemmeno detto dove si va …» tentennò ancora Lupo.  
«A Sirmione, sul Lago di Garda. Ci vorranno un paio d'ore da qui, forse qualcosa di più. Allora d'accordo?»  
«D'accordo,» convenne il fabbro, stringendo la mano che l'altro gli porse prima di andare via.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiudere l'officina un po' prima, andare a casa a fare una doccia, avvisare i suoi e Sandra che non sarebbe stato a casa per il week-end e mettere insieme un paio di cambi di indumenti.  
La prima telefonata fu per l'amica che, appena capita l'antifona, esordì dicendo: «Chiudi tutto e ci vediamo tra un'ora a casa tua: ti do giusto il tempo di lavarti … poi ci penso io.»  
Più che una proposta d'aiuto, sembrava una minaccia, ma lei era così.

«Adesso spiegami bene dove vai,» gli intimò la ragazza, dai capelli temporaneamente rossi, che lo aveva appena raggiunto nel suo appartamento.  
E Lupo si mise pazientemente a raccontarle come fosse nata la questione del simposio, dell'Ordine degli Architetti, della camera doppia ad uso singolo e così via.  
«Ma 'sto tizio è quel bell'uomo quasi biondo, con gli occhiali, che ho incontrato un paio di volte in officina da te, ultimamente?» Incalzò ancora Sandra, e lui annuì. «Metti la camicia di denim, che ti sta meglio,» gli impose poi sfilandogli dalle mani quella millerighe bianche e blu, asserendo candida «questa mi fa incrociare gli occhi.»  
«Come ti ho detto, stiamo via tutto il fine settimana. Andiamo a Sirmione,» la informò lui.  
«Wow, posto da soldi! E chissà che giro di belle donne: non ti farebbe male trovartene una che duri più di una scopata.» Cercò di convincerlo lei mentre gli infilava in borsa un paio di magliette di cotone a maniche corte. «Prendi Giulio e me per esempio: io non avrei voluto, ma lui ha insistito per convivere. Ha cercato la casa, abbiamo firmato il contratto d'affitto, ora lui fa le pulizie e io cucino, abbiamo un conto a quattro cifre in lavanderia, andiamo insieme a fare la spesa ed è bello tornare a casa la sera e trovare qualcuno che ti aiuta a sfilarti la tuta da lavoro e che ti lava la schiena ...»  
“L'ho detto io che hanno i ruoli invertiti 'sti due: lei è l'uomo che arriva stanco, lui la donna che porta le pantofole;” pensò Lupo, poi protestò ad alta voce: «Non ti ci mettere anche tu, come Mario!»  
«Perché? Che dice quel gonzo di Mario?» Chiese lei divertita.  
«Dice che devo trovarmi una donna fissa, -lui a me- ma io non ne voglio sapere: pensa che scappo a Sirmione con Dante per togliermi Vanna dai maroni.»  
Sandra registrò il fatto che non lo chiamasse più in modo impersonale l'Architetto, ma molto più familiarmente Dante, tuttavia non eccepì nulla, solo sogghignò sotto i propri virtualissimi baffi, lunghi ed arricciati: ciò imponeva che il nuovo venuto fosse stato inglobato nel branco. Chissà se il quasi-biondo-occhialuto fosse cosciente del proprio stato di grazia presso Lupo.


	5. Capitolo 5 – Il simposio

Puntuali, i due si trovarono davanti all'officina ormai chiusa.  
Arrivando in auto, Dante poté ammirare il nuovo amico, in piedi davanti al portellone, pulito e inappuntabile: i suoi capelli, neri e lucidi come l'ala di un corvo, erano finalmente liberi dall'onnipresente coda di cavallo, gli occhi blu risaltavano come zaffiri nel viso sbarbato di fresco e senza neppure un baffo di grasso, portava una camicia di denim stinto ed un paio di jeans neri che gli sembravano dipinti addosso e il suo fisico, di solito nascosto dalla tuta da lavoro, risultava scolpito e armonioso.  
Le maniche arrotolate sugli avambracci mostravano i muscoli sviluppati e le vene in rilievo, le mani forti tenevano un giubbotto, una, e una borsa da viaggio, l'altra: sembrava un David di Michelangelo insolitamente vestito.  
Mentre l'architetto si avvicinava, Lupo ebbe il tempo di valutare l'auto dal mordente sportivo, nera metallizzata: preferiva di certo la propria moto, ma doveva ammettere che anche questo mezzo non era male.  
«Tutto pronto?» Chiese l'autista al proprio ospite.  
«Sì, sì. A posto,» rispose questi lanciando ciò che aveva in mano sul sedile posteriore e sedendogli a fianco.  
Partirono con il tom-tom che faceva bella mostra di sé sul cruscotto e infastidiva con il suo gracchiare «tra venti metri voltare a destra … voltare a destra!»  
«Dobbiamo sorbircelo fino a destinazione?» Il fabbro sogghignò indicando l'aggeggio infernale.  
«Io non sono un granché bravo ad orizzontarmi,» si schermì l'altro.  
«Sta tranquillo: non ci perderemo. Io giro parecchio in moto e sono sempre riuscito a tornare a casa … ti fidi tanto da spegnerlo?»  
Gli occhi blu cobalto sondavano Dante fin nell'anima e lui non riuscì a dire di no. In una mossa veloce, spense l'apparecchio elettronico. «Promettimi di farmi da navigatore, però, o ci ritroveremo a Kathmandu!»  
La risata calda e sonora di Lupo lo sorprese piacevolmente e rise anche lui rilassandosi mentre usciva dal paese e imboccava la provinciale per dirigersi verso l'autostrada.  
«Non sei di qui,» iniziò l'artigiano sogguardandolo mentre era intento alla guida.  
L'altro si voltò per un secondo ad incontrare il suo volto prima di cominciare a raccontare.  
«Sono di Bologna, sono nato in un paesino dell'hinterland, i miei sono agricoltori –li aiuto ancora quando posso– e siamo una famiglia numerosa: ho tre fratelli e due sorelle, io sono il quarto, dopo di me solo le femmine.  
Ho frequentato l'università a Bologna e non mi sono mosso mai molto. Anche adesso, vedi, non sono granché lontano da casa, ma questo lavoro è davvero molto importante e, comportandoci bene, potremmo ottenere un paio di belle citazioni su qualche giornale importante. Potrebbe essere un bel trampolino, sia per me che progetto, sia per te, sia per gli altri artigiani.»  
Rimase zitto e Lupo lo percepì come un invito a raccontarsi come aveva appena fatto l'architetto, ma per lui era ancora troppo presto, quindi fece finta di nulla e buttò ancora l'amo.  
«Avevo capito che ci tenevi a questo lavoro … bah vedremo come andrà a finire … e nel frattempo dove vivi?»  
«Ho preso un bilocale nel Residence “La Romantica”, sai … in fondo al paese» rispose meccanicamente Dante «e tu?» ribaltò la domanda.  
«Io ho un appartamento in fondo alla via dove lavoro, niente di che, per il momento sono in affitto, finché non trovo una casa che mi piaccia … allora vorrei comprarla.»  
«Se vuoi che senta in giro … sai, col lavoro che faccio …» lasciò andare l'autista continuando a guidare.  
«Capitasse qualche occasione potresti farmelo sapere, chissà che poi non mi sia necessario un progettista per il restauro ...» risero entrambi, poi il fabbro divenne serio. «Non senti nostalgia di casa a stare qui da solo, visto che sei abituato alla folla? Io c'ho il callo a stare da solo, ma ce l'ho da sempre: sono figlio unico.»  
«Un po' mi mancano … non posso negarlo,» iniziò l'architetto, «ma star soli ogni tanto è proprio una necessità e con tanta gente così intorno, diventa davvero difficile. Quando stavo ancora in famiglia, qualche volta mi infilavo nel fienile per non sentire nessuno. Nel periodo dell'università, a Bologna, ero in appartamento con altri tre ragazzi ed era un delirio, la privacy un'utopia lontana. Da quando lavoro, sono andato a vivere da solo: ho preso un appartamentino in centro a Bologna e ci si sta da dio. Sarà che ci ho vissuto gli anni migliori –dai diciannove ai ventiquattro– ma sono affezionato alla città. Tu ci vai ogni tanto?»  
«Ci sono andato una volta con gli amici a passarci un fine settimana, ma abbiamo girato solo locali. Del centro non ho visto quasi nulla, a parte qualche portico;» rispose vago, ma poi tornò alla carica. «Di che anno sei?»  
«Sei giugno 1976, e tu?» Ribaltò la domanda il professionista che ormai aveva imparato che avrebbe saputo di Lupo poco e niente, e solo lavorando di grande pazienza.  
«Sei più vecchio tu, anche se di poco: io sono del 78.»

Chiacchierando -molto più Dante che Lupo- della propria vita, trascorsero le due ore e percorsero i circa duecento chilometri che li separavano dalla meta: un bell'albergo di Sirmione.  
La città era bellissima: anche transitando in auto si potevano vedere scorci di panorama mozzafiato, piccoli angoli raccolti e romanticissimi, e valutare la cura e la precisione con cui la popolazione e l'amministrazione locale si occupavano del luogo.  
L'hotel presso il quale l'architetto aveva prenotato il pernotto era anche la sede del convegno. La hall era raffinata ed elegante, il personale ordinato ed efficiente, la stanza pulita, pratica e, nel contempo, spaziosa ed arredata con gusto.  
«Wow,» si lasciò sfuggire il fabbro non appena si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle, «non sono abituato a posti così eleganti. Di solito, nelle mie scorribande, mi accontento di un bad & breakfast o di una pensioncina a conduzione familiare.»  
«Sono contento che ti piaccia;» ridacchiò Dante, «vorrei darmi una rinfrescata, ma se vuoi usare tu il bagno per primo …» propose.  
«Vai pure, io intanto tolgo i vestiti dalla borsa,» mugugnò un po' infastidito, «altrimenti domani farò proprio la figura del buzzurro, presentandomi tutto stropicciato. Non pensavo che fosse un posto così elegante.»  
Dante lo guardò ghignando: era davvero uno spasso vedere per la prima volta l'artigiano in imbarazzo. «Tranquillizzati: saranno tutti talmente entusiasti dei tuoi lavori, che potresti presentarti nudo e nessuno avrebbe comunque nulla da eccepire!»  
Lupo sbuffò di rimando, cercando di sistemare gli indumenti nel miglior modo possibile per evitare che si sciupassero ulteriormente. Non erano certo abiti di sartoria, ma erano puliti e, se fosse riuscito a fare in modo che non si spiegazzassero, sarebbero stati dignitosi: non era sua intenzione fare il figurino, ma nemmeno lo straccione.  
Quando l'architetto uscì dal bagno, Lupo lo osservò avanzare nella stanza con addosso i calzoni di prima ed una maglietta di cotone smanicata.  
Cercava una camicia e sollevò la borsa su uno dei due letti ad una piazza, disposti affiancati.  
«Ti va bene se io prendo questo?» Chiese dubbioso osservando lo sguardo assorto del compagno di stanza.  
«Sì, certo … uno vale l'altro,» rispose questi distratto, poi filò in bagno. Ne uscì dopo non molto, a torso nudo e sentì un fischio provenire dal lato della finestra. Si voltò di scatto e vide Dante che lo guardava ammirato.  
«Che meraviglia quel drago!» Esclamò questi. «Quando lo hai fatto?»  
Il tatuaggio che ricopriva interamente la spalla del fabbro era davvero un capolavoro, ricco di particolari e di colori che, nel tempo, erano rimasti brillanti e definiti.  
«Qualche anno fa, me lo ha fatto un cinese, un dio dei tatoo. Ho visto un paio d'ali, che ha disegnato sulla schiena di una ragazza: sembravano vere, ti saresti aspettato di vedergliele aprire da un momento all'altro.»  
«Non stento a crederlo, vedendo questo,» continuò l'altro osservandolo meglio più da vicino.  
Continuarono a parlare, mentre Lupo infilava la camicia. Avevano fatto le otto e mezzo della sera ed erano entrambi pronti per andare a cena.  
«Stasera incontreremo la Presidente dell'Ordine, qualche mio collega e il segretario dei lavori del simposio. Ti scoccia?»  
«Fa lo stesso … per me ora è prioritario mangiare: il mio stomaco ha già brontolato troppe volte.»

Cenarono in sette, tre donne e quattro uomini. La Presidente era una donna matura, ordinata ed elegante, i lunghi capelli grigi erano imprigionati in un severo ed alto chignon, dal quale non sfuggiva neppure una ciocca. Tranne Lupo, erano tutti architetti, anche le altre due donne, la più giovane delle quali aveva partecipato attivamente all'organizzazione del convegno.  
Quest'ultima si era seduta vicino al fabbro e non aveva smesso di guardarlo per tutta la cena, diverse volte aveva tentato di farlo partecipare ai loro discorsi, ma lui si era sempre defilato ed era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarli.  
Quando il pasto finì, la Presidente venne reclamata dal proprio marito, appena arrivato da Firenze per trascorrere il fine settimana con lei, e gli altri sei si spostarono al bar. Qui vennero raggiunti da alcuni colleghi che avevano cenato fuori dall'albergo.  
Chiesero che fossero avvicinati un paio di tavoli ed ordinarono chi un caffè, chi un amaro, chi un liquore, continuando a parlare.  
«Romeo, volevo presentarti Lupo, è un fabbro. Tu dovresti vedere che opere d'arte mette insieme ...» Durante la serata Dante aveva presentato a tutti il proprio amico promettendo per l'indomani, durante la parte di convegno dedicata ai complementi di arredamento retrò, di stupirli con le foto delle sue specchiere, dei suoi letti, dei suoi abat-jour, dei suoi lampadari.  
L'artigiano per un po' aveva risposto a monosillabi, poi si era reso conto che il nuovo arrivato era parecchio addentro alle tecniche di lavorazione del ferro, per lo meno in via teorica, così intavolò con lui un discorso a due che pochi degli astanti decisero di seguire: troppo specialistico.  
«Devo provare questo procedimento … non ne avevo mai sentito parlare,» proruppe stupito il fabbro ad un certo punto.  
«Non è una tecnica nuova, anzi è decisamente antica, l'ho trovata descritta su un manuale del primo ottocento. Mi piacerebbe vederla attuata,» rispose Romeo molto preso dal discorso.  
Dante rimase ad osservarli mentre prendevano reciproca confidenza e, allargando la focalità dello sguardo, si rese conto che Lara, la collega più giovane seduta accanto a Lupo, teneva tenacemente l'avamposto: sembrava quasi non respirasse, impegnata com'era ad osservarlo minuziosamente.  
Probabilmente non capiva un accidenti di quel discorso, ma non desisteva ed annuiva simulatamente interessata.  
Cosa non era disposta a fare per tenerselo vicino: doveva proprio essere cotta a puntino. Medici sorrise condiscendente tra sé, poi riprese a seguire il discorso dei colleghi seduti lì accanto: per lui Lupo era un miraggio, anche se reale e vicino, pur sempre un miraggio.

L'indomani mattina, verso le sette e mezzo, Dante si alzò dal letto stirandosi e aprì le tende che nascondevano, ormai solo in parte, il sole alto del mattino. Percepì un suono indistinto alle spalle, quasi un lamento, e, girandosi, vide che il compagno di stanza aveva tirato il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa.  
«Nottataccia?» Chiese l'architetto con sguardo comico.  
«Levataccia, vorrai dire!» Borbottò l'altro rigirandosi e scoprendo il volto assonnato.  
«A che ora ti ha mollato la ragazzina?»  
«Sono scappato che erano quasi le quattro … che piovra! Poi i malati di sesso dovremmo essere noi uomini … se te lo chiedesse, non darle il mio numero!»  
«Avanti Don Giovanni, alza il culo da quel letto: abbiamo il tempo di fare una doccia -e direi che tu ne abbia sicuramente bisogno, dopo la performance notturna– mangiare qualcosa, poi comincia il primo convegno. C'è chi è qui anche per lavorare, sai?» Sorrise l'architetto infilando la porta del bagno.  
Durante i due giorni di permanenza a Sirmione, la giovane architetto ebbe modo di rendersi conto direttamente di quanto a Lupo calzasse il nome che portava, di quanto fosse un animale selvatico, un cane sciolto senza padrone, uno che non era possibile prendere al lazo, né catturare per più di una volta, né per più di una manciata di ore. Non provò neppure a chiedere il suo numero di telefono.


	6. Capitolo 6 - Starlight

Era nuovamente venerdì ed il fabbro, dopo un'altra settimana di intenso lavoro, aveva proprio voglia di evadere. Durante la pausa pranzo, chiamò Mario per sapere cosa facesse la compagnia quella sera.  
«Le donne vogliono andare a ballare,» sbuffò l'amico nel microfono, «e tu lo sai quanto io mi presti volentieri …»  
«Sì, come un agnello il giorno di Pasqua,» lo prese in giro bonariamente Lupo.  
«Vogliono andare in quel nuovo locale, lo Starlight, che hanno aperto sulla provinciale: dicono che sia spaziale. Tu che dici?» Chiese l'altro speranzoso che anche il fabbro non fosse dell'idea di andare in discoteca, così da essere spalleggiato e poter proporre altro.  
«T'è andata male, Mario. Lo sai che per me un posto vale l'altro, tanto io resto seduto sullo sgabello del bar.»  
Chiusero la telefonata dandosi appuntamento alle dieci e mezza sotto casa di Sandra: anche lei e il suo compagno sarebbero stati della partita.

Aveva appena finito un telaio per un portone blindato, quando arrivò Dante.  
«Sei proprio un tira pacchi,» lo etichettò subito.  
«Perché?» Si sorprese l'artigiano, appoggiando al muro il frutto del proprio lavoro.  
«Che io ricordi, oggi pomeriggio alle quattro, avevamo appuntamento per vedere insieme l'arredamento della stanza padronale e decidere il design degli accessori … ti sovviene?» Lo rimbrottò sghignazzando.  
«Oh, merda! Ma che ora è?»  
«Cinque e un quarto, amico mio»  
«Merda!» Ripeté Lupo. «Non ho dimenticato l'impegno, semplicemente mi è volato il tempo senza che me ne accorgessi. Scusami … ma avresti potuto chiamarmi, no?»  
«L'ho fatto almeno un milione di volte. Ti basterà guardare quante chiamate perse hai sul cellulare.»  
Il fabbro trasse il telefono da un ripiano lì vicino e ne vide dodici, allora si scusò: «Devi avere pazienza: non l'ho sentito. Ho lavorato tutto il giorno con la piegatrice e fa un rumore infernale. Dovevo preparare alcuni telai e volevo finire, così da potermi dedicare a cose più interessanti, ed il tempo è andato …»  
«Non fa nulla, ci vediamo lunedì per i lampadari,» sorrise l'architetto condiscendente. Ormai conosceva l'artigiano come uno che non prendesse gli impegni alla leggera – anzi - e quindi non era davvero il caso di farla lunga per una dimenticanza. Stava per andarsene, ma questi lo richiamò.  
«Hei! Stasera con la compagnia andiamo in un locale sulla provinciale, vuoi venire con noi o hai altro da fare?» Lo sorprese infatti.  
A parte il fine settimana a Sirmione, che comunque aveva sempre un fondamento lavorativo, non si erano mai incontrati per altro motivo che non fosse il progetto di villa Ferrari, quindi Dante rimase un attimo basito.  
«Non preoccuparti se avessi altri impegni, sarà per un'altra volta. Te l'ho detto così … se fossi solo e non sapessi che fare, magari … ma lascia perdere: siamo una compagnia di buzzurri.» Lupo era già pentito di essersi allargato nella sfera privata: cosa gli era preso? Gli ci voleva sempre molto tempo per dare confidenza alle persone, invece stavolta, chissà perché …  
«Certo,» l'altro interruppe le sue elucubrazioni, «vengo volentieri. Qui sono solo e conosco poche persone, quindi mi fa piacere allargare la cerchia di amicizie.» Si esibì in quel sorriso limpido, che schiariva gli occhi grigi dietro le lenti e scopriva i denti bianchi e regolari.  
«Ma guarda che siamo davvero buzzurri,» affermò il fabbro, poi si corresse, «cioè, tutti fatta eccezione per il compagno di Sandra -lui è avvocato, un tipo in punta di forchetta- ma sa che, se vuole stare con lei, deve sopportare anche noi. Di conseguenza si fa piacere anche la compagnia, sai com'è …» lo avvertì ridacchiando.  
«Io non sono mica così fine, lo sai che le mie sono braccia rubate all'agricoltura, no? Quindi … va bene tutto, mi basta non stare solo, una volta tanto. Quando e dove?»  
Restarono d'accordo che Lupo sarebbe passato a prenderlo al residence alle dieci e un quarto, poi sarebbero andati insieme all'appuntamento con gli altri.  
Quando fu nuovamente solo, l'artigiano pensò di aver sbagliato ad invitare Dante: non era il suo ambiente e si sarebbe sicuramente stufato. Lui era abituato ai suoi colleghi: lo aveva visto nel suo habitat naturale, quando erano andati a quel simposio -ormai quasi un mese prima- era sempre circondato da gente in doppiopetto.  
“Bah, si adatterà, oppure non uscirà mai più con noi!” Si disse negando anche a se stesso la propria apprensione per come il nuovo amico si sarebbe amalgamato con le persone che storicamente abitavano il suo ristretto mondo.

Puntuale si recò all'appuntamento e trovò Dante già in strada che aspettava.  
«Sono in ritardo anche stavolta?» Gli chiese osservando preoccupato l'orologio: non gli piaceva farsi attendere e, meno che mai, dare buca.  
«No, non avevo voglia di stare in casa, così sono sceso, ma appena un attimo fa, non di più,» si schermì l'altro. «Non mi avevi detto che saresti venuto in moto,» continuò poi ammirando la Harley Davidson su cui Lupo era seduto.   
«È un problema?» E mentre lo diceva, il centauro non poté fare a meno di notare che fortunatamente l'abbigliamento dell'altro non fosse quello solito: portava infatti jeans schiariti e sdruciti a dovere, con diversi strappi sfilacciati, camicia rigorosamente bianca con maniche rimboccate sugli avambracci e un paio di bottoni aperti sul collo, giubbotto di denim, lanciato in modo casuale su una spalla, stivalacci di pelle nera e … non portava gli occhiali.  
«No, certo,» rispose l'architetto mettendosi il casco che l'altro gli porgeva, «d'estate sono sicuramente meglio delle auto, forse però è meglio che questo lo indossi.» Infilò quindi l'indumento leggero e si calò alle spalle dell'artigiano.  
«Com'è che sei senza occhiali stasera?» Domandò questi incuriosito.  
«Lenti a contatto,» chiarì l'altro serafico.  
«Tieniti, vah, che non vorrei dover tornare indietro a staccarti dall'asfalto col raschietto,» lo rimbrottò Lupo mettendo in moto, allora l'amico gli sistemò le grandi mani sui fianchi e appoggiò il torace alla sua schiena.  
«Sono a posto,» lo avvertì e partirono con il ruggito rotondo del motore a fare da colonna sonora.  
Una volta a destinazione, le presentazioni con tutti i membri della compagnia avvennero a rate, perché, come al solito, la puntualità era da considerarsi un dettaglio.  
Il primo ad arrivare sotto casa di Sandra fu Mario, il solito apprensivo e un po' insicuro, e subito dopo giunsero i due in moto.  
Ebbero appena il tempo di stringersi la mano, che la Giò, parcheggiato in piazza, si avvicinò a piedi.  
«E dove lo tenevi nascosto 'sto bell'esemplare, Lupo?» Lo apostrofò subito la nuova venuta, sorridendo e guardandolo da sotto in su, dato che arrivava sì e no al metro e sessanta, con tanto di tacchi da otto centimetri. Era uno scricciolino tutta pepe, con la lingua affilata come un fioretto e lisci capelli biondi, che castigava sempre in una treccia assai voluminosa, lunga fino a metà schiena.  
Anche lei salutò simpaticamente il nuovo membro della compagnia.  
Nel frattempo Sandra e Giulio uscirono di casa e raggiunsero il gruppo, facendo notare agli altri che Nando, Nanni e Berto stavano arrivando in auto. I tre si affiancarono al capannello di amici, con i finestrini abbassati e senza la minima intenzione di scendere dal mezzo.  
A piedi, zoppicando appena un po' a causa di un vecchio incidente, si stava avvicinando Luigi, il “ragazzo-non ragazzo” della Giò: erano amici da sempre e, da sempre, si prendevano e si mollavano ad intervalli di un paio di mesi. Erano in modalità “non-ragazzo” già da parecchio tempo, per questo lui stava sopraggiungendo da solo, ma ogni membro della compagnia avrebbe giurato che non sarebbe finita la settimana, prima che si riprendessero … e, chissà, forse neppure la serata.  
Il rombo di un motore elaborato li fece voltare: arrivavano Bobo e Laura, la coppia più datata della loro cerchia. Avevano cominciato ad uscire insieme a tredici anni, si erano sposati a venticinque e non si erano ancora lasciati, malgrado i trentasei ormai compiuti da entrambi.  
Persero un po' di tempo con le presentazioni, tra battute sconce, prese in giro più o meno pesanti e le ultime news portate da Lorena, il gazzettino regionale fatto persona.  
«Allora, ci siamo tutti?» Domandò ad un certo punto Sandra. «Non dovrebbe più arrivare nessuno. Davide ha chiamato pomeriggio dicendo che ha la febbre: s'è preso una virosi, quindi non viene neanche Sara.»  
«Solo lui può essere così sfigato,» sentenziò Mario.  
«Non parliamo di sfighe che mi viene in mente ...» cominciò Lorena, ma venne immediatamente bloccata da Nanni.  
«Taci, Seven-eleven** o stasera ce la passiamo in piazza, anziché in discoteca.»  
«Sì, sì,» furono d'accordo gli altri ridendo del soprannome.  
«Dai che è già abbastanza tardi: sono già le undici e mezza,» mugugnò Mario.  
«Ma tu non eri quello che in discoteca non ci voleva andare?» Rimarcò il fabbro sghignazzando.  
«Io?» Fece l'altro di rimando quasi scandalizzato. «Guarda che io sono sempre disponibile ad andare dovunque senza problemi,» mentì spudoratamente e poi ammiccò verso Lorena, «lo dice solo perché è geloso della mia versatilità. Vieni con me in macchina?»  
Ci fu un attimo di assestamento, venne deciso chi sarebbe andato con chi e quali auto sarebbero rimaste parcheggiate in piazza, poi la comitiva partì.  
Lupo e Dante seguirono in moto le auto stipate degli amici.

** Seven Eleven è una catena di negozi aperti, per l'appunto, dalle sette del mattino alle undici di sera, senza interruzioni. La ragazza viene appellata così proprio perché è un'inguaribile impicciona, con la bocca sempre aperta.


	7. Capitolo 7 - Lupo non balla

Lo Starlight era un locale nuovissimo e dotato di tutti gli effetti speciali di ultima generazione, i soffitti erano alti e c'era un impianto di ricambio aria tale da permettere ai fumatori di sbizzarrirsi, c'erano specchi ovunque, sei piste disposte tutte attorno al bar circolare dove, a 360 gradi, una decina di giovani baristi operavano veloci, fantasiosi, efficaci e bellissimi.  
Assistendo a piccoli miracoli acrobatici, ottenuti sfidando la legge di gravità con le bottiglie di liquore, non si aspettava a lungo per essere serviti in modo simpatico e piacevole.  
Lupo guadagnò uno sgabello, chiese una birra in bottiglia e si sistemò con la schiena verso il centro della discoteca a guardare gli amici che erano subito andati in pista a scatenarsi.  
Dante era con loro e ora, a bordo pista, agitava il corpo longilineo, fasciato dal cotone della camicia e dai jeans, al ritmo della musica quasi assordante: si stava integrando bene, malgrado le sue paranoie.  
«Mi offri qualcosa da bere?» La voce roca e femminile lo sorprese all'orecchio, come il fiato caldo della donna cui apparteneva.  
Lupo si sporse verso il barista e gli fece segno di servire la signora: un bicchiere non si negava a nessuno. Poi si voltò ad esaminare la nuova venuta che sembrava la Valentina di Guido Crepax: un perfetto caschetto di liscissimi capelli neri le sfiorava appena le guance, era alta quasi quanto lui, magra, ma non ossuta, lineamenti vistosi, anche se non propriamente belli, davanzale apprezzabile, vestita casual, con una minigonna che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione, riguardo alle lunghe gambe ben fatte.  
«Jin Fizz.» Ordinò al barista.  
Il drink arrivò immediatamente e lei prese a sorseggiarlo, appoggiandosi con i gomiti al bancone. Era relativamente presto ed il locale non era ancora stipato, come succedeva invece dall'una in avanti.  
Bevve ancora un sorso del coktail, poi si avvicinò a Lupo, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe, e spalmandoglisi addosso andò a sussurrargli all'orecchio «Grazie» in modo inequivocabile.  
Fece per avvicinare le proprie labbra alle sue, ma lui si ritrasse: non amava né baciare, né essere baciato. Lei fece per scostarsi, ma una grande mano dell'artigiano la trasse a sé.  
«Mi sembri un po' confuso,» azzardò lei, guardandolo con fare interrogativo.  
«La mia bocca, lasciala stare … per il resto non c'è problema.»  
Si allontanarono insieme, diretti ad uno dei tanti divani dislocati lungo le pareti del locale, in punti strategicamente poco illuminati.

Dopo più di mezz'ora, Lupo riguadagnò il bancone, un'altra volta solo. Il locale cominciava a riempirsi e diventava faticoso arrivare a parlare al barista.  
Ordinò una birra analcolica che, per quanto non fosse un granché, gli garantiva di non finire dentro, se lo avessero fermato alla guida della moto.  
Intanto il gruppo di amici aveva occupato un paio di tavolini e Dante sbracciò verso di lui per catturarne l'attenzione, tra tutta la bolgia di corpi che si muovevano nella sala.  
Con un po' di disappunto, l'aveva visto sparire seguito da una donna quasi un'ora prima ed ora eccolo di ritorno.  
L'architetto osservò Lupo camminare verso di loro: era davvero un animale selvatico e fendeva la folla senza sforzo, una stana aura di forza e sicurezza irradiava dalla sua persona e faceva pensare che nessuno gli si sarebbe opposto per nessun motivo.  
Il corpo, inconsciamente sensuale, si muoveva come quello di un predatore e Dante si sentì rimescolare, guardandolo avanzare per raggiungere il loro tavolo e sedere con loro.  
La Giò e Luigi erano prevedibilmente scomparsi, gli altri sorseggiavano qualcosa prima di tornare in pista.  
«Cos'hai preso da bere?» Gli chiese accomodandosi accanto a lui.  
«Tequila,» gli urlò Dante all'orecchio in risposta, «ti piace?»  
«Mai assaggiata.»  
«Aspetta,» fece l'altro mettendosi il sale sull'intersezione muscolare tra pollice e indice, spremendovi poi qualche goccia di limone e porgendogli la mano, «prova.»  
Lupo leccò il composto dalla sua pelle e prese un minuscolo sorso di liquore dal bicchiere, il tutto continuando a guardare l'amico nelle iridi grigie, ora scurissime.  
L'alcol gli bruciò la gola e si mischiò al gusto acre di sale e limone, per un secondo strizzò gli occhi: non era avvezzo ai superalcolici, normalmente non gli piaceva perdere il controllo sulle proprie membra. Poi rise roco all'orecchio di Dante «Interessante, ma per stasera basta così o a casa ci dovremo andare a piedi.»  
Il cuore dell'architetto mancò un colpo e qualcosa si contrasse nel suo corpo eccitato dall'ambiente, dal caldo, dalle labbra del fabbro che avevano sfiorato il suo orecchio, dalla traccia umida che gli aveva lasciato sulla mano.  
«Sarà per una serata a casa, allora,» propose ripetendo il rito della tequila, andando a riposizionare sale e limone sulla stessa porzione di pelle.  
«Perché no …» lasciò in sospeso Lupo osservando quei gesti, poi cambiò discorso «come ti è andata? Qui ce tanta carne da mettere al fuoco» osservò guardandosi attorno con un ghigno.  
«Fin troppa,» aggiunse l'amico, divenuto improvvisamente laconico, prima di tornare sulla pista.

Erano le due passate e il caos non prometteva di diminuire, ancora per un bel po'. Lupo era semi sdraiato sul divanetto del suo gruppo, provato dal lavoro della giornata, dalla mezz'ora di intenso corpo a corpo con Valentina e dal rumore che cominciava a dargli davvero fastidio.  
Berto era seduto accanto a lui: si era sbizzarrito in pista fino a un attimo prima -ballare era l'unica cosa che facesse senza sentirsi in imbarazzo e che gli riuscisse incredibilmente bene, ma appena ritornato con i piedi per terra ridiventava impacciato, come sempre– e in quel momento attaccava la seconda birra della serata con seria intenzione.  
«Smettila, o starai male,» lo avvertì il fabbro serio. Non voleva certo fargli la paternale, solo avrebbe voluto evitare che la serata si risolvesse in vomito ad oltranza e ulteriore imbarazzo per quello sciocco che aveva, come unico peccato, la totale mancanza di fiducia in se stesso.  
Voleva un gran bene a Berto, ma non lo reggeva quando si ubriacava solo per sentirsi come gli altri, così gli tolse la bottiglia appena iniziata dalle mani. L'altro si agitò contrariato, poi, invece di urlargli dietro, come sarebbe stato prevedibile, lo abbracciò di slancio, gli disse «Grazie» e andò a smaltire i liquidi ai servizi.  
Durante la mezz'ora successiva, lentamente tutti i componenti del gruppo tornarono al punto di ritrovo. Berto arrivò con i capelli un po' umidi e gli occhi nuovamente limpidi.   
Accanto al loro tavolo, appoggiata a un pilastro, c'era una ragazza con i capelli cortissimi che le ornavano il cranio ben fatto, lineamenti fini da bambola di porcellana, labbra piccole e ben disegnate, corpo minuto ma ben proporzionato, vestita in modo sobrio. Stava guardando Berto, ferma come una statua di marmo.  
Lupo se ne accorse. Già un'altra volta l'aveva notata mentre lo guardava senza mai trovare il coraggio di avvicinarlo. Bisognava fare qualcosa per quei due o avrebbero trascorso la vita a guardarsi da lontano. Così mosse alcuni passi verso di lei.  
«Sei delle nostre parti?» Le domandò una volta raggiunta.  
«Più o meno: abito appena fuori dal paese,» rispose lei senza guardarlo.  
«Noi andiamo a casa tra poco, hai bisogno di uno strappo?» Si voltò a guardare Berto che ostentatamente lo ignorava.  
«Può darsi: quelli con cui sono venuta si sono imboscati e non ritornano più. Mi toccherà chiamare un taxi, ma a quest'ora ...»  
«Lascia perdere il taxi: il mio amico Berto ha un posto libero in macchina,» la interruppe lui.  
«Ma no, gli toccherebbe portarmi fino a casa … non è il caso, io abito oltre l'imbocco della statale,» si schermì lei, ma Lupo non volle saperne.  
La prese per un gomito e la trascinò fin dall'amico che continuava a guardarlo con disapprovazione: era già a disagio, prima ancora di aprire bocca.  
«Berto,» lo interpellò allora impietoso, «è vero che ce lo hai un posto in macchina per ... » si voltò verso la nuova ragazza con sguardo interrogativo «Sabrina» completò lei «Sì, per Sabrina?» ripeté lui guardandolo con intenzione.  
«Sì, ce l'ho un posto,» accettò l'altro sconfitto da uno sguardo, «puoi venire con me.»  
«Allora, che ne dite gente? Ne abbiamo abbastanza per stasera?»  
Gli altri presenti annuirono, Mario, invece, si ribellò «Ma siete proprio dei vecchi,» urlò stringendosi al fianco una ragazzotta un po' in carne, tutta rossa e scarmigliata.  
«L'hai sentito John Stravolto: a lui ci vuole un euro per farlo cominciare e cinquanta per farlo smettere,» lo scimmiottò Nanni facendo ridere la compagnia.  
«E per una volta che trova pane per i suoi denti … lasciatelo stare,» ghignò acido Giulio «La Giò e Luigi, che erano in macchina con lui, ce li portiamo noi … lasciatelo godere, stasera che può.»  
«Sei proprio una vecchia pettegola,» lo redarguì Sandra e, senza aggiungere altro, recuperò il giubbotto di taglio maschile che portava con infinita nonchalance sul miniabito blu elettrico. I capelli stavolta erano rosa fuxia e, incredibilmente, per una volta sembrava vestita quasi come una donna … quasi, perché ai piedi aveva un paio di anfibi.  
Dante fu presto al fianco di Lupo.  
«Manca nessuno all'appello?» Domandò Nanni guardandosi attorno. «Quella bocca larga di Lorena,» si rispose da solo, «sarà semi-svenuta da qualche parte. Vado a cercarla, ci vediamo tra un attimo.»  
Dopo cinque minuti arrivò con Lorena praticamente appesa ad una spalla. «Ora possiamo andare,» sentenziò.  
Si trovarono tutti nel parcheggio, nell'aria fresca della notte.  
Lupo prese Dante da parte. «Devo chiederti un favore,» iniziò, «Bobo e Laura stasera hanno alzato parecchio il gomito e se li beccano al volante li piombano: potresti guidarla tu la loro macchina? Tu hai bevuto altro oltre a quella tequila?»  
«Un'aranciata. Non rischio, e sì, certo che posso guidare. Ma sei sicuro che Bobo sia d'accordo?»  
«I controlli a quest'ora sono fitti: facile che, prima di arrivare a casa, incontriamo tre o quattro pattuglie. Se gli facessero gonfiare il palloncino gli toccherebbe una multa che gli costerebbe un paio di stipendi e in più gli toglierebbero un sacco di punti dalla patente: lui di mestiere fa l'autotrasportatore, non può rischiare.»  
«Ok,» si arrese l'architetto pensando con tristezza che non avrebbe potuto stringersi contro Lupo nel viaggio di ritorno: doveva ammettere di averci fatto più di un pensiero durante la serata.  
Una volta caricate le auto, si diressero in fila indiana fuori dal parcheggio per poi svoltare sulla provinciale.  
Lupo seguiva da solo in moto il piccolo corteo. Sembrava stupido, eppure aveva la sensazione che gli mancasse qualcosa, ma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa.


	8. Capitolo 8 – La nota stonata

Stavano discutendo dell'arredamento del bagno padronale: Dante sosteneva che ci sarebbe stata benissimo una specchiera ovale, decorata con piccole foglie di edera, Lupo invece non era convinto.  
«Un bagno non è il posto ideale per il ferro battuto: anche se laccato, l'ambiente irrimediabilmente umido potrebbe farlo arrugginire e sarebbe un delirio,» poi mugugnò tra sé «anche se … si potrebbe trattarlo una volta finito, prima di montarlo sullo specchio … ma costerebbe un occhio.»  
L'architetto gli si parò davanti e, con aria seccata, proruppe: «Come devo dirtelo che i soldi non sono un problema? Lui vuole una specchiera decorata col ferro battuto in bagno? E noi dobbiamo fare in modo che diventi realizzabile e che non lo scontenti; quanto verrà a costare è solo un dettaglio!» Concluse con più veemenza del necessario.  
Il fabbro lo guardò intensamente: era strano che perdesse le staffe in quel modo, per certe banalità, poi …  
Dante aveva appena trascorso una settimana a casa dei propri genitori e, da quando era tornato, era irascibile, scostante, intrattabile.  
Per Lupo non era un problema: si trincerava nel proprio mutismo e lo lasciava sfogare, solo gli sembrava che quelle reazioni non fossero congruenti con la sua natura, quindi doveva esserci qualcosa che lo spingesse a tanto.  
«Scusami,» biascicò infatti l'architetto subito dopo, «non avrei dovuto trascendere. Sono nervoso come una biscia.»  
«Mh!» Era lo stile del fabbro, quello di non chiedere mai, di lasciare che gli altri si sentissero liberi di dire -se fosse davvero ciò di cui avevano bisogno- o non dire. Con quel mugugno e lo sguardo attento, aveva palesato al proprio interlocutore di essere lì, a disposizione, pronto ad ascoltare, nel caso in cui avesse avvertito la necessità di confidarsi.  
Il pensiero fu più veloce delle parole e Dante si sentì morire al pensiero di quello che era successo.

Ritornò con la memoria al giorno in cui era arrivato a casa: era così contento di ritrovare genitori, fratelli, sorelle, cognate e nipotini. Non si era fatto vedere per quasi un mese e, solo in quel momento, stava realizzando quanto gli fossero mancati tutti loro.  
Abbracciò la propria madre, scambiò una ruvida pacca sulla spalla con il padre e, dopo aver abbandonato la borsa nella propria stanza, era sceso a rubare una polpetta in cucina ed era corso di filato nel fienile: il foraggio invernale giaceva nel camion e attendava di essere scaricato e stipato per essere conservato al riparo dalle intemperie.  
I primi quattro giorni aveva lavorato col padre e con i fratelli -presenti a turno- d'amore e d'accordo; non erano mancati qualche piccolo battibecco e qualche scherzo, ma anche quelli facevano parte della vita in famiglia.  
Poi, il quinto giorno, era arrivato il ragazzo di Luisa: un certo Roberto.  
Era la prima volta che la ragazza lo portava a casa e sarebbe rimasto da loro tutto il fine settimana, per poi tornare in città, perché frequentava il terzo anno di specializzazione in chirurgia estetica all'Ospedale di Bologna.  
Era una persona gentile, ben educata, elegante, ma c'era qualcosa in lui che aveva fatto rizzare i peli sulla schiena di Dante, senza contare il fatto che avrebbe giurato di averlo già visto da qualche parte.  
L'architetto, infatti, aveva subito percepito qualcosa a pelle: quell'uomo non gli piaceva -oddio, era bellissimo- ma c'era una nota che stonava nei suoi modi affettati, nei suoi occhi … da geisha. Chissà perché guardandolo gli era venuto in mente quel paragone: stava sbroccando, colpa della tensione nervosa accumulata sul lavoro.  
Per un po' era rimasto a pensarci, poi si era dato del paranoico e si era apprestato a stringergli la mano, al pari degli altri componenti della famiglia.  
Come tutti gli ospiti accolti in casa Medici, Roberto fu accettato con simpatia da tutti, solo Giacomo, il capostipite, era rimasto distante e silenzioso, ma lui era così con tutti, addirittura a volte anche con i propri figli. Gli unici che riuscivano a scalfire un po' la sua corazza erano i nipotini.  
Quel pomeriggio Dante era andato a raccogliere i pomodori nell'orto, così mamma Tonia e Luisa avrebbero preparato ottima conserva in quantità industriale.  
Faceva caldo e si era tolto la camicia, restando a torso scoperto: avrebbe lavorato e, contemporaneamente, si sarebbe abbronzato un po', così da non fare sempre la figura della mozzarella.  
Si era voltato alla ricerca di una cesta vuota ed era andato quasi a sbattere contro Roberto: il bellissimo ragazzo biondo stazionava proprio alle sue spalle. Come aveva fatto ad avvicinarsi senza farsi sentire? Per quanto tempo era stato lì a guardarlo, a sua insaputa, con quegli occhi mai diretti?  
Gli aveva dato fastidio da subito quel modo di non guardare mai in viso il proprio interlocutore, ma di farlo sempre di sottecchi: sembrava che avesse qualcosa da nascondere. E tutta la sua bellezza si perdeva in quella sensazione fastidiosa.  
Dante si era ripreso immediatamente dallo stupore, aveva afferrato la cesta piena e gliel'aveva messa tra le braccia. «Già che sei qui, renditi utile: portala in casa così Luisa comincia a lavare i pomodori e mamma li lavora,» lo aveva apostrofato irritato.  
L'altro aveva accusato il colpo e obbedito, malgrado fosse palese che non avesse gradito il trattamento.  
Rimasto solo, il professionista si era domandato se non fosse stato troppo duro con Roberto, poi aveva scrollato le spalle e aveva ricominciato a lavorare. L'altro non si era più ripresentato, né per infastidirlo, né per aiutarlo.  
Prima di cena Luisa aveva preso Dante in disparte «Che hai contro Roberto?» lo aveva aggredito.  
«Io nulla, perché?»  
«Perché mi ha detto che lo schizzi, che sembra che tu non veda l'ora di togliertelo dai piedi. È la prima volta che lo porto a casa: non puoi essere meno scostante con lui?»  
«Ma va', solo perché gli ho fatto portare una cesta? Ero solo a faticare e lui è arrivato lì: se ho fatto male a chiedergli una mano, al tuo “chirurgo”, la prossima volta mi arrangio da solo» aveva risposto secco.  
“Proprio un bel soggetto” aveva pensato tra sé e, voltata la schiena alla sorella, si era andato a sedere a tavola “mi è sempre più simpatico” aveva concluso con sarcasmo.  
Per tentare di far contenta Luisa, tuttavia, durante tutta la cena aveva risposto educatamente ed in modo abbastanza articolato alle domande dell'ospite e, quando gli era sembrato che Roberto si stesse interessando davvero al suo lavoro, gli aveva proposto di portarlo a vedere il B&B della sorella maggiore, per spiegargli come avevano realizzato i lavori di restauro. La sorella minore lo aveva immediatamente gratificato con un sorriso. Forse si era sbagliato sul conto del ragazzo.  
Il pomeriggio successivo, aveva mantenuto la promessa e, con il medico, si erano incamminati verso lo stabile oggetto dei loro discorsi.  
Una volta raggiunta la bella corte, che restava riparata rispetto alla strada, Dante si era lanciato in un'entusiastica descrizione delle opere, facendo notare a Roberto come la struttura originale fosse stata recuperata in modo impeccabile, avendo mantenuto la trama architettonica e riportato alla luce pezzi di muratura in pietra ed anche una parete a mattoncini.  
Infervorato dal discorso non si era reso conto di quanto l'altro uomo gli si fosse avvicinato e quando, suo malgrado, se lo ritrovò quasi addosso, cercò di mettere spazio tra loro.  
«Perché mi sfuggi?» aveva chiesto allora l'ospite contrariato «Non ho mica la lebbra … o proprio non ti piaccio?»  
«Ma sei fuori?» Aveva reagito l'architetto «Tu sei il ragazzo di mia sorella!»  
«Ah, quindi il problema è solo questo! Ma si può rimediare velocemente: lascio Luisa» aveva proposto l'altro mellifluo continuando ad avvicinarsi «tanto è stata da subito un pretesto per arrivare a te.»  
Dante si era scansato e la sensazione di aver già avuto a che fare con lui era tornata prepotente, insieme ad un rigurgito di acido.  
«Tu sei malato» lo aveva apostrofato serio «e, a parte che non mi piaci per niente, non farei mai una cosa del genere a mia sorella.»  
Senza minimamente ascoltarlo, l'altro gli si era gettato addosso cercando di baciarlo ed era stata tale e tanta la sorpresa dell'architetto, di trovarsi stalkerato dal moroso di Luisa, che non era riuscito a reagire immediatamente. Poi, come una moviola sbloccata, aveva allontanato da sé in modo violento l'ospite, facendolo cadere all'indietro.  
«Brutto schifoso, stammi distante e stai distante anche da Luisa, se non vuoi che ti faccia a pezzi!» Aveva ruggito.  
L'altro si era rialzato ed era fuggito a gambe levate, il coniglio.  
Dante era rientrato camminando lentamente, cercando di ricomporre le tessere della propria calma e pensando di parlare immediatamente con la propria sorella, tuttavia, man mano che si andava avvicinando alla casa, si era sentito sempre meno capace di distruggere le sue illusioni.  
Non aveva detto nulla ed era andato al piano di sopra a fare una doccia. Pazzesco da dire, eppure si sentiva sporco. In quel momento aveva vagamente compreso il senso indelebile di impotenza che la violenza carnale doveva lasciare in una vittima.  
Non era certo stata l'aggressione fisica di quel damerino a segnarlo così profondamente -aveva la forza e la capacità di difendersi dalle attenzioni indesiderate e, negli anni, gli era successo più di una volta- ma questa situazione era ben diversa, si trattava delle attenzioni indesiderate da parte di una persona legata a una delle sue sorelle … era molto più che non consensuale: era contro ogni morale possibile.  
La sera a cena aveva parlato pochissimo e si era ritirato nella propria stanza molto presto, con la scusa della stanchezza. Dopo una notte quasi insonne, aveva deciso di raccontare alla sorella quanto successo, ma il mattino successivo, a colazione, aveva incontrato una Luisa ben poco propensa a parlare: era evidentemente arrabbiata, arrabbiata con lui.  
«Certo da te tutto mi sarei aspettata» aveva iniziato quasi pacatamente «ma non che saltassi addosso al mio ragazzo.»  
Dante l'aveva guardata con tanto d'occhi e lei aveva continuato «Ce ne sono un sacco di uomini in giro: perché lui? Capisco che sia molto più che carino, ben educato e intelligente, ma si dà il caso che sia etero e che sia “mio”.»  
Distrutto per quella palese mancanza di fiducia da parte di una persona di famiglia nei suoi confronti, per essere stato condannato senza possibilità di difesa, né di appello, dalla propria sorella, era andato via da casa, senza aspettare un minuto di più. Aveva fatto male a non parlare subito con Luisa e a non spiegarle con che verme si fosse messa, avendo dato invece a lui il tempo di mentire sul reale svolgimento dei fatti.

«La scorsa settimana sono andato a casa e non ho trovato di meglio da fare che litigare con la mia sorellina più giovane, per colpa di uno stronzo» riprese a parlare dopo quell'intermezzo silenzioso. «Non mi sono fatto vedere spesso, ultimamente, e forse sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi tornato neppure stavolta.  
Sono riuscito a combinare un casino mondiale, senza neanche parlare … o forse il casino è venuto fuori proprio perché non ho parlato … non lo so, fatto sta che ci sto da cani, ma non è sufficiente» si passò le mani sul viso e rimase zitto in un attimo di disperazione.  
L'artigiano assentì, anche senza aver capito un granché di quel discorso: era chiaro che Dante avesse bisogno di una valvola di sfogo, ma che non fosse pronto a raccontare il vero motivo di tanta tensione.  
«Scusami: sono un povero imbecille» continuò lui infatti denigrandosi «non afferro mai le vere intenzioni di chi ho di fronte e, quando finalmente le capisco, mi dico che sono troppo meschine e che sicuramente ho frainteso … sono un cretino.»  
«Sei un ingenuo, piuttosto: siccome tu non faresti certe cose, ti aspetti che anche gli altri non siano disposti a scendere tanto in basso» sentenziò Lupo «ma c'è qualcuno che dice: pensa male, sarà peccato, ma ci azzecchi sempre.»  
L'architetto sollevò lo sguardo grigio in quello cobalto: come al solito l'artigiano aveva sintetizzato in tre parole tutte le sue elucubrazioni.  
«E allora, che faccio?»  
«Quello che ti senti. Se per un po' hai bisogno di stare lontano da casa, allora fallo, ma senza sentirti in colpa. Poi, però, chiarisci, perché con quelli cui vuoi bene bisogna sempre mettere le cose a posto.»  
Dante annuì «Ci proverò, ma non adesso.»  
Lupo lo guardò con quel suo ghigno traverso «Prenditi il tuo tempo …» poi cambiò discorso repentinamente «Ah! A trattare il ferro per non farlo arrugginire ci vorrà un botto, ma i soldi non sono un problema, giusto? Vada per la specchiera nel bagno.»  
Rise apertamente e l'altro lo seguì, sciogliendo un po' di quella tensione che se lo stava portando via.

Erano nuovamente impegnati a prendere misure, quando Lupo buttò là: «A proposito di famiglia, stasera vado a mangiare dai miei. Stamattina mia madre mi ha chiamato per dirmi che mi avrebbe preparato le fettuccine ai formaggi e lo stracotto con le patate al forno.»  
«Robina leggera» motteggiò l'altro a mezza voce.  
«Sono i miei piatti preferiti e allora ogni tanto li prepara e mi chiama perché vada a cena da loro. Non ci vediamo spesso, anche se viviamo nello stesso paese.»  
«Fosse mia madre, ti spellerebbe vivo: pensa che i miei fratelli, anche se sono tutti accasati, almeno un pasto al giorno lo fanno dalla mamma, e il venerdì sera ci devono essere tutti, anche nuore e nipotini» spiegò scarabocchiando numeri su un foglio lì vicino «l'unico esentato per motivi di forza maggiore, sono io, e comunque non sempre» sghignazzò.  
«Mia madre non è mai stata chioccia … forse perché io non sono mai stato un buon figlio» asserì Lupo, ridiventato improvvisamente serio, quasi stesse parlando da solo «sono sempre stato un solitario, anche da bambino, e forse lei ha smesso di provarci, dopo un po'.»  
«Ognuno ha il suo carattere, mica nessuno può fartene una colpa» intervenne allora Dante con aria battagliera «e poi apprezzala una famiglia che non ti invade la vita: quando vuoi fare cambio …»  
Il fabbro sorrise «Vieni anche tu stasera, così lei avrà qualcuno con cui parlare. E poi mi scoccia sempre che non le faccio mai conoscere i miei amici … sarà contenta di vederti.»  
«Ma così, senza preavviso e senza essere invitato? Non si può piombare in casa della gente in questo modo» si schermì l'architetto, memore di tutti i pistolotti sulla buona educazione che sua madre gli aveva sempre impartito.  
«Ti ho invitato io e sta sicuro che li farai contenti: anche mio padre mi chiede da sempre che gente frequento e, a parte Sandra e una volta Mario, in casa dei miei non ci ho mai portato nessun altro. Dai: ci passiamo una serata diversa e senza dover cucinare» aggiunse.  
«Se lo dici tu … a tuo padre piace il lambrusco? Ne ho qualche bottiglia di quello che facciamo noi: potrei portargliene un paio, che dici?»  
«Va bene tutto» lo tranquillizzò, constatando con piacere come avesse perso quella strana malinconia e sembrasse di nuovo il solito Dante.


	9. Capitolo 9 - Le reminiscenze

«Ecco, vedi? Parlavamo di questo e quello e già dimenticavo di dirti che stamattina è passato Berto da me in officina; mi ha detto di spargere la voce: stasera pizza da lui in taverna. Fallo sapere anche a Dante, visto che lo vedi senz'altro più tu di me» lo interruppe Sandra.  
«Ma sei sicura? In fondo è venuto solo un paio di volte con noi» si schermì Lupo.  
«Già, ma tra voi vi vedete spesso, no? E poi cosa importa? Berto ha detto: “Più siamo, meglio è!”, come al suo solito, e poi mi è sembrato che si siano presi piuttosto bene con il tuo architetto … di fiducia» lo stuzzicò ghignando.  
«Che palla che sei … non è “il mio architetto”, lavoriamo insieme. E poi cos'è? Sarai mica gelosa? Adesso Giulio non ti basta più?» La rincorse lui, afferrandola per la vita e fingendo di stringersela addosso per baciarla. «Guarda che glielo dico che vai in giro a tentare i puttanieri impenitenti come me!»  
«Coglione! Non metterei le corna a Giulio con te neanche se fossi l'ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra!» Sandra era un po' in affanno e aveva i capelli, verde acido, più scompigliati del solito.  
Risero entrambi, poi lei si divincolò facilmente e lui la rimbrottò. «Quindi, non con me, ma con qualcun altro lo faresti! Ah, che donna sei! Lo sai che potrei ricattarti con un lapsus del genere? Ormai lo hai detto ...»   
«Cosa mi fai dire? Non metterei le corna a Giulio per niente al mondo! Punto!» si corresse lei.  
Sentirono un colpo di tosse, si voltarono entrambi e lì, sulla porta dell'officina, c'era Dante che li guardava.  
«Hei, giusto te» lo apostrofò subito il fabbro «sei occupato stasera?»  
L'interpellato si fece avanti, raggiungendoli, sembrava un po' rigido e ben poco ciarliero.  
«No» rispose infatti, laconico.  
«Allora si va tutti da Berto: una pizza nel forno a legna che non ne hai mai mangiato di così buone … altro che pizzeria!»  
«Sì, sì» approvò lei sorridendo «è bravo davvero, e pensare che di mestiere fa il bottegaio.»  
«Ma che bottegaio» la rintuzzò Lupo «ha un supermercato che sarà settecento metri quadri e ci trovi tutto: da uno spillo a un elefante bianco!»  
«Non so» rimuginò l'architetto in quel battibeccare fitto dei due «sono un po' stanco e forse sarebbe meglio che andassi a dormire presto, una volta tanto.»  
«Perché? Di solito sei uno che vive di notte?» Lo freddò Sandra, allontanandosi dall'amico e squadrando il nuovo venuto con sguardo sospettoso «o è una scusa per non uscire con noi perché siamo un po' grezzi?» Ipotizzò assottigliando gli occhi.  
«No, che dici» Dante era in evidente imbarazzo «mi sono trovato bene con voi e poi Berto, non parla molto, ma sembra un tipo a posto.»  
«E ci mancherebbe altro …» mugugnò Sandra «ora vado che ho una BMV da finire per le sei. Ci vediamo da Berto, allora, … e se verrai sarai uno in più» concluse, senza troppi complimenti, rivolta all'architetto.  
Quando se ne fu andata, quest'ultimo azzardò «Ma era arrabbiata?»  
«Finché non sei arrivato tu, no» ghignò Lupo rimettendosi a lavorare.  
Dante si sentì ancora più a disagio. «Mi dispiace, se vi ho interrotti» aggiunse mortificato.  
«Ma sei fuori? Guarda che scherzavamo, io e Sandra. È proprio vero che lei non mette le corna a Giulio … come è vero che io sono un puttaniere» ragionò quasi parlando con se stesso. «Non reggo le donne per più di un paio d'ore, lo sai. Con lei, invece, è diverso: non potrei mai stare con lei … è una questione di pelle … non me la sono mai calcolata come donna. Però è un amico come nessun altro.» Lo guardò serio per un lungo secondo chiedendosi “Ma perché sto a dargli tutte 'ste spiegazioni?” per poi rispondersi facendo finta di esserne convinto “Perché non vada a mettere strane idee in testa a Giulio … che già ne ha abbastanza di sue” anche se, avrebbe potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco, l'architetto non era tipo da sparlare di quello che aveva visto in officina. Poi riprese a voce alta «Allora da Berto ci vieni o no?»  
«Ci vengo, ci vengo» lo rassicurò Dante «altrimenti Sandra mi fa passare per uno con la puzza sotto il naso -come se non fossi un contadino, prima che un architetto-. Un giorno bisogna fare un raid dai miei: chiamo mia madre e le faccio preparare piadine, tigelle e gnocco fritto per tutti. Vedrai che dopo essere stata nel posto dove sono cresciuto, aver preso qualche scappellotto da mio padre e aver bevuto una mezza dozzina di bicchieri di quello buono, la smetterà di dire che non esco con voi perché siete grezzi.»  
«Certo che le hai proprio schiacciato i piedi stavolta … e poi quella battuta infelice su Berto: anche se non la conosci benissimo, dovresti esserti accorto che gli amici non si toccano» lo provocò Lupo. Chissà perché gli piaceva vederlo sulla corda, una volta tanto, ma poi ebbe pietà di lui. «Ti ha detto così solo perché hai cominciato a fare il difficile, come se, per farti uscire con noi, ti si dovesse chiedere come un favore, prima che ti degni a dire sì. Tra noi non si fanno moine, né vuoti formalismi: se ti va, vieni, senza stare a fare tanto tira e molla.»  
«Anch'io sono abituato così, solo che lei mi mette in soggezione» ammise allora l'altro.  
Lupo se ne uscì in una risata di petto che presto coinvolse anche l'amico. «Tutti sono in soggezione con Sandra … anche Giulio, che ti credi? Lo fa camminare che sembra vuoto … ma com'è che sei venuto a quest'ora?» Si risolse a chiedergli.

La casa di Berto era una bella villa a due piani, appena fuori città. Al piano terra ci viveva lui –al momento single– al piano superiore i suoi genitori, con i due figli più giovani. Il seminterrato era occupato quasi per metà dalla cantina e per il restante spazio da un salone, arredato da una bella credenza antica, con intarsi e vetrine, e da un lungo tavolo in legno di ciliegio, fatto a L e sistemato lungo due delle pareti.  
Sull'ultima parete si snodava il piano di lavoro di granito grigio, il lavello e, nell'angolo, la bocca di un forno a legna che all'interno aveva un diametro di oltre un metro e dove bruciava un fuoco allegro ed aggressivo. Sotto al forno c'era la legna, ben stipata in ciocchi quasi regolari, in modo da costituire una bella riserva di combustibile.  
Quando gli amici cominciarono ad arrivare, Berto li accolse con il solito sorriso timido; aveva già preparato la pasta per la pizza, che lievitava sul pianale di una bella madia in legno, coperta da un drappo candido. In un recipiente di terracotta era già pronto il pomodoro condito con olio, sale e origano, ed un bel mazzo di basilico profumava l'aria e attendeva di essere sfogliato e lavato.  
«Ti serve una mano?» Si offrì Lupo.  
«Se qualcuno avesse voglia, ci sarebbero da mettere in tavola piatti e posate. È già tutto lì pronto sulla credenza» rispose il padrone di casa.  
Il fabbro si guardò intorno e diede voce a Mario «Hei, scansafatiche, va bene che adesso hai la morosa, ma non ti sembra di poter staccare un po' quelle mani da addosso a lei per darne una a me?» L'interpellato fece orecchie da mercante e continuò a stringere a sé la ragazza che aveva incontrato tempo prima in discoteca.  
«Ti aiuto io» propose Dante afferrando la tovaglia che giaceva accanto al resto.  
La allargarono sul tavolo, quindi Nanni prese un certo numero di piatti e cominciò a distribuirli sul desco, a distanza regolare.  
«Si sa quanti siamo?» Chiese all'architetto, tanto per attaccare bottone.  
«Non chiederlo a me: io sono l'ultimo arrivato,» poi si rivolse a Lupo, «che dici? Il vino lo metto già in tavola o preferiranno la birra?»  
«Piazza qualche bottiglia qua e là -vedrai che lo apprezzano tutti il vino di tuo padre- la birra la porta Sandra, ma con Giulio arrivano tra mezz'ora almeno: aveva non so cosa da fare, ancora. Mi ha avvisato poco prima che uscissi di casa;» poi si guardò intorno «e qualcuno berrà acqua? O sarà addirittura inutile metterla in tavola?»  
«Per la piega che prende la serata, direi che potremmo risparmiarci la fatica, se non fosse per la Giò: riusciremo mai a convertirla?» Pontificò Nanni quasi sghignazzando, poi ridivenne serio. «Ragazzi devo raccontarvene una!» Esclamò a voce più alta.  
Gli altri, cui si erano aggiunti la Giò e Luigi in “modalità ragazzo”, Nando, Bobo e Laura, smisero di parlare per sentire l'ultima del moro allampanato più comico della compagnia.  
Quando si rese conto che pendevano tutti dalle sue labbra, Nanni cominciò a raccontare. «Sabato scorso sono andato a Bologna con un paio di vecchi amici per una rimpatriata con i compagni dell'università. Siamo andati a mangiare tutti insieme e parecchi si sono portati dietro la ragazza. C'era anche Luca, te lo ricordi quello che a volte veniva in ritiro a casa mia prima degli esami?» Domandò rivolto a Nando e, quando questi annuì, riprese a raccontare «Beh, lui, si è portato una sua amica. Una tizia con un caschetto di capelli neri e un culo che sembrava finto, appiccicato lassù, in cima ad un paio di gambe lunghe che erano una favola. Aveva addosso una gonna tutta pizzi, che ogni volta che si muoveva non potevi fare a meno di guardarla e, malgrado avesse poco davanzale, l'unica cosa che non mi piaceva davvero di lei era il fatto che non ti guardasse mai negli occhi: era sempre sfuggente, anche mentre ti parlava.»  
«E adesso vienimi a dire che le guardavi gli occhi …» lo interruppe Nando, provocando lo scroscio di una risata generale.  
«Lasciami continuare, scemo. Ci siamo seduti a tavola -lei tra me e Luca- e mi ha attaccato bottone: mi ha raccontato che si chiama Roby, che ha la voce bassa perché soffre di laringite cronica, che anche lei è laureata in medicina e sta facendo la specializzazione in chirurgia estetica a Bologna.  
Abbiamo ordinato tutti cose diverse, così, durante il pasto, mi ha chiesto di assaggiare quello che stavo mangiando io e mi ha offerto qualche boccone dal suo piatto.  
E fin qui tutto bene, se nonché ha bevuto un po' e, quando ci siamo alzati dalla sedia per avvicinarci al bar a prendere il caffè, mi si è appoggiata addosso perché le girava un po' la testa -e io tra me ho pensato “Questa non è abituata a bere”- ma poi si è ripresa e mi ha invitato a ballare, perché nella sala accanto al ristorante fanno anche un po' discoteca.  
La musica non era un granché -quasi tutta dell'anteguerra, ma vabbèh!- e questa ha iniziato a strusciarmisi addosso come un serpente. E tanto ha fatto che me l'ha fatto venire duro ...» risata generale dei presenti.  
«A te ci vuol poco a fartelo rizzare:» lo rintuzzò la Giò «basta che respirino!» Altra risata.  
«E non mi interrompere che perdo il filo,» protestò il medico condotto.  
«Ma che filo … la sottana semmai!» Lo prese in giro Mario.  
«Taci tu, che la tua parte la fai ogni volta che usciamo ...» si bloccò e, resosi conto della gaffe nei confronti della nuova ragazza dell'amico, tentò di correggersi, «facevi la tua parte, ora non più,» altra ghignata degli astanti.  
«Comunque struscia che ti struscia, l'ho spinta nei bagni, le ho infilato la lingua fino in gola ed una mano sotto la gonna, e cazzo! ... sì, è proprio il caso di dirlo, cazzo, era un uomo! Ci sono rimasto tanto male che non ho reagito immediatamente e sto stupido ha pensato che ci stessi, così mi ha infilato le mani nei pantaloni. Allora l'ho bloccato al muro e gli ho detto che … grazie ma io passo. Non ho niente contro i gay, ma non mi piace confonderli con le donne … eppure aveva un culo!!!» La risata generale che seguì non sfiorò nemmeno Dante che ebbe invece una folgorazione: Roby! Come aveva fato a non capire? A non ricordare subito?

L'anno precedente, a Bologna, aveva incontrato alcuni colleghi per lavoro e poi erano andati a far nottata insieme in un locale. Giovanni aveva portato la propria ragazza, che frequentava la specializzazione di chirurgia, aveva un caschetto di capelli neri ed uno sguardo “da geisha”: si chiamava Roby.  
Come aveva fatto a non ricordare subito il particolare dello sguardo? Ecco dove aveva già visto Roberto, il Roberto di sua sorella Luisa.  
Cribbio! Portava una parrucca, sicuramente, e gli si era attaccato come una zecca per quasi tutta la cena. Ovviamente lui, non essendo interessato -vuoi perché era la ragazza del suo amico, vuoi perché sembrava davvero una donna- se n'era andato con una scusa. “La lascio a qualcuno più etero di me, che la soddisferà senz'altro, alla faccia di quel tonto di Giovanni che se la scarrozza dietro ...” aveva motteggiato tra sé.  
E pensare che gli indizi c'erano tutti: viveva a Bologna, frequentava la specializzazione in chirurgia estetica, lo sguardo abbassato di quegli occhi di acquamarina … come aveva fatto a non capirlo subito?  
Da allora non aveva mai più pensato a Roby, fino a quel momento, fino al racconto della “disavventura di Nanni”.

Si riebbe che gli altri ridevano forte e Nanni era rosso come un peperone: chissà che battute si era perso durante quella reminiscenza, ma l'importante era aver capito … aver ricordato.  
«E se ci mettessimo tutti a tavola?» Propose Sandra arrivata in quel momento con Giulio. «Così ci raccontate tutti i pettegolezzi che avete fatto finora.»  
«Fermi, fermi!» Si fece invece sentire la voce di Laura. «Bobo ed io dobbiamo dirvi una cosa importante ...» così dicendo la donna si girò verso il marito con gli occhi pieni di gioia.  
«Mi sa che ci vorrà un bicchiere di quello buono per quello che dobbiamo dirvi ...» le fece eco Bobo sorridendo.  
«E cosa sarà mai?!?» Scherzò Nanni che, a giudicare dall'aria furbetta che aveva messo su, era già al corrente della novità.  
«Tra sette mesi la compagnia crescerà di numero, aspettiamo un bambino!» Disse Bobo tutto d'un fiato ed abbracciò gli amici uno per uno.  
«Allora stasera si brinda!» Ululò Mario.  
«Certo che si brinda … alla salute del nostro pupo o della nostra pupa, chissà ...» ipotizzò il neo-papà sollevando due bottiglie di prosecco.  
Lupo si accorse solo in quel momento che Dante era rimasto un po' in disparte, così gli si avvicinò e gli sussurrò in mezzo ai denti «Si può sapere cos'hai? Se davvero non ti andava di stare con noi stasera, potevi fare a meno di venire.»  
«Macché, ero solo sovrappensiero,» si scusò e poi si rivolse ai neo-genitori, «brindo anch'io al bambino nuovo, i bambini sono una benedizione e io posso dirvelo, perché i miei fratelli hanno quattro figli e non c'è nulla di più bello di un neonato.» Quindi afferrò il bicchiere che Bobo gli porgeva, lo alzò sorridendo a Laura e bevve un sorso di vino freddo.  
Si sentì il campanello suonare e i commensali si girarono verso Berto.  
«Chi aspettiamo ancora?» Verbalizzò la Giò per tutti gli altri.  
«Direi che dovrebbe essere … ciao Sabrina!» Appellò quindi la nuova venuta.  
La piccola folla si voltò come un sol uomo verso la porta: poterono ammirare così una Sabrina tutta rossa e impacciata nel trovarsi addosso lo sguardo di tutti.  
«Ciao … scusatemi, sono in ritardo,» si schermì la ragazza e si fece avanti con un largo vassoio tra le mani, coperto da un canovaccio candido, e l'aria si profumò immediatamente di vaniglia e cannella.  
«Se ti porti dietro odorini del genere … arriva pure in ritardo quando vuoi!» Le concesse Nanni annusando a pieni polmoni.  
«Sottane e dolci,» lo tartassò la Giò, «lui non si commuove per nient'altro.»


	10. Capitolo 10 – Per un amico si fa

Lupo era stanco, come mai lo era stato in vita propria, si sentiva uno straccio, aveva anche freddo e vedeva male. Era stata una giornata pesante quella, desiderava solo andare a casa, buttarsi sul letto e dormire una settimana.  
Anche se all'orario di chiusura mancavano ancora tre quarti d'ora, decise di chiudere l'officina: l'indomani sarebbe stato un altro giorno, a Dio piacendo.  
Stava girando la chiave nella serratura del portellone scorrevole, quando un'auto dalla linea sportiva si fermò lì davanti.  
«Hei, ma non è ancora presto per scappare?» Gli domandò la voce ridanciana di Dante.  
«Vado a casa: sono a pezzi,» spiegò il fabbro.  
«Si vede: sei pallido e hai gli occhi lucidi. Non sarà che ti sia preso la febbre?» Ipotizzò il nuovo venuto guardandolo più da vicino.  
«Io non ho mai la febbre,» sintetizzò l'altro lapidario.  
«Forse non ce l'avrai mai, ma …» gli passò a tradimento una mano sulla fronte e constatò soltanto «scotti. Sali che ti porto a casa.»  
Lupo si sentiva davvero male, quindi non ebbe la forza di obiettare e, stranamente docile, salì sull'auto.  
Dante tornò alla carica «Hai niente per l'influenza in casa?».  
«Ti ho detto che non mi ammalo mai,» ripeté Lupo con voce stanca.  
«Ok, allora mi fermo in farmacia,» decise l'architetto e l'altro non obiettò.  
Dieci minuti dopo salivano con l'ascensore fino al piano e il padrone di casa fece una fatica d'inferno a centrare la serratura con la chiave. Come entrarono, l'ammalato venne condotto nella propria stanza ed aiutato con pazienza a spogliarsi, infilarsi un pigiama -rintracciato miracolosamente in fondo ad un cassetto- e a sdraiarsi nel letto.  
«Questo è un termometro auricolare,» iniziò a spiegare Dante aprendo una scatoletta, «aspetta che ti misuro la temperatura.»  
Accostò l'apparecchio all'orecchio del fabbro e dopo pochi secondi ne sentì il breve segnale, controllò ed emise un fischio.  
«Posso crederti quando dici di essere a pezzi, trentanove: mi meraviglio che tu sia riuscito ad arrivare a casa sulle tue gambe,» lo guardò preoccupato. «Non sarà meglio chiamare la guardia medica? O almeno i tuoi …»  
«Non fare tragedie: dammi la medicina che hai comprato e poi vattene a casa tranquillo, io starò bene.»  
«Tu sei pazzo: io non ti lascio solo in queste condizioni. Hai la febbre alta per essere un adulto, devi bere molto o ti potresti disidratare. Ti do un antipiretico, tanto puoi prenderlo anche a stomaco vuoto, e poi prenderò un paio di asciugamani e ti farò qualche spugnatura fredda sulla fronte.»  
Lupo aprì gli occhi e, con un ghigno traverso sul viso provato, osservò «E com'è che sei così informato? Sembri un'infermierina del reparto pediatrico!» Poi, ridivenuto serio ripeté «Lascia perdere, prometto che starò bene, non preoccuparti. Grazie per tutto.»  
«Secondo te, sapendo che hai trentanove di febbre e sei solo come un cane, io posso mollarti qui senza pensarci? Adesso chiamo la guardia medica e tu te ne stai fermo e zitto finché non arriva. Intanto bevi.» Gli porse il bicchiere e lo aiutò ad alzarsi quel minimo per evitargli di farsi la doccia.  
«Immagino tu non abbia cannucce in casa.»  
«Cosa?» Domandò stranito Lupo.  
«Cannucce ... sai quelle cose di plastica colorata che si danno ai bambini per bere le bibite dalle lattine?!» Era un po' sarcastico, ma non poteva farci nulla: era molto in pensiero per l'incosciente sdraiato nel letto e quello era un modo per scaricare la tensione.  
«Ce n'è un pacchetto chiuso nel mobiletto sopra il frigo. Sono lì da non so quanto tempo: me le hanno ficcate per sbaglio nella borsa al supermercato ... Dio che freddo. Mi prendi una coperta nell'anta in alto dell'armadio, per favore?»  
«Se hai freddo vuol dire che la temperatura sale ancora. Io chiamo la guardia medica.»  
Senza più ascoltare le proteste del fabbro, si accinse a fare la telefonata. Dopo poco più di un quarto d'ora sentirono suonare il citofono: fu Dante ad accogliere il medico di turno.  
«Dottore … io non mi sono mai ammalato, nemmeno da bambino, non posso avere la febbre ...» mugugnò Lupo appena questi entrò nella sua stanza.  
Dante ragguagliò il sanitario. «Lo scusi, straparla. Ha la febbre molto alta, gliel'ho misurata mezz'ora fa ed era a trentanove, adesso dovrebbe essere salita ancora.»   
«Ora vediamo.» Il giovane medico estrasse dalla valigetta che si portava appresso un termometro simile a quello appena acquistato dall'architetto e lo appoggiò al padiglione auricolare di Lupo.  
«Trentanove e otto. È ancora più forte. Che sintomi ha?» Chiese rivolto al malato.  
Questi gli sorrise come fosse ubriaco «Faccio più presto a dirle quello che non ho.»  
«Dolori ovunque, ha detto, e freddo,» tradusse serio per lui l'amico.  
«Apra la bocca che guardiamo la gola,» ordinò il nuovo venuto e si avvicinò al malato con un abbassalingua ed una penna che, al posto della punta per scrivere, aveva una lampadina che emetteva un fascio di luce bianca.  
Il fabbro obbedì impotente: erano due contro uno e, in più, lui si sentiva uno straccio.  
«La gola è un po' arrossata, ma nulla che giustifichi un febbrone del genere;» gli palpò le ghiandole linfatiche nel collo, gli auscultò il torace e poi, dopo averlo fatto mettere seduto, anche la schiena. «Non ci sono focolai di bronchite o polmonite … ha difficoltà a urinare?» Domandò ancora.  
«No,» rispose Lupo, «sono andato in bagno prima di mettermi a letto.»  
«Dolori alla pancia o allo stomaco? Nausea? Vomito?» Ipotizzò ancora la guardia medica palpando il ventre piatto del malato. Questi negò.  
«Bene, allora è una virosi asintomatica: sta girando in questi giorni. C'è un sacco di gente che ha solo febbre, senza altri disturbi. Tre giorni di letto, antipiretici, bere molti liquidi e si risolve tutto. Per una settimana si sentirà stanco e debilitato, ma fa tutto parte del pacchetto,» sentenziò il giovane, poi si rivolse a Dante che era rimasto ritto in un angolo, con le braccia conserte al petto, «e sarebbe meglio che suo fratello non restasse solo: ha la pressione un po' bassa e con questa temperatura, se si alzasse in piedi potrebbe finire lungo disteso per terra.»  
«Non è mio fratello: è un amico rompipalle!» Intervenne il malato.  
«Scusate, ma pensavo foste fratelli, bisticciate come due che convivono da tanto … comunque meno male che ci sono gli amici rompipalle, se lo tenga stretto;» lo rintuzzò il medico cominciando a raccattare tutte le cose usate e a riporle nella propria borsa. «Ha medicine in casa?»  
«Venendo qui mi sono fermato in farmacia e gli ho comprato questi antipiretici,» intervenne l'architetto, mostrando gli acquisti di quella sera, «possono andare bene?»  
Il giovane osservò quanto esibito e approvò.  
«Lo tenga al caldo, lo faccia bere spesso … acqua, thè, quello che vuole, basta che beva, e gli dia una pastiglia di questo, all'occorrenza anche ogni sei ore –malgrado qui prescriva ogni otto– per tenergli la temperatura ad un livello accettabile. Se sudasse, lo faccia cambiare. Se avesse bisogno, chiami: io sono reperibile tutta la notte, fino a domattina alle otto,» concluse stringendo la mano di Dante, poi si rivolse a Lupo «e lei non faccia capricci e dia retta al suo amico. Mi raccomando: niente imprudenze o potrebbe pagarla cara.»

La notte trascorse in modo strano: la temperatura di Lupo non accennava a diminuire e Dante non si dava pace. Il malato era sopito in uno strano sonno, che ogni tanto lo faceva tremare per il freddo, a volte invece restava immobile tanto da sembrare morto, se non fosse stato tanto bollente.  
Per non addormentarsi e rischiare di non svegliarsi in tempo per somministrargli le medicine e farlo bere sovente, l'architetto trascinò una poltroncina del salotto accanto al letto e sedette lì, con una luce di cortesia accesa sul comodino, a leggere un libro preso a prestito dallo scaffale parecchio fornito dell'altra stanza.  
Poi, verso le quattro del mattino, Lupo aprì gli occhi e chiamò l'amico «Sono bagnato fradicio, da strizzare,» mugugnò.  
«Lo aveva detto il dottore che avresti sudato,» commentò l'altro appoggiandogli la mano sulla fronte. «La febbre è scesa almeno un po'. Adesso resta lì fermo: io vado a cercare un paio di asciugamani, biancheria asciutta e vengo ad aiutarti a cambiarti. Non devi prendere freddo.»  
«Va bene mammina,» lo prese in giro l'altro bonariamente.  
«Fottiti!» Abbaiò Dante con i nervi a fior di pelle, poi infilò la testa nell'armadio alla ricerca di quanto necessario.  
Il malato rimase in silenzio: sapeva di essersi meritato quell'invettiva, quindi non reagì. L'amico era rimasto a vegliarlo tutta la notte, arrovellandosi nella preoccupazione, e non meritava certo di essere preso in giro per questo.  
Quando furono pronti tutti gli indumenti, l'architetto lo aiutò a mettersi seduto. Gli sfilò la maglia e prese a strofinarlo velocemente con una salvietta morbida, poi gli infilò a forza il pigiama asciutto; stesso trattamento subirono i pantaloni ed, infine, gli strizzò i capelli anche loro umidi di sudore.  
«Dovrei andare in bagno,» lo informò serio Lupo.  
«Avanti, ti aiuto,» ordinò secco l'altro, senza guardarlo in viso.  
Mentre raggiungevano i servizi, il fabbro si scusò «Perdonami: non volevo offenderti e non ho pensato, prima di dire cretinate, che a quest'ora tu potessi essere stanco e nervoso per la nottataccia che ti ho fatto passare.»  
«Ce la fai dentro o vuoi che ti accompagni?» Gli domandò Dante, senza dare l'idea di aver sentito nulla di quello che l'altro aveva appena detto.  
«Grazie, mi aggiusto,» masticò il malato imbarazzandosi un po'.  
L'amico lo osservò entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, a quel punto si permise un ghigno liberatorio.  
“Ti insegno io a fare lo stronzo; anche se sei malato, non vuol dire che puoi permetterti proprio tutto,” pensò, poi filò nella stanza a sostituire a tempo di record le lenzuola del letto, zuppe di sudore anch'esse.  
Quando Lupo tornò dal bagno e si infilò nel letto pulito e asciutto, guardò l'amico con gratitudine.  
«Non so cosa avrei fatto senza di te,» aggiunse in un sussurro.  
«Per un amico, si fa,» motteggiò l'altro raccogliendo tutta la biancheria, «ti carico la lavatrice.»  
Erano quasi le cinque quando Dante tornò nella stanza del malato e lo trovò addormentato, ma il suo sonno ora era più normale. Prese il termometro e lo avvicinò all'orecchio di Lupo, poi controllò la temperatura segnata: trentasette e sette, una cosa accettabile.

Verso le dieci il malato si svegliò. Ricordò immediatamente tutte le vicissitudini della notte appena trascorsa e cercò con gli occhi l'uomo che lo aveva accudito tutto il tempo.  
Era sdraiato, ancora vestito e con gli occhiali inforcati, lì accanto; si era tirato addosso un lembo della coperta e si era addormentato di sasso.  
Si sentiva ancora tutto rotto, ma la febbre doveva essere ancora abbastanza bassa, perché non percepiva i dolori lancinanti, alle giunture e alla testa, della sera precedente: ora provava una stanchezza ed un disagio generalizzati.  
Si alzò cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, cercò il cellulare e si infilò in bagno.  
Prima di tutto si lavò per bene i denti, perché si sentiva la bocca fatta di spago, poi chiamò Sandra, perché da lì a poco più di un quarto d'ora, l'amica sarebbe passata all'officina come ogni giorno per il caffè e, trovando tutto chiuso, si sarebbe preoccupata.  
«Com'è che chiami a quest'ora?» Lo accolse lei.  
«Perché non sono al lavoro, sono rimasto a casa: stanotte ho avuto la febbre altissima, quasi quaranta, ma stamattina sto meglio.» Le spiegò compunto. «È una virosi asintomatica che fa venire solo la febbre, ma il medico ha detto che devo restare a casa un paio di giorni o rischio una ricaduta … e allora sì che potrebbe essere un problema.»  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Come te la sei cavata da solo? In tanti anni non ti è mai venuto nemmeno un raffreddore. Pensavo non avessi in casa nemmeno il termometro,» sghignazzò lei pur con un po' di apprensione nella voce.  
«Non ero solo: Dante è rimasto con me. È venuto ieri sera che stavo chiudendo, si è accorto che stavo male e ...» e le raccontò tutto quello che era accaduto nottetempo.  
«Certo che sei proprio uno stronzo: lui sta in piedi tutta la notte e tu gli dai della “mammina”! Fossi stata io ti avrei preso a sberle e ti avrei lasciato lì, da solo, come un cavolo senz'acqua. Altro che aiutarti, cambiarti il letto e caricarti pure la lavatrice.» Tossicchiò pensosa «Vengo nella pausa pranzo e ti stendo la biancheria. Hai bisogno che ti faccia la spesa?»  
«Non penso: il dottore ha detto solo antipiretici e liquidi anche se io ho un po' fame. Chissà se posso mangiare?!»  
«Perché? Non hai detto di non avere mal di stomaco né mal di pancia?» Chiese conferma la sua interlocutrice.  
«Fortunatamente da quel punto di vista sto bene.»  
«E allora puoi mangiare quello che vuoi: come fai a essere così tonto? Vabbè, ci vediamo verso la mezza così magari ti preparo qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.» Concluse Sandra.  
Chiuso con lei, telefonò a sua madre e le raccontò tutto in modo molto più soft: solo un pochino di temperatura alterata, niente dolori né necessità di essere assistito. Lei gli domandò se avesse bisogno che andasse da lui, magari anche solo per portargli la spesa o qualche medicina, ma lui si schermì assicurandole che Sandra sarebbe passata per l'ora di pranzo.  
La donna, confortata, lo salutò tranquilla, ignara di quanto le avesse taciuto il figlio per il suo stesso bene.  
«Hai finito i comizi e posso accedere al bagno, o ne hai ancora per molto?» Domandò la voce di Dante al di là della porta.  
Lupo sobbalzò sorpreso e andò ad aprire, scusandosi «Non volevo svegliarti, sei stato in piedi tutta la notte.»  
«Chissà grazie a chi …» ghignò l'altro impietoso.  
Il padrone di casa si fece da parte e lo lasciò passare, dirigendosi poi in cucina.  
Qui preparò il caffè, fece scaldare un po' di latte, prese dal pensile biscotti e fette biscottate così che, uscendo dal bagno, l'amico avrebbe potuto fare colazione con lui.  
«Io vado,» azzardò Dante dall'altra stanza.  
«Ma come, vai? Ho preparato la colazione, mangia qualcosa con me; ieri sera abbiamo saltato anche la cena: non è possibile che tu non abbia fame,» protestò il fabbro.  
«Va bene, ma solo un caffè e scappo, che sono in un ritardo stratosferico,» borbottò quindi l'architetto brusco.  
«Sei ancora arrabbiato per stanotte,» sintetizzò Lupo, «ti ho chiesto scusa, non volevo offenderti …»  
«Sì, tu la gente l'ammazzi e poi chiedi scusa … semplice no?» Non era più arrabbiato, era solo ancora un po' preoccupato e questo lo faceva diventare scontroso, soprattutto per i sentimenti che cominciava a provare per quel buzzurro, insensibile che si ritrovava davanti. «Hai misurato la febbre?»  
«Non sono capace, io sono rimasto a quando mia madre mi metteva il termometro a mercurio sotto il braccio ed aspettava dieci minuti d'orologio … che ne so di come funziona quel coso?»  
«Quel coso è un termometro auricolare, te l'ho già detto,» e si avviò nella stanza per prendere il dispositivo, «lo avvicini all'orecchio, con questa punta orientata verso il foro, poi sfiori questo pulsante e un attimo dopo puoi leggere la temperatura su questo piccolo schermo,» e spiegando aveva eseguito i movimenti necessari «vedi? Trentasette e quatto, stai decisamente meglio.» Bevve il caffè che Lupo gli aveva messo nella tazzina, afferrò un biscotto al volo e concluse «Adesso devo proprio andare.»  
«Grazie,» mormorò il suo interlocutore puntando nei suoi occhi grigi i propri blu.  
«Ti chiamo quando stacco verso l'una e poi ci vediamo stasera. Prima di andare a casa passo a vedere come stai,» promise.  
«Non sei più arrabbiato?»  
Dante rise tra sé, in quel momento Lupo sembrava uno dei suoi nipotini, dopo che aveva combinato una marachella, così gli sorrise e dissentì con la testa. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma pensò che non fosse il caso, quindi si voltò e si diresse all'ingresso.  
«Grazie,» ripeté l'amico, guardandolo andare via, e qualcosa di caldo, che era rimasto depositato fino ad allora in fondo al suo stomaco, si dissolse lasciandolo solo, a disagio, senza quella presenza divenuta ormai quasi scontata.

Come promesso, Sandra si fece vedere intorno alla mezza, per preparare qualcosa di veloce e mangiare insieme a lui, dopo aver steso le lenzuola.   
«È davvero uno paziente: fossi stata io ti avrei mandato a cagare alla prima stronzata che ti sei fatto uscire da quella boccaccia … “Io non ho mai la febbre!”» gli fece il verso. «E allora? Che sei? Superman?» Scolò la pasta e la condì con olio e parmigiano, così da non caricargli lo stomaco. «Ma davvero il medico vi ha presi per fratelli?» Domandò poi andandosi a sedere di fronte all'amico, un po' pallido e decisamente meno vitale del solito.  
«Sì, però a me non sembra che mi somigli. Tu dici di sì?»  
«Ma mica l'avrà detto perché siate uguali!? Magari per la confidenza che c'è tra voi, no?»  
Il fabbro rimase in silenzio, mangiando lentamente, distrattamente, preso dai pensieri che gli vorticavano in testa. Rimase distante e assente per il resto del breve pasto, poi lei andò via, promettendo di chiamarlo in serata.  
Rimasto solo, leggiucchiò un po', guardò qualche minuto la TV, ma nulla lo entusiasmava: si sentiva stanco, spossato e gli sembrava che gli mancasse qualcosa.  
Si addormentò sul divano del salotto e si svegliò soltanto quando sentì il citofono suonare ripetutamente.  
Si fece violenza per alzarsi, intontito com'era, ed andò a rispondere: era Dante. Non ebbe neppure il tempo di aprirgli il portone che già suonava il campanello.  
«Come stai?» Aveva salito le scale di corsa, senza aspettare l'ascensore. «Quando non mi hai risposto, ho pensato che stessi di nuovo male.» Poi lo guardò con occhio critico. «Non hai una buona cera. Hai avuto ancora febbre?»  
«Non stamattina,» rispose Lupo facendosi da parte per lasciarlo entrare, «nel pomeriggio mi sono addormentato e mi hai svegliato tu.»  
«Mi spiace,» si scusò l'amico, poi guardò l'orologio, «sono le cinque e un quarto. Puoi misurarla anche ora.»  
«Va bene,» accondiscese il padrone di casa, andando a cercare il termometro.  
«Hai mangiato qualcosa?» Dante si sentiva un po' chioccia a fargli tutte quelle domande, ma era preoccupato per lui e non poteva farci nulla. Quello zuccone avrebbe rischiato brutto la sera prima, se non ci fosse stato lui.  
«Sì, è venuta Sandra e ha anche steso le lenzuola,» raccontò Lupo trafficando con l'aggeggio infernale.  
«Dammi qui,» s'impietosì l'architetto e, in un paio di secondi gli misurò la temperatura. «Ancora poche linee, trentasette e quattro,» lo informò con fare ancora un po' sostenuto, «ma attento a non fare il furbo, o ti becchi la ricaduta.» Poi si allontanò diretto alla terrazza. «Vado a raccogliere la biancheria, prima che ti faccia venire in mente di fare la sciocchezza di uscire.»  
Quando tornò con le lenzuola pulite tra le braccia, Lupo si alzò per aiutarlo a piegarle.  
«Sono ancora un pochino umide, basterà addossarle ad una sedia e metterle vicino ad un termosifone.»  
Dante era abituato ai lavori domestici: aveva dovuto cedere ed imparare a gestirli quando aveva cominciato a vivere nella casa con gli altri universitari, poi, vivendo da solo, aveva affinato le tecniche.  
«Volevo chiederti scusa per ieri sera e stanotte,» iniziò Lupo cercando lo sguardo grigio dell'altro, «non so cosa mi sia preso: forse pensavo che, finché non avessi ammesso di essere ammalato, non lo sarei stato davvero. Se non ci fossi stato tu, mi sarei sicuramente spaccato la testa da qualche parte, alzandomi.»  
Il viso un po' scuro di Dante si aprì in un sorriso. «Sei solo un po' testone e convinto di essere invincibile.»  
«Me lo ha detto anche Sandra, e ha detto che se avessi agito con lei come ho fatto con te, mi avrebbe lasciato a morire da solo.»  
Anche se non apprezzava un granché l'essere confrontato con la bionda-bruna-rossa, l'architetto sorrise e domandò «Cosa vuoi per cena?»  
«Qualcosa che mi faccia bene,» rispose Lupo compunto.


	11. Capitolo 11 – In Tequila veritas?

A casa, a riposo, ci rimase due giorni appena e poi tornò in officina, contro il parere del medico, di Sandra e di Dante.  
Fortunatamente riuscì ad evitare la ricaduta ed in pochi giorni si rimise completamente.  
La sua malattia gli aveva fatto toccare con mano l'infinita disponibilità di Dante e gli aveva fatto apprezzare, anche se non ad alta voce, il rapporto che li andava legando.  
Era al supermercato a fare la spesa e girava nel reparto bottiglieria, alla ricerca di una gassosa -non la faceva mai mancare perché era la sola bibita che bevesse Sandra, a parte la birra, naturalmente- quando si girò verso lo scaffale di fronte dove c'erano i superalcolici e fu attratto da un'etichetta, a forma di ferro di cavallo, sulla quale spiccava un nome: Tequila.  
Ricordò immediatamente che piaceva a Dante e che si erano ripromessi di trascorrere una serata a casa ad apprezzarne gli effetti.  
Non ci pensò due volte e la infilò nel carrello: non lo vedeva e non lo sentiva da oltre una settimana, più precisamente da quando aveva ripreso a lavorare. L'architetto disapprovava fortemente la sua imprudenza riguardo la salute, e glielo aveva anche detto in più di un'occasione, ma Lupo aveva un sacco di lavoro da portare avanti e si sentiva abbastanza bene.  
Passato il momento di attrito, però, voleva farsi perdonare l'atteggiamento sventato, così decise che lo avrebbe chiamato non appena tornato a casa.  
Dopo aver riposto la spesa si accinse quindi a comporre il numero telefonico, attese, ma l'altro non rispose. Che fosse sotto la doccia a quell'ora? In effetti non doveva essere tornato da molto dal lavoro … oppure era talmente arrabbiato con lui da non volergli rispondere?  
Lupo si sentì un po' a disagio e ripose il cellulare. Avrebbe riprovato da lì a qualche minuto. Gli scocciava ammetterlo anche con se stesso, ma non era tranquillo … da quando si erano conosciuti, non erano mai stati tanti giorni senza vedersi, a parte la settimana che Dante aveva trascorso presso la propria famiglia e dalla quale era tornato nervoso come una biscia.  
Certo se anche fosse stato sotto la doccia, una volta uscito, avrebbe potuto guardare il telefono, trovare la chiamata persa e richiamarlo; invece il cellulare continuava a tacere.  
Decise di andare a lavarsi; prima di infilarsi in bagno, però, riprovò a telefonargli, ma ancora gli squilli andarono a vuoto.  
Mollò l'apparecchio sul tavolo con gesto stizzito “Ma perché non risponde?” Si domandò rintanandosi nella doccia.  
Se non fosse stato tanto preso da quei sensi di colpa, si sarebbe reso conto che mai nella propria vita aveva trepidato tanto per l'amicizia di qualcuno.  
Stava finendo di lavarsi, mezzo sciacquato e mezzo ancora insaponato, quando sentì squillare il cellulare nell'altra stanza e, maledicendo tutti i telefoni di questo mondo, non ci pensò due volte a fiondarsi in cucina a piedi nudi, bagnando ovunque e rischiando di ammazzarsi, scivolando sul pavimento liscio.  
«Pronto!» Esclamò avvicinando il cellulare all'orecchio dopo aver letto il nome di Dante sul display illuminato.  
«Ho visto che mi hai cercato un paio di volte … che succede?» Domandò l'altro sul chi vive.  
«Niente di che. Ho comprato una bottiglia di Tequila e ho pensato che, se non hai di meglio da fare, potremmo farcela fuori stasera. Ricordi che ce lo eravamo ripromesso una volta che siamo andati in discoteca? Devi sempre insegnarmi quella storia del sale e del limone …»  
Dante, appoggiato alla credenza della propria cucina, stava pensando a come avrebbe dovuto reagire a quella telefonata.  
Una settimana prima si erano lasciati in modo teso: Lupo aveva annunciato che il giorno successivo sarebbe tornato al lavoro e lui aveva reagito dicendogli che, se voleva suicidarsi, la via più breve era sicuramente quella di lanciarsi dall'ultimo piano di un palazzo; poi, uscendo da casa sua, aveva sbattuto malamente la porta.  
Da allora aveva sperato di sentir squillare il telefono o di vederlo arrivare sul cantiere, di avere qualche sua notizia, e invece c'era stato solo il silenzio. Si era obbligato a non passare dall'officina, perché a quel punto toccava a lui farsi vivo: l'architetto sentiva di essersi esposto già troppo in quell'amicizia … amicizia … per lui Lupo era più di quello, e lo sapeva da sempre, dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto, ma non aveva speranze di modificare il loro rapporto.  
Il silenzio di Dante si stava protraendo e la speranza del fabbro di chiarire e recuperare il loro legame andava affievolendosi sempre più, man mano che passavano i secondi.  
«Sono stato pessimo, lo so,» cominciò allora stranito, perché sentiva qualcosa infrangersi nel proprio io, «so che ce l'avrai con me ancora per un po', e posso comprenderlo, fammi solo sapere se e quando penserai di poter ancora sopportare la mia compagnia.» Stava per chiudere la comunicazione, quando la voce del proprio interlocutore lo sorprese «Che stai facendo?»  
«Sto sgocciolando acqua e sapone sul pavimento della cucina,» rispose con una nota comica Lupo -il sollievo era immenso- «c'è già una discreta pozzanghera intorno ai miei piedi.»  
«Eri sotto la doccia? E sei venuto a rispondere mezzo nudo e bagnato?» Man mano che andava avanti, Dante si stava nuovamente arrabbiando con lui: era incorreggibile.  
«Sì, ma ora vado a finire di sciacquarmi con acqua bella calda, poi mi asciugherò benissimo, mi vestirò, mi strizzerò i capelli fino a farmi male e poi li passerò col phon finché non saranno asciuttissimi,» assicurò l'altro come fosse un bambino della scuola elementare.  
«Sei un incosciente!» Lo apostrofò Dante molto più rilassato. «Comunque, quando avrai finito, fatti vivo. Ordino un paio di pizze, ti va?»  
«Fai tre, di qualunque tipo andranno benissimo. Ci vediamo tra una mezz'ora, ok?»  
«Ok.»  
Lupo chiuse la comunicazione con un sospiro di sollievo e, facendo molta attenzione a non scivolare, si diresse nuovamente in bagno dove effettuò tutte le operazioni che aveva testé elencato, parlando al telefono con l'architetto. Dopo un quarto d'ora era perfettamente asciutto, vestito di tutto punto e pronto ad uscire.  
I capelli, sciolti una volta tanto, erano lucidi come le ali di un corvo e, ben pettinati, gli scendevano oltre le spalle.  
Era impaziente di vedere Dante: gli era mancato in un modo che non avrebbe pensato possibile, anche se non aveva voluto accorgersene. Aveva proprio voglia di sedersi di fronte a lui, mangiare e ascoltarlo mentre gli raccontava qualunque cosa: dai progressi dei lavori del cantiere, alle ultime sulla sua numerosissima famiglia, a qualunque cosa di cui gli fosse andato di discutere.  
Sembrava impossibile, ma nulla di quello di cui gli parlava l'architetto lo annoiava, mai. E poi gli piacevano anche i suoi silenzi, in buona sostanza gli era mancata la sua presenza.  
In casa propria, intanto, il professionista, una volta appoggiato il cellulare sulla credenza, si era passato le mani sul viso.  
Fin dove si sarebbe spinto con quello strano rapporto? Lui era preso da Lupo, era inutile girarci intorno: quanto avrebbe resistito ad adorarlo a distanza?  
Lupo era etero … peggio, un puttaniere, cambiava le donne più spesso che i calzini. Dove li avrebbe portati quel legame?  
Sapeva di essere un amico per lui, probabilmente importante, sì, ma solo un amico. Per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto accontentarsi di quel ruolo?  
Doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco: l'alternativa era non vederlo, e quello non l'avrebbe sopportato. Solo Dio, o chi per lui, sapeva quanto gli era costato tenere duro quei pochi giorni. Se Lupo non lo avesse chiamato quella sera, sicuramente l'indomani mattina gli avrebbe telefonato, con una qualche scusa, per cercarlo, camuffando la sua chiamata per qualcosa inerente il lavoro. Era stata solo questione di una manciata di ore.

Era ancora preso nelle sue elucubrazioni, quando sentì ronzare il citofono. Aprì senza rispondere, tanto o era Lupo o il garzone della pizzeria.  
Quando aprì la porta si trovò davanti l'amico con i cartoni delle pizze su una mano e la tequila nell'altra.  
«Ho incontrato il ragazzo davanti al portone e gli ho risparmiato le scale: chissà quante consegne aveva ancora … ah!» Berciò. «Scottano, prendile, prendile che mi brucio!»  
Quello bastò a rompere il ghiaccio: Dante afferrò i cartocci e li portò in cucina mentre l'ospite si sfilava il giubbotto, lo appendeva nell'entrata e abbandonava la bottiglia sul tavolino del salotto.  
«Un fabbro che si brucia con il cartone di una pizza!!! Vergogna!» Lo apostrofò a distanza.  
«Allora? Cos'hai ordinato?» Domandò curioso l'altro senza afferrare la provocazione.  
«Quattro stagioni, gorgonzola e speck e cotto e funghi, ti piacciono?» Rispose il padrone di casa con noncuranza, ma sperava davvero che gli piacessero.  
«A me piace qualunque cosa, soprattutto quando ho fame … come adesso.»  
«Dimmi quanto hai speso che ti rimborso: le pizze dovevo offrirle io,» cominciò Dante.  
«Lascia perdere,» si schermì l'altro, «la prossima volta paghi tu.»  
Si fronteggiarono in cucina e, per la prima volta nella propria vita, a parte alcuni rari momenti con Sandra, Lupo avrebbe voluto abbracciare la persona che aveva di fronte.  
Poi si riscosse: come l'avrebbe presa Dante? Quindi rinunciò e si limitò a sussurrare «Scusa.»  
L'altro lo guardò di sbieco, poi sorrise e gli batté una mano su una spalla dicendo «Non parliamone più, vuoi?» Ristette un attimo con la necessità fisica di toccarlo, ma si limitò a scostare la sedia per prendere posto a tavola. «Siediti e mangiamo che la pizza si raffredda.»  
Mangiando, come previsto da Lupo, Dante lo ragguagliò sui progressi del cantiere -gli raccontò qualche aneddoto divertente su un paio di operai nuovi, che bisticciavano continuamente per inutili sciocchezze- e lo mise al corrente dei suoi progetti per le imminenti feste di Natale.  
Lupo, dal canto suo, mangiò di gusto e ascoltò rapito i racconti dell'amico, godendo del suono della sua voce, del suo innegabile spirito che sapeva rendere tutto interessante, del suo gesticolare con le mani che attraeva sempre l'attenzione del fabbro.  
Finito di mangiare, rassettarono velocemente la cucina -Lupo non volle saperne di stare a guardare e diede una mano, anche se c'era veramente poco da fare- poi si trasferirono in salotto dove Dante inserì un DVD nel lettore.  
Sedettero sul divano e sul tavolino c'erano già una ciotolina con il sale fino, un paio di limoni freschi tagliati a metà, due bicchierini da liquore e la bottiglia.  
Il film era iniziato, ma i due gli stavano porgendo poca attenzione.  
«Allora rispiegami la storia del sale e del limone,» proruppe l'ospite.  
«Sei una frana,» gli fece eco l'altro riempiendo i due shot; «devi mettere il sale qui,» e preso un pizzico lo appoggiò sul dorso della mano sinistra, in corrispondenza dell'intersezione muscolare tra pollice e indice, poi prese il mezzo limone e lo strizzò un poco facendo colare alcune gocce del succo sul sale, «ora lecchi sale e limone e poi bevi la Tequila,» terminò.  
Lupo era stregato dalle mani di Dante e, dandosi mentalmente del pazzo, avvicinò le labbra al dorso testé preparato; guardando l'altro negli occhi, leccò via il composto e poi bevve il liquore tutto in un sorso, sentendolo bruciare nella gola e nello stomaco.  
L'architetto avrebbe voluto urlare al contatto con le sue labbra, ma si trattenne e mugugnò soltanto. «Sei il solito scansafatiche: perché devo sempre fare tutto io?»  
Il fabbro allora ripeté tutti i suoi gesti preparando per lui la propria mano, quindi gliela porse. «Forza, tocca a te,» lo invitò guardandolo con sfida.  
Dante lo osservò un po', preoccupato per la piega che la situazione stava prendendo: per Lupo era solo un gioco, ma lui ci moriva ogni volta che incontrava quegli occhi, ogni volta che lo toccava ed ora voleva che leccasse via il sale dalla sua mano ... comunque obbedì.  
Per darsi un contegno, iniziò a raccontargli di aver chiamato a casa dove c'era una bella novità: la moglie di Angelo, uno dei suoi fratelli, era di nuovo incinta, così fra qualche mese sarebbe stato un'altra volta zio.  
Parlando continuarono a bere ognuno preparando la mano per sé.  
«Buona questa Tequila …» sbuffò Lupo «ma fa venire caldo,» e, così dicendo, si sfilò la felpa, restando in T-shirt.  
«Mi sa che sia meglio smettere: sei già brillo,» gli disse l'architetto a bassa voce.  
«Non bevo mai superalcolici, non li reggo,» ammise il fabbro, «ma dai, almeno un altro ...» insistette.  
Allora il padrone di casa lo accontentò. «Uno solo però,» e riempì ancora i bicchierini, ma stavolta solo fino a metà.  
Svuotarono anche quelli; a quel punto Lupo si lasciò andare in modo scomposto sul divano, passandosi le mani sul viso e tirandosi indietro i capelli un po' scarmigliati. «Allora, il padrone è venuto a vedere come viene la casa?» Domandò più che altro per sviare l'attenzione da sé, rendendosi conto di perdere mano a mano i propri freni inibitori ed il contatto con le proprie membra.  
Dante lo assecondò mettendosi a parlare di un'idea che gli era venuta in mente il giorno prima, per un angolo del giardino. «Una fontana con un paio di sirene … pare che la signora sia innamorata del mito delle sirene. Potresti farla in bronzo, che ne dici?»  
«Non ho mai lavorato il bronzo … ma potrei provare … o potresti interpellare uno che lo fa da sempre … ma che succederà quando questo lavoro sarà finito?» Lo sorprese Lupo cambiando discorso di punto in bianco.  
Dante ristette un attimo, quindi lo accontentò ancora una volta. «Quando il mio lavoro qui sarà finito,» iniziò guardandolo nelle iridi blu, che diventavano man mano meno limpide per colpa dell'alcol, «tornerò a Bologna. La mia casa è là, come il mio lavoro, nello studio associato, e la mia famiglia,» scandì un po' sofferente.  
Quel momento che si avvicinava inesorabilmente, giorno dopo giorno, era il suo spauracchio, la sua personale spada di Damocle che pendeva sulla sua testa. Tornare a Bologna avrebbe significato inesorabilmente perdere quel legame, anche se anomalo, con Lupo.  
«Tu non vai da nessuna parte,» sussurrò questi con voce impastata, «tu sei mio amico! … Tu sei mio!» Ruggì e poi perse i sensi.  
L'architetto rimase basito. Restò per un po' a vegliare quell'uomo bellissimo che giaceva, privo di reazioni normali, sul suo divano.  
Per un attimo, un fulgido e brevissimo attimo, pensò di baciarlo: Lupo non si sarebbe accorto di nulla, non avrebbe ricordato nulla, Lupo … ma Dante invece sì. Lui avrebbe ricordato di aver approfittato di un ubriaco: non si poteva fare.  
Certo, però, dopo quello che aveva appena detto … “Non era lui a parlare, ma la Tequila” si disse sconsolato “e domani non ricorderà nulla, non saprà più di aver pronunciato quelle tre paroline, tu sei mio” … e forse era meglio così.  
Si allontanò per un attimo e ritornò con una coperta con la quale coprì l'amico, poi spense la luce e si risolse ad andare a dormire.  
Fortuna che era venerdì ed il mattino dopo non avrebbero dovuto svegliarsi presto né andare al lavoro.


	12. Capitolo 12 - E se fosse?

Come previsto da Dante e grazie all'alcol, la memoria di Lupo aveva cancellato anche la più insignificante traccia di quanto successo nel suo salotto, la sera della Tequila, così il loro rapporto continuava a protrarsi nel tempo senza incrinature di sorta e senza che il fabbro fosse costretto a porsi troppe domande.  
Da lì a pochissimi giorni sarebbe stato Natale e l'architetto era intento a persuaderlo ad accettare l'invito a trascorrere qualche giorno con lui, a casa dei suoi in campagna.  
«Io sono venuto a cena dai tuoi, tu puoi accompagnarmi a casa per le feste: non vedo quale sia il problema» sbottò Dante un po' scocciato dall'atteggiamento ritroso dell'amico, sempre chiuso alle novità, sempre difficile da convincere.  
Era riuscito a portarlo al simposio, ma solo perché, in fondo, si trattava di lavoro e comunque gli serviva a fuggire dal ciclone Vanna.  
«Il problema consiste in questo: tu sei venuto a mangiare a casa di mio padre, una sera in cui ero invitato anch'io, l'abbiamo deciso all'ultimo momento e a mia madre non è costata altra fatica, se non mettere un piatto in più sul tavolo, e dopo tre ore eravamo fuori.  
Venire dai tuoi, invece, vuol dire fermarsi a dormire per quattro notti ed essere loro nei piedi per altrettanti giorni, non è proprio la stessa cosa. E poi, sotto le feste, sono momenti in cui si sta in famiglia … vuol dire dare disturbo, occupare un posto letto e…»  
L'architetto non lo lasciò finire «Tu non immagini a cosa sia abituata mia madre con sei figli: in casa nostra c'è sempre stata gente che andava e veniva, amici di uno, compagni di scuola dell'altro e via così.  
Nella casa dei miei genitori, a regime completo, ci possono dormire quindici persone, tra adulti e bambini. I miei fratelli sono sposati e vivono nelle contrade vicine, hanno quattro figli, finora, che entrano ed escono a piacere, le mie sorelle vivono ancora in casa e i loro ragazzi sono da noi un giorno sì e quello successivo pure. Quella più grande ha aperto un bed & breakfast proprio a due passi, in una bella casa con una corte … vedrai, la ristrutturazione l'ho curata io, è un gioiello.  
A mezzogiorno si mangia tutti da mamma: quando siamo pochi, siamo una decina. Che differenza vuoi che faccia uno in più o uno in meno?  
Poi vedrai che mio padre, che ormai è in pensione, avrà senz'altro bisogno di una mano a spaccare legna: così potrai pure sdebitarti e non ti sentirai in obbligo.» Ristette un attimo e lo guardò in tralice, con i suoi occhi grigio asfalto, poi sbottò: «Allora, la smetti di rompere le palle e ti decidi a dire di sì? Io a mamma ho già detto che porto un amico, adesso fammi arrivare là da solo, così mi fa l'elmo che non sei venuto perché siamo contadini … che gente che frequento, con la puzza sotto il naso!»  
Lupo sollevò le braccia a mo' di resa «Va bene, va bene. Vengo con te, ma tu devi aiutarmi a scegliere qualcosa per tua madre e per le tue sorelle e consigliarmi il vino migliore da portare a tuo padre,» concluse accigliato.  
Dante sorrise contento di aver vinto e diede una pacca sulla spalla del fabbro.  
«Dai che non può farti male chiudere qualche giorno l'officina … e se ci gira restiamo fino a capodanno.»  
Lupo lo guardò storto assottigliando gli occhi di cobalto: «Scordatelo. E la macchina ce la metto io, stavolta, e il ventisette vengo via … mica voglio fare la figura di quello che mette le tende in casa d'altri,» borbottò.  
«Allora deciso: piazza un cartello sulla porta e ci vediamo stasera alle sei, sotto casa tua;» concluse Dante uscendo dall'officina, «a più tardi.»  
«Pensa a cosa devo comprare, fanfarone, che io non ci vengo a stare in casa dei tuoi a mani vuote,» gli urlò dietro Lupo, facendosi finalmente uscire un sorriso ruvido.  
Intanto il suo cervello lavorava febbrile. Andava ospite per diversi giorni a casa di persone che non conosceva, per la prima volta in vita sua. Aveva mangiato in un paio di occasioni dai genitori di Sandra, ma non aveva mai dormito da nessuno. Altro era andare in pensione: lì ti pagavi la stanza ed il problema era risolto.  
Doveva portare qualcosa di bello alle persone che lo avrebbero ospitato, malgrado che non lo conoscessero affatto. Tempo addietro aveva iniziato a forgiare alcune corolle di ninfea, le aveva preparate come arredamento da disimpegno, ma poi non le aveva più finite perché gli era mancato il tempo, con tutto il lavoro che gli aveva procurato Dante. Era venuto il momento di terminare quel piccolo progetto e portarlo in dono alla donna che si occupava della casa dove sarebbe rimasto ospite per quattro giorni. Era giusto così.  
Un paio di fiori già erano pronti e laccati di diverse sfumature di rosa, alcuni gruppi di foglie erano già colorati con uno smalto verde brillante, erano larghi abbastanza per contenere il fiore e chiavi, cellulare, portafogli e quant'altro uno si toglie di dosso quando rincasa. Avrebbe assemblato un vuota-tasche, lo avrebbe saldato e, una volta pronto, non sarebbe restato che confezionarlo.  
Si applicò senza darsi tregua per una mezz'ora circa: fece attenzione a non rovinare lo smalto mentre saldava i pezzi, e alla fine la composizione gli sembrò davvero molto elegante e di grande effetto. Sperò potesse piacere alla padrona di casa.  
A quel punto filò nella cartoleria all'angolo con l'oggetto ormai finito; la commessa, dopo averlo ammirato ed essersi complimentata con l'artigiano, procedette a proteggerlo accuratamente con materiale da imballaggio e a chiuderlo in una bella scatola ornata proprio con fiori di ninfea. Aggiunse un bel nastro della stessa tonalità di rosa dei petali e il lavoro fu completo.  
Lupo tornò all'officina, fiero di sé e contento del proprio operato, e vi trovò Sandra.  
«Sono venuta a salutarti che stasera abbiamo l'aereo e poi la nave, quindi non ci vediamo più fino all'anno prossimo. Sniff, sniff, e non potremo nemmeno sentirci, perché in navigazione i cellulari non funzionano.» Finse di piagnucolare lei, poi si avvide del bel pacco colorato e indagò «Che porti lì dentro?»  
«Ho finito un vuota-tasche, sai quelli con le ninfee cui lavoravo tempo fa,» ad un cenno di assenso della ragazza proseguì, «ho pensato di farlo confezionare come regalo da portare alla madre di Dante … mi ha invitato a passare il Natale da loro, stiamo là quattro giorni e poi torniamo; per capodanno saremo qui.»  
«Sembra che tu vada a conoscere la tua futura suocera,» lo prese in giro lei.  
«Ma smettila, parli tu che sembra che parta per il viaggio di nozze!» Le diede una leggera spinta su una spalla ed entrò nel piccolo ufficio per lasciare il pacco sulla scrivania.  
«No, davvero ...» riprese la donna «hai uno strano rapporto con Dante. Quant'è che lavorate insieme? Sei mesi? Da quando lo hai conosciuto stai sempre meno con noi, andate in giro insieme -e non lo dico perché sia gelosa- ma pensaci un attimo: da quanto non esci con Mario e gli scoppiati per una nottata folle? Facciamola più cruda: da quanto non scopi?»  
Lupo si voltò scocciato verso Sandra. «Mario ormai è peggio che se fosse sposato e Berto ha trovato Sabrina, Nanni è uno che caccia volentieri da solo, resterebbe Nando, ma mi sa che Laura gli voglia appioppare sua cugina … e a te, poi, cosa importa?» Ribatté a bassa voce.  
«In realtà nulla, ma la cosa è un po' sospetta. Non credi? Con le donne tu ci hai sempre e solo scopato, nient'altro, mai due volte la stessa, mai niente di serio. Non sarà che Dante abbia quello che ti serve?  
Ti sta attaccato addosso peggio della carta moschicida, ma a te non sembra dare fastidio. E se lui fosse la persona giusta, beh … ben venga, no?» La donna, con i capelli momentaneamente biondo miele, fissò lo sguardo in quello blu cupo dell'amico, senza dargli tregua.  
Lupo restituì l'occhiata, tanto sapeva che a Sandra non si poteva sfuggire. Non era una che venisse a psicanalizzarti tutti i giorni, a darti il tormento, ma, quando c'era qualcosa che reputasse importante, diventava come una zecca su un cane: non te la scrollavi più di dosso.  
«Lavoriamo bene insieme, andiamo anche in giro, parliamo –più lui di me, ma cosa pretendi– e ce ne stiamo anche tranquilli. È uno che sa stare zitto, quando non ha niente da dire,» la rintuzzò.  
«Grande pregio,» commentò lei lapidaria.  
Lui inspirò ancora un paio di volte, quindi sussurrò quasi a se stesso «L'altra sera avrei voluto abbracciarlo … e poi invece mi sono ubriacato come un fesso. A volte sento proprio il bisogno di toccarlo.» Si riscosse e andò avanti a voce più alta. «E poi non ci riesco a farmi una storia con una donna, non ci riesco proprio. Sono superficiali, parlano tanto, hanno un sacco di pretese e più le scacci, più te le trovi addosso: ecco questo è ciò che di loro mi fa più incazzare. L'unica donna che potrei sopportare, caratterialmente parlando, sei tu, ma pensare di fare sesso con te equivarrebbe a pensare di farlo con mia sorella, se ne avessi una.»  
«Grazie,» sussurrò lei ghignando.  
Lui si schiarì la voce e poi continuò «Non lo so che cosa sono, so solo che non mi interessa stare con una che dopo un paio di giorni le darei fuoco. Non lo so ...» concluse con un po' di disperazione negli occhi.  
«Guarda che a me non devi proprio dire nulla. Stai tranquillo. Se vai con lui a casa dei suoi per qualche giorno, avrai il tempo di vederlo nel suo ambiente: è un'occasione in più per conoscerlo e … se son rose, fioriranno,» buttò là Sandra.  
«Vuoi dire che sono arrivato a trentatré anni senza sapere di essere finocchio?» Obiettò solo per verbalizzare quel pensiero che lo tormentava da un po', ma senza aspettarsi una vera risposta.  
Invece lei lo sorprese, come sempre, «Meglio scoprire di essere finocchio e trovare la persona adatta a te, piuttosto che fare finta di non esserlo e restare solo per sempre o, peggio ancora, metterti con una, tanto per non stare solo per l'eternità, e poi darle fuoco,» ghignò.  
«Sarai bastarda: io sto sconvolgendo la mia vita e tu mi prendi per il culo,» la redarguì, «e poi non è neanche detto … e se poi lui non lo fosse? O se non fossi il suo tipo? Ma che idee del cazzo mi metti in testa, va' … lasciami stare che devo finire un lavoro, chiudere, passare da casa a lavarmi, cambiarmi e mettere qualcosa nella borsa. Non ce la farei neanche se fossi Speedy Gonzales … ma che cazzo, mi aspetterà!»  
«Bravo!» Ghignò Sandra allontanandosi dal raggio d'azione delle mani di Lupo. «Fatti aspettare: gli uomini devi farli aspettare, non te l'ha detto mammina?» E poi scappò a gambe levate temendo di essere inseguita al volo da un martello, da una pinza o da un ferro incandescente.


	13. Capitolo 13 - La baraonda

Alle sei Lupo era appena uscito dalla doccia quando sentì suonare il citofono. Imprecando tra i denti, andò a rispondere «Sali che non sono ancora pronto.»  
Pigiò il pulsante per aprire il portone e non rimase ad ascoltare quello che gli rispose Dante da sotto, invece socchiuse appena la porta d'ingresso e si infilò nuovamente in bagno per terminare di prepararsi.  
Dopo un paio di minuti sentì la voce dell'amico nel disimpegno. «Permesso?»  
«Vieni avanti e accomodati, fai come fossi a casa tua. Io arrivo tra cinque minuti» poi riprese ad asciugarsi il più velocemente possibile. Mai come in quel momento invidiò i capelli a spazzola dell'uomo seduto in salotto, in due secondi sarebbero stati perfetti, la sua zazzera invece … per asciugare quella, ci voleva un sacco di tempo.  
«Hai pensato a cosa posso regalare a tua madre e alle tue sorelle?» gli domandò socchiudendo la porta del bagno e continuando a lavorare di phon.  
«Mia madre ama le piante, quindi andiamo da un fiorista qualunque e la fai contenta;» iniziò l'ospite ad alta voce per farsi sentire dall'amico nell'altra stanza «per mia sorella, la piccola, invece andiamo in libreria: è appena uscito un best seller che voleva comprarsi e se siamo fortunati non ce l'ha ancora; per la grande … c'è un bagno schiuma che la fa impazzire, ma è un po' caro, così se lo fa regalare per le ricorrenze. Se ci avesse già pensato qualcun altro … pace: vorrà dire che avrà la scorta» concluse. Poi adocchiò la borsa da viaggio, abbandonata sul divano insieme alla bella scatola delle ninfee chiusa con il nastro rosa pallido.  
«E questo cos'è? Un regalo per una donna?» chiese sogguardando il pacco con curiosità.  
«C'è dentro la semenza dei curiosi, ti direbbe mio padre» lo sorprese Lupo alle spalle.  
Era uscito dal bagno, era ancora scalzo e si stava infilando una felpa con cappuccio su una T-shirt bianca.  
Dante sobbalzò colto sul fatto a sbirciare. «Mi hai spaventato, cretino» lo assalì scherzosamente «e se non ti spicci chiudono fiorai, librai e profumerie» lo spronò.  
L'altro si piegò in due per infilarsi un paio di Camperos a tacco bassissimo e mise involontariamente in mostra il sedere perfetto, fasciato nei sempiterni jeans, stavolta scoloriti, che gli stavano addosso come dipinti. L'architetto ne apprezzò l'effetto finché il proprietario non ebbe finito di coprire gli stivali con l'orlo dei pantaloni e non si tirò nuovamente dritto; solo allora distolse lo sguardo e cercò di mitigare l'entusiasmo di una certa parte anatomica del proprio corpo.  
Il padrone di casa, ignaro di quelle manovre, si infilò un giubbotto di piumino, afferrò il pacco e la borsa; scesero in garage.  
«E allora, questa bella scatola per chi è?» provò nuovamente l'architetto.  
«Sei proprio una scimmia … è un regalo di Natale e ci fermiamo strada facendo a lasciarlo alla mia ragazza» lo prese in giro Lupo.  
«Ah!» accusò il colpo l'altro, salendo in auto.  
Chiacchierando andarono a fare spese veloci, in cartoleria, oltre al best-seller, acquistarono una scatola di matite colorate e un album da disegno, un camion, una ruspa giocattolo e un libro sugli animali, poi uscirono dal paese, imboccarono la provinciale e si diressero verso lo svincolo dell'autostrada.  
Stavano per prendere il biglietto al casello, quando Dante lo avvertì «Hai dimenticato la ragazza.» L'autista gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso -non pensava più allo scherzo- allora l'altro insistette «Il pacco per la tua ragazza.»  
Il fabbro capì e rise di gusto «Nessuna ragazza: è una cosa che ho fatto per tua madre … mi dirai poi se ti piace.»  
Era uno scherzo della sua immaginazione o davvero Dante si era improvvisamente rilassato a seguito della sua spiegazione? Bah! Ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento: in quel momento era la strada a reclamare la sua attenzione.  
Dopo poco più di un'ora e parecchie indicazioni del navigatore umano, che ben conosceva la via di casa, parcheggiarono in un grande cortile, davanti ad una bella e grande abitazione a due piani.  
La costruzione a “L” costeggiava due lati del rettangolo di terreno, in parte coltivato a prato inglese ed in parte cosparso di ghiaia per ospitare le auto. Non aveva ancora nevicato, ma faceva freddo e sull'erba le gocce di umidità sembravano una manciata di diamanti sparsi da un gioielliere pazzo.  
La porta era chiusa senza mandata, quindi bastò abbassare la maniglia perché si aprisse su un disimpegno abbastanza grande con un armadio a muro dove lasciarono i giubbotti. Oltre la porta solo accostata, che dava nella grande cucina, si sentivano voci di uomini, di donne e anche di qualche bambino.   
«È permesso?» proclamò Dante spingendo l'uscio e avanzando nella stanza grande, pulita e piena di gente. Immediatamente ci fu il silenzio, poi un uomo che sembrava l'architetto, solo un pochino più basso, ma con gli stessi occhi grigi, e qualche anno di più, si fece loro incontro ed abbracciò quello che era sicuramente suo fratello.  
«Che è venuto dalle vostre parti? Cosa vi ha portato fino qui? L'onda anomala?» Gli chiese scherzoso. «Tu non sai quant'è che mamma domanda se hai perso la strada per venire a casa.»  
«Questo è Lupo, un mio amico artigiano che lavora con me al progetto di villa Ferrari» lo presentò «e questo è mio fratello Francesco, il secondo. Quello» e additò un altro uomo sulla quarantina o poco più, dai capelli biondi «è Angelo, il primo. Poi c'è Luisa, la più piccola, e mia madre e quei tre manigoldi sotto il tavolo sono due di Francesco e uno di Angelo»  
L'ospite salutò e strinse la mano a tutti, anche ai bambini, incuriositi da un uomo col nome da bestia.  
«Ma … davvero davvero ti chiami Lupo?» Gli domandò infatti uno dei ragazzini quando il padre lo spinse avanti perché andasse a salutare.  
Lui sorrise e assentì. Allora il piccolo si rivolse al genitore «Da domani voglio chiamarmi Orso!» S'incapricciò, risvegliando l'ilarità di tutti gli altri.  
L'artigiano non aveva mai visto tanta gente in una famiglia, ed erano solo una parte del tutto.  
La madre di Dante era proprio una mamma: abbracciò il figlio e poi volle abbracciare anche Lupo, perché «Gli amici dei miei figlioli sono un po' anche figli miei e puoi chiamarmi Tonia, come fanno tutti» gli spiegò con marcato accento toscano e, quando lui le affidò il pacco fermato con il nastro rosa, lei lo guardò con i caldi occhi nocciola lucidi di emozione.  
La donna aprì la scatola, sballò lo svuota-tasche e un'esclamazione ammirata le fiorì dalle labbra.  
«Che meraviglia, grazie. Ma davvero l'hai fatto tu, con le tue mani?» Ad un cenno di assenso dell'ospite, si rivolse al figlio «Altro che artigiano: questo è un artista!»  
La donna aveva addosso un grembiulone bianco con qualche schizzo di pomodoro qua e là ed i capelli, ormai completamente grigi, erano raccolti sotto una cuffia rigorosamente bianca. Era alta e un po' appesantita dagli anni, ma ancora bella, il suo sguardo era dolce e fiero al tempo stesso.  
Non c'era modo di soffrire la solitudine in quella casa. Nella cucina, che era grande come tutto l'appartamento del fabbro, servizi compresi, c'era un tavolo lungo almeno quattro metri: lungo un lato gli correva una panca e sull'altro c'erano una dozzina di sedie. Era apparecchiato per un numero spropositato di persone e il profumo del buon cibo aleggiava in tutta la stanza. Lupo appoggiò lì la confezione delle bottiglie di vino acquistata prima di partire. Aveva lasciato gli altri pacchetti in macchina, d'accordo con Dante: più tardi, all'insaputa dei bambini, li avrebbero messi sotto il grande albero di Natale che troneggiava in sala.  
«Gli ho preparato la stanza di Aldo.» A parlare era Luisa che li guardava sorridendo. Assomigliava tanto alla mamma ed aveva un bel viso anche lei.  
Lupo si imbarazzò un po' dicendo: «A proposito, volevo ringraziarvi per la vostra ospitalità.»  
In più d'uno gli dissero che non doveva essere a disagio, che in quella famiglia nessuno faceva convenevoli vuoti, che era il benvenuto e che doveva comportarsi come fosse stato a casa propria. In quel momento arrivò Giacomo, il padre di Dante, che li salutò con una ruvida stretta di mano e lo sguardo grigio degli uomini di casa.  
Salirono in camera ed entrarono nella stanza destinata a Lupo. Dante si buttò sul letto a guardarlo mentre toglieva dalla borsa da viaggio i pochi abiti che aveva portato con sé e li sistemava in un cassetto.  
«Che storia, così mi toccherà sopportarti» cominciò a lamentarsi per finta il padrone di casa «quasi come a Sirmione.»  
«Avresti potuto lasciarmi dov'ero» rispose caustico il fabbro.  
«E già … e chi avrei schiavizzato per guidare? Senza contare il fatto che, i miei parenti saranno talmente impegnati a guardare te, che io potrò prendermi una vacanza vera e non avere sempre tutti addosso, come invece succede tutte le volte che torno a casa.»  
L'ospite rise «Allora hai voluto che venissi con te per bieco interesse» sintetizzò.  
«Perché? Pensavi di essere qui perché sei bello?» ammiccò l'architetto, poi lo spronò «Scendiamo che è ora di cena … e va bene che sei l'ospite, ma non mi sembra il caso di farti aspettare già dalla prima sera.»  
«Quanto sei simpatico!» Lo apostrofò sarcastico l'altro scendendo le scale dietro di lui.  
In cucina li accolsero anche Aldo, Liliana con il proprio ragazzo e le mogli dei tre fratelli con l'ultimo nato, tutti appena arrivati.  
“Che baraonda!” pensò Lupo.


	14. Capitolo 14 - Ciocchi di legna e … baci

Dopo la serata trascorsa a mangiare, bere, ascoltare racconti e giocare a carte, e dopo aver posizionato i regali sotto l'albero, Lupo riposò tranquillamente per tutta la notte e la mattina successiva oziò, guardando nevicare dalla finestra.  
Dopo il pranzo della vigilia, il tempo si calmò ed il fabbro si offrì di aiutare il padrone di casa.  
«Ti avevo detto che con mio padre non te la saresti scampata, tu e la tua voglia di dare una mano … così ora dobbiamo spaccare legna, anzi, la legna la spacco io perché va a finire che ti fai male: l'hai mai presa in mano un'ascia?» Dante ghignava contento di poter, una volta tanto, dimostrare a Lupo di essere fisicamente più preparato in qualcosa.   
«Le chiacchiere stanno a zero. Fammi vedere come si fa, piuttosto» lo rintuzzò l'amico ridendo.  
Allora l'architetto prese un pezzo di tronco di quercia, lo mise verticale su un vecchissimo ceppo, quindi impugnò l'accetta, alzò le braccia ben oltre la propria testa, ed espirando tutta l'aria che aveva in corpo, impresse sull'arnese la propria forza, facendolo scendere sul cilindro di legno che si aprì in due parti quasi perfettamente uguali.  
«Allora? Sei impressionato?» Chiese Dante gongolando.  
«Aspetta che provo io» ribatté l'altro sfilandosi il giubbotto ingombrante e rimanendo con una maglia di lana nera a collo alto. Si rimboccò le maniche sulle braccia forti e ripeté tutte le mosse appena viste. Il ciocco si ruppe, non esattamente a metà come quello di Dante, ma comunque in due parti.  
I due sentirono ridere alle loro spalle e si voltarono: Luisa e Lilly erano lì a godersi lo spettacolo.  
«Va a finire che diventa più bravo di te» ghignò la più grande rivolta al fratello.  
«Che fai stasera, Lupo?» Chiese invece la più giovane.  
«Sono occupato … con lui!» Il ripetersi dell'innocente farsa inscenata per Vanna lo fece sorridere, ma si rese subito conto che l'amico non la stava prendendo allo stesso modo, soprattutto quando Luisa mugugnò tra il serio ed il faceto: «Ecco! Come al solito, lui fa concorrenza sleale: vatti a fidare dei fratelli.»  
Le due ragazze passarono oltre ridacchiando tra loro, mentre l'architetto gli rivolse uno sguardo glaciale. «Ma quanto puoi essere stronzo?» Gli chiese.  
«Perché stronzo? E cos'ha voluto dire tua sorella?» Reagì Lupo senza capire. Non gli sembrava così grave aver ripetuto quella stupidaggine, recitata qualche mese prima per togliersi la bionda letale dai piedi.  
Dante gli diede le spalle, furente; l'artigiano poteva vedere quanto fosse teso dall'atteggiamento rigido della schiena e delle braccia.  
«Ma si può sapere perché ti sei arrabbiato così? È una sciocchezza, lo avevamo già fatto e non ti sei minimamente scocciato, anzi, mi hai retto il gioco. Io non voglio avere una storia con tua sorella, il perché lo sai … con me una botta e via, e tua sorella non lo merita e … cosa vuol dire che tu fai concorrenza sleale?»  
Dante si voltò ed i suoi occhi erano più gelidi del ghiaccio attaccato ai loro scarponi.  
«Sono gay … e, tre mesi fa, l'allora ragazzo di mia sorella ci ha provato con me» chiarì senza guardarlo negli occhi «io non gli ho dato corda, ma lei ci è rimasta male lo stesso, perché pensava che fossi io ad averci provato con lui e adesso me lo rinfaccia» concluse inespressivo.  
«Cazzo! Potevi dirmelo» replicò Lupo.  
«Già: io vengo da te e ti dico: “ciao, sono Dante Medici, sono un architetto e sono gay!”. Tu non ti sei presentato dicendomi: “ciao, sono Lupo e sono etero”, no?» La voce dell'architetto era ostentatamente sarcastica, poi continuò in un sussurro «E se non mi fosse andato di dirtelo? Se non avessi voluto che tu mi guardassi con quello sguardo schifato che ha la maggior parte delle persone quando viene a saperlo? Non ne ho mai fatto mistero, ma stavolta non avevo voglia di ...» lasciò il discorso in sospeso perché l'artigiano gli afferrò il mento e lo bloccò in modo da fissare i propri occhi blu in quelli grigi.  
«Io non ti ho detto di essere etero … non lo so neppure io quello che sono, ma comunque sono sicuro di non essere la maggior parte della gente» ruggì Lupo e le sue mani andarono a stringere, quasi rabbiose, i lembi del giubbotto di Dante, appena sotto il suo collo. «Ho lavorato con te, ho mangiato con te, mi sono ubriacato con te, ho dormito con te e mi sono fidato di te, ma devo arguire che per te non sia stato lo stesso: a me che cazzo vuoi che me ne freghi se vai a letto con le donne o con gli uomini!?»  
Medici si liberò con uno strattone e si voltò nuovamente. «Lasciami stare!» Brontolò a bassa voce dirigendosi verso il fienile. Si sentiva distrutto: che gran casino, gli mancava proprio litigare anche con Lupo!  
Ma il fabbro non era dello stesso parere, anzi, forse era davvero arrivato il momento di capirci qualcosa, di dare un nome a quel languore che si sentiva in fondo allo stomaco quando era con lui, quindi lo seguì.  
All'interno della costruzione la penombra lo rese cieco per qualche secondo, poi si avvide di essere in uno stanzone pieno di balle di fieno, ammonticchiate l'una sull'altra. Una rudimentale scala portava ad una specie di soppalco in legno, anch'esso pieno di foraggio invernale per gli animali della stalla.  
C'era un'apertura, una specie di porta-finestra senza infissi, dalla quale sporgeva un argano con una carrucola ed una catena che arrivava quasi fino a terra, dove, un po' spostato rispetto all'apertura, c'era il ceppo su cui avevano spaccato i ciocchi di legna.  
In piedi, appoggiato ad uno stipite di quell'apertura senza protezioni, c'era Dante che guardava fuori.  
Il paesaggio era quasi irreale: il bianco della neve era luminoso, anche se il sole non si affacciava neppure tra le nuvole, e c'era la nebbia che confondeva in lontananza i contorni delle cose.  
Sentì che Lupo si stava avvicinando, ma non si voltò, mantenne lo sguardo fisso ed il corpo rigido come fosse una statua, nella fredda aria pomeridiana della vigilia di Natale.  
L'artigiano si avvicinò e si pose in modo speculare rispetto alla finestra, l'unica differenza stava nei suoi occhi che non erano puntati nell'infinito, ma negli occhi di Dante.  
«Davvero hai pensato che potessi schizzarti se avessi saputo che sei gay?» Gli chiese serio a tono basso. «La tua famiglia quindi lo sa … mi ero anche chiesto perché non avessero preparato per me il letto vuoto che c'è nella tua stanza, ma non sarei mai arrivato a questa risposta.»  
L'altro rimase ancora silenzioso, senza guardare il proprio interlocutore. E per una volta toccò a Lupo tirare fuori le parole.  
«Non mi hai neanche chiesto perché ti abbia detto di non sapere di preciso cosa sono» riprese vago, come se stesse parlando da solo «finora ne ho parlato solo con Sandra, ma mi sa che dovrò farlo anche con te.»  
La bomba era sganciata, ora doveva solo aspettare. E la pazienza dell'artigiano venne presto premiata.  
«Di cosa hai parlato con Sandra?» Sussurrò infatti Dante, suo malgrado, dopo nemmeno un minuto, senza muovere un muscolo.  
Eccolo, aveva abboccato: il fabbro cominciava a conoscere abbastanza bene il proprio amico, tanto da aver sospettato -ed ora addirittura provato- quanto la sua amicizia con Sandra lo infastidisse ... o che ne fosse intimorito?  
Così, invece di rispondere, gli porse LA domanda: «Perché ti sbalestra che parli di Sandra?»  
Ebbene: lo aveva scovato. L'architetto spostò lo sguardo su di lui e poi rispose con tono sconfitto «Perché il giorno che farete sesso, il resto del mondo per te perderà consistenza: vi ho visti poche volte insieme, ma in quelle occasioni mi sono reso conto che lei finisca le tue frasi e tu le sue, conosca d'istinto ciò di cui hai bisogno, senta quello che provi …»  
«Questo fa di lei il mio migliore amico, non la persona con cui trascorrerei la mia vita. Non farei sesso con lei perché per me è come una sorella. E poi … c'è qualcosa di strano in me ultimamente» sostenne il suo sguardo allibito «se n'è accorta lei, pensa fino a che punto mi conosce.»  
Dante restò zitto: anche stavolta, per cambiare, non era lui a dover vuotare il sacco.  
«Malgrado che io sia uno che si dà da fare, mi sa che, come dice Sandra, con le donne non possa fare altro che sesso. A lungo andare uno scopre che dovrebbe esserci anche qualcos'altro nella vita, qualcosa che, a quanto pare, una donna non può darmi. Pare sia questo il motivo per cui con le donne non riesco ad avere rapporti che durino più di un paio d'ore.»  
Si staccò dalla parete e si avvicinò lentamente a Dante per lasciargli tempo e modo, se non gli fosse andato, di scansarsi dall'abbraccio nel quale lo strinse. Allargò le mani grandi e forti sulla sua schiena, tenendo la propria guancia fredda accanto a quella di lui. Poi lentamente si ritrasse quel poco che gli consentì di guardarlo negli occhi grigi e, senza mollare il suo sguardo, sfiorò piano la sua bocca con le labbra.  
Lentamente arretrò fino a staccarsi completamente dal corpo caldo, ma inerte, del compagno e si voltò, scese velocemente le scale, uscì all'esterno e ricominciò a spaccare legna.  
Il freddo gli faceva quasi battere i denti, ma non smise e, dopo un po' di movimento, il suo corpo reagì, restituendogli il calore perduto.  
Spaccò altri ciocchi di quercia, lasciando calare l'ascia con tutta la forza che aveva dentro, per scaricare la tensione nervosa che se lo portava via.  
Non aveva gestito bene la situazione, avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Dante quanto fosse importante per lui, quanto tutto quello che facevano insieme diventasse automaticamente speciale.  
Come poteva verbalizzare tutte quelle emozioni, quando non era in grado di ammetterle neanche con se stesso?  
Non era il fatto in sé di essere gay che lo sconvolgesse -quello sarebbe stato un problema degli altri, eventualmente, come il fatto che parlasse poco o che fosse ermetico: chi lo voleva accettare, bene, chi no, poteva anche affogarsi, per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla- il problema davvero grave era lo scoprirsi così dipendente da qualcuno.  
Con Sandra erano amici: avrebbero potuto anche stare mesi senza vedersi, se fosse stato necessario, e nulla tra loro sarebbe cambiato, ognuno avrebbe continuato a vivere la propria vita e, ogniqualvolta uno dei due avesse avuto bisogno dell'altro, sarebbero sempre stati reciprocamente disponibili e presenti.  
Con Dante, invece, era diverso. In quel momento realizzò quanto, di Dante, lui avesse un bisogno continuo: quando non era con lui gli mancava, sapendo di non poterlo vedere ci sarebbe stato male, si sarebbe sentito monco, carente di qualcosa di importante.  
Andava fiero del proprio bastarsi, del non avere davvero bisogno di nessuno. Da quando era uscito dalla casa di suo padre, aveva vissuto da solo e niente e nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire tale. Ora, invece, l'assenza di quel maledetto architetto gli procurava un vuoto all'altezza dello stomaco, un malessere che non avrebbe saputo descrivere.  
Era il motivo principale per cui aveva ceduto e si era lasciato convincere ad accompagnarlo dai suoi: perché altrimenti sarebbe rimasto solo fino al suo ritorno, e sarebbero stati quattro giorni molto lunghi.  
E questa non era una cosa da lui, soprattutto in vista del fatto che, presto o tardi, Dante avrebbe terminato il lavoro a villa Ferrari e avrebbe dovuto tornare stabilmente a Bologna. Chiuse gli occhi e, come in un deja-vu, rivide il salotto dell'appartamento di Dante e sentì la propria voce dal timbro impastato pronunciare “Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Tu sei mio amico. Tu sei mio!”


	15. Capitolo 15 – La leonessa

«Hei, non lavori mica _a giornata_ qui da noi!» la voce di carta vetrata di Giacomo interruppe le elucubrazioni di Lupo. «Va' dentro, vatti a scaldare, che la legna basta e ci pensiamo Francesco ed io a metterla a posto.» Poi chiese guardandosi attorno: «Dov'è finito quello sfaticato di Dante?»

«Non so» mentì Lupo «ha ricevuto una telefonata, forse era roba importante e si è allontanato.»

«E ti ha mollato qui a fare anche il suo lavoro? Poteva chiamare: qualcuno sarebbe venuto ad aiutarti e a tenerti compagnia, invece di lasciarti faticare da solo» insistette l'uomo raccogliendo i ciocchi aiutato dal figlio maggiore.

L'artigiano diede una scrollata di spalle e guardò in alto, verso il varco ormai deserto; quindi ubbidì, tornando verso la casa. All'interno c'era un bel tepore che lo rinvigorì e gli restituì un po' di colore alle guance.

Mentre si toglieva il giubbotto e lo riponeva nell'armadio a muro del disimpegno, sentì che in cucina fervevano i preparativi per la cena e le tre donne della famiglia parlavano a voce abbastanza alta; Lupo non poté fare a meno di ascoltare Tonia che impartiva una bella ramanzina alla figlia più giovane.

«Non puoi continuare a dare colpe a tuo fratello per quello che ha combinato quel Roberto, l'abbiamo bello che visto che tipo sia e come si comporti; avrebbe dovuto evitare di uscire con te per arrivare a Dante e tu dovresti smettere di rinfacciarglielo e fartene una ragione. Lupo lo ha seguito fin qui perché è suo amico … e se invece fosse qualcosa di più o di diverso, non sarebbero certo affari né tuoi, né miei.»

«Ma mamma …» cercò di difendersi Luisa, ma la donna la zittì nuovamente.

«Ora vallo a cercare e chiedigli scusa. Già lo vediamo di rado e ancora ci manca che litighiate proprio a Natale. Cammina!»

Per evitare di farsi scoprire a origliare dalla ragazza che, per obbedire all'ordine ricevuto, stava per uscire di casa, l'ospite salì al piano superiore e si infilò nella propria stanza.

Non voleva essere un problema per loro; a quel punto conosceva perfettamente il motivo che lo aveva condotto lì, ma non voleva che il suo bisogno di restare vicino a Dante diventasse un peso per la sua famiglia … e poi l'architetto non si era dimostrato granché entusiasta di quanto gli aveva confidato nel fienile, né aveva chiesto spiegazioni a seguito delle sue rivelazioni da ubriaco.

Decise quindi che fosse il caso di togliere le tende.

Gli ci vollero un paio di minuti a riempire la borsa che aveva svuotato il giorno prima. Doveva andarsene: avrebbe inventato una fantomatica telefonata da parte di sua madre, la necessità di essere a casa per Natale. Avrebbe fatto una figura assurda, ma pazienza, l'importante era togliere il disturbo.

Sentì la voce di Dante, all'esterno, così si affacciò dalla finestra e lo vide discutere con la sorella giù in cortile. Non urlavano, quindi da lì non riuscì a capire cosa si dicessero, ma, dalla mimica facciale e corporea dei due, capì che non si trattava certo di parole amichevoli.

Non ebbe sufficiente pazienza, stavolta, e si staccò immediatamente dal vetro, per tornare a sdraiarsi sul letto dove aveva abbandonato la borsa da viaggio: voleva riposare un poco prima di inforcare l'auto ed andare via da lì, con la morte nel cuore.

Se solo fosse rimasto alla finestra ancora per un po', almeno avrebbe visto i due contendenti continuare a parlare con sempre meno animosità fino a spintonarsi in modo sempre più giocoso e, alla fine, abbracciarsi senza più rancori.

Lupo si accigliò ulteriormente: non solo era riuscito a far litigare due fratelli la vigilia di Natale, lui che fratelli non ne aveva mai avuti, ma si era dichiarato ed era stato palesemente ignorato. Poteva essere meno adatto a quella famiglia? Dante aveva _sopportato_ le sue scarne effusioni senza reagire, quindi era meglio andare via da lì, comunque, e togliere entrambi dall'imbarazzo.

 

Trascorse una mezz'ora buttato così sul materasso, poi l'amico, dopo aver bussato ed ottenuto il permesso, fece irruzione nella sua stanza.

A quel punto aveva chiarito e risolto con Luisa, aveva il cuore più leggero e la testa per occuparsi anche d'altro. Voleva quindi assolutamente capire cosa avesse voluto dirgli il fabbro con quel discorso nel fienile e, se davvero il significato fosse quello che sperava … “ _Tu sei mio!_ ”: sentiva ancora il riverbero di quelle parole nelle orecchie e forse aveva una speranza che non fossero solo il vaneggiare di un ubriaco.

Poi il mondo gli crollò addosso «Che fai? Perché c'è la borsa rifatta sul tuo letto?» gli chiese sgomento.

«Vado via. Ho ricevuto una telefonata …» tentennò un attimo e l'architetto completò la frase per lui.

«Sandra, vero? Che le è successo? Ha litigato con Giulio e ha bisogno che tu la consoli?» Ruggì.

L'artigiano non proferì parola. Meglio lasciare sciolte le briglie della fantasia di Dante, meglio lasciarlo fare da solo -aveva un vero talento nel costruirsi castelli su Sandra- anche perché Lupo non sarebbe mai stato in grado di confezionare una scusa altrettanto ben congegnata.

«Chi tace, acconsente!» Pontificò avvelenato l'altro e uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.

Il fabbro raccolse le proprie cose e si diresse al piano terra, in cucina, dove trovò i genitori di Dante, con le sorelle e Francesco.

Salutò tutti e ringraziò per l'ospitalità, disse solo di aver ricevuto una chiamata importante e di dover tornare a casa in serata, non specificò -non avrebbe saputo cosa inventare- e fortunatamente loro non chiesero spiegazioni.

«Mi dispiace che tu debba andar via, ma spero che vorrai tornare con Dante, la prossima volta che verrà a casa» gli propose piano la donna abbracciandolo.

«Vedremo …» rispose lui vago e uscì, senza guardarsi indietro, senza cercare ancora Dante, senza salutarlo. Doveva toglierselo dalla testa.

 

Arrivò a casa tardi perché il viaggio fu molto rallentato dalle cattive condizioni del tempo.

Si buttò a letto senza neanche cenare e si rigirò per tutta la notte, addormentandosi in mattinata che già albeggiava.

Dormì fino quasi a mezzogiorno, poi si alzò e decise di andare dai suoi genitori: se avessero saputo che era a casa, si sarebbero offesi. Gli sembrava di sentirla sua madre … « _Il giorno di Natale eri solo, perché non sei venuto da noi? Non siamo più la tua famiglia_?»

Così si diede una rassettata, passò in bottiglieria a prendere un buon vino per suo padre, dalla fiorista a comperare un mazzo di fiori per sua madre e prima dell'una era da loro.

I suoi genitori non fecero domande -del resto non le avevano mai fatte, forse anche perché lui non era mai stato molto propenso a fornire spiegazioni– ed il pranzo di Natale si svolse in tranquillità. Lupo fu ancora meno loquace del solito, ma sua madre e suo padre non ci fecero caso, parlando tra loro come sempre, senza imbarazzarsi per i suoi lunghi silenzi.

Tornando passò dall'officina e tolse il cartello di chiusura fino al ventotto dicembre -il ventisette avrebbe ricominciato a lavorare- poi proseguì sulla provinciale fino ad una multisala cinematografica dove rimase seduto davanti allo schermo per due programmazioni consecutive, un film dietro l'altro, fino all'ora di cena.

Sulla strada del ritorno, si fermò in una pizzeria e prese del cibo da asporto, quindi si rifugiò in casa, mangiò seduto sul divano e si addormentò davanti alla TV.

 

«Dante?» Una voce femminile lo distrasse dal controllo tra progetto e realizzazione di una ringhiera in legno che un paio di artigiani stavano montando all'interno della casa.

Dante si voltò e riconobbe Sandra a pochi passi da sé, ma non rispose.

«Ho bisogno di parlarti» insistette lei, infilando le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto di taglio maschile, con aria bellicosa. Vediamo … cosa c'era di diverso dal solito? Ah, sì, aveva i capelli liscissimi, nero corvino, con meches blu cobalto.

L'uomo, con sguardo ostile, si trincerò in un ostinato mutismo: cosa voleva raccontargli? E per quale arcano motivo lui avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla? Non era soddisfatta di avergli rovinato le vacanze e l'occasione per agganciare Lupo, una buona volta?

«Da quanto non lo senti?» Sussurrò la donna, senza pronunciare il nome dell'individuo cui si riferiva, tanto era sicura che il suo interlocutore non avrebbe avuto dubbi circa chi intendesse.

«Tu lo vieni a chiedere a me? … Fatti gli affari tuoi e lasciami in pace!» Dante le voltò le spalle.

«Mi sto facendo gli affari miei: Lupo è affar mio, che a te piaccia oppure no» precisò Sandra con voce calma, glaciale. Fece alcuni passi fino a trovarsi nuovamente di fronte all'architetto. Era più bassa di lui di almeno venti centimetri, ma non s'intimidì minimamente. «L'ho visto il giorno in cui è partito con te e stava bene, non ci siamo più sentiti fino a ieri sera, quando sono tornata dalla crociera nei Caraibi con Giulio. Sono dodici giorni che non parlo con lui e lo ritrovo che sembra il fantasma di se stesso: ora dimmi che tu non c'entri» sibilò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure sottili: ricordava vagamente una leonessa in difesa del proprio cucciolo.

«Smetti di fare la commedia, come non eri qui: se lo hai chiamato il pomeriggio della vigilia e lo hai fatto tornare a …» Dante non finì la frase e solo allora ricordò che Lupo aveva parlato solo di una telefonata, che fosse di Sandra lo aveva ipotizzato lui; l'altro semplicemente non aveva smentito.

«Cos'è successo la vigilia di Natale? Giulio ed io eravamo in navigazione e non avrei potuto chiamarlo neanche se avessi voluto … e lui lo sapeva, infatti ci siamo salutati prima che partisse con te» la donna stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza.

Con la memoria Dante tornò febbrile a quel pomeriggio: la telefonata era stata sicuramente una scusa, solo in quel momento se ne rese conto. Ma allora perché fuggire in quel modo?

«Non lo so, non ho capito … stamattina mi ha mandato un messaggio per informarmi di aver completato l'arredamento esterno: mi chiedeva di mandare il camion a ritirarlo. Un sms asettico. Non lo vedo e non lo sento da quel pomeriggio» Dante si passò nervosamente le mani tra i capelli chiari «ma io pensavo che fosse con te.»

Sandra registrò lo sguardo disperato di Dante e, osservandolo meglio, anche le occhiaie, il viso stanco, l'atteggiamento provato: anche lui stava soffrendo.

“ _Ma quanto possono essere coglioni questi due?_ ” Si chiese in silenzio la giovane donna, poi pretese la sua attenzione afferrandolo per un braccio.

« _Lui_ ti ha detto che sarebbe venuto da me?» Indagò scandendo bene le parole.

«No,» farfugliò Dante arrossendo per l'imbarazzo «veramente lui mi ha detto di aver ricevuto una telefonata e di dover tornare a casa, ed io ho dato in escandescenze, dando per scontato che fossi tu a cercarlo … -sono geloso marcio del vostro rapporto, se non si fosse capito-» parlava con lo sguardo a terra perché non osava alzare gli occhi su di lei, temendo di restare pietrificato sul posto, «lui non ha negato, ma neanche assentito, ora che ci penso, e io sono uscito dalla sua stanza senza nemmeno salutarlo.»

«Adesso vuoi riavvolgere il nastro e spiegarmi cos'è successo?» Lo spronò Sandra con dolcezza, tanto da stupire profondamente il proprio interlocutore.

L'architetto, rincuorato dal mutato atteggiamento della donna, la invitò a sedere su una poltrona lì accanto, quindi prese posto su quella di fronte a lei.

«C'è stato uno scambio infelice di battute tra me e mia sorella in proposito ad un fatto spiacevole, successo qualche mese fa e mai davvero chiarito, e Lupo è stato involontariamente la causa scatenante. Allora ho dovuto dirgli che sono gay e sembrava che a lui non importasse, anzi, mi ha detto di aver parlato con te del fatto che forse non sia del tutto etero nemmeno lui e che forse i suoi sentimenti per me non siano di semplice amicizia …» ristette e mentalmente continuò a darsi del cretino «mi ha abbracciato e baciato, ma io sul momento non ho reagito -ero troppo incasinato per la storia di Luisa- poi lui è tornato in casa, io ho chiarito con lei e abbiamo finalmente fatto pace. Sono andato da Lupo per dirglielo e spiegargli quello che provo per lui, invece l'ho trovato con la borsa rifatta, mi ha parlato di questa fantomatica telefonata e del suo ritorno a casa. È lì che ho sbroccato, inveendo contro di te. Scusami, ma siete talmente complementari che uno non può fare a meno di pensare …»

«Uno col salame sugli occhi, amico mio: io sto con Giulio e non ci siamo sposati solo perché al matrimonio ci crediamo poco tutti e due –se poi pensi un attimo al suo lavoro … fatti due conti– e a Lupo non ci ho mai pensato, neanche per scherzo … e sono sicura che lo stesso valga per lui. Invece su di te qualche film se ce lo è fatto, te lo garantisco, ma dev'essere successo qualcosa che lo ha bloccato. E poi … ti ha pure baciato, hai detto? Lo sai che lui non bacia mai nessuno, nemmeno le donne con cui fa sesso?»

«E una sera, a casa mia, parlando di quello che succederà quando qui avremo finito, mi aveva anche detto “Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Tu sei mio …» Farfugliò Dante ripensando alla notte in cui si era ubriacato.

«Cosa ti ha detto?» Sbraitò Sandra incredula e preoccupata.

«Ma era fatto di Tequila …» si scusò l'architetto «quella sera parlavamo di quando dovrò tornare a Bologna e, un attimo prima di svenire mi ha detto quella frase … ma come fai a credere ad un ubriaco? E poi, nei giorni successivi, non ha più fatto cenno al discorso …»

«Lui ti ha fatto una dichiarazione del genere da brillo e tu non hai indagato, dopo? Hai fatto finta di niente? È ovvio che si sia sentito rifiutato … e ti ha pure baciato … cosa doveva fare? Scriverti TI AMO sui muri? In più si è sentito un ostacolo per la tua famiglia, chissà cos'è passato per quella testa bacata. Lui fratelli non ne ha mai avuti -e gli sono mancati sai- secondo me mi ha _adottato_ anche per quello.»

«Oh, cazzo!» Esclamò Dante «Allora ho sbagliato tutto!!! Prima si è sentito rifiutato, poi mi ha visto litigare di brutto con mia sorella e si è pure sentito colpevole. Luisa faceva un po' la scema con lui, e lui lo sa di essere stronzo con le donne, e non voleva far del male proprio a lei …»

«E cazzo sì! Se è andata così, è normale che si sia tolto di mezzo» tirò le somme Sandra. «Ora però gli imbecilli, tra tutti e due, mi pare che li abbiate fatti a sufficienza, quindi mi fai il sacrosanto favore di andare subito da lui, chiudere la porta dell'officina e non uscire di là fino a chiarimento avvenuto» quindi lo guardò truce «e se non ti fai avanti e non accetti quello che lui ti ha offerto, sparisci dalla faccia della terra, perché ti troverò, dovunque tu ti nasconda, e ti farò pentire di essere nato.»

Dante si tirò in piedi e le porse la mano che lei afferrò alzandosi a sua volta.

«Grazie, sei un'amica, davvero» asserì continuando a tenere le dita di lei prigioniere tra le sue «io gli voglio bene davvero, ma non pensavo che …»

«Se fai del male a Lupo, raccomanda l'anima a Dio -se ci credi- perché non ti resta tanto da vivere» sibilò lei seria sottovoce.

Era da brivido quella donna, come pure il rapporto che aveva col proprio amico. Dante si disse che avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere con quella _presenza_ , perché lei ci sarebbe sempre stata accanto a quello che lui sperava avrebbe accettato di diventare il suo compagno, e viceversa.

Partì diretto all'officina e dopo poco arrivò a destinazione. Entrò e vide Lupo, come la prima volta, intento a forgiare il ferro. Sapeva quanto gli desse fastidio essere osservato, ma restò lo stesso a guardarlo.

Era bellissimo, così concentrato nel proprio lavoro: le braccia forti, quelle braccia di cui avrebbe voluto essere prigioniero, e le mani esperte, quelle mani che sperava di sperimentare presto sul proprio corpo … ma non era ancora tempo di lasciarsi andare a certe pensieri: era ora di agire.

Gli si avvicinò e gli toccò la spalla per avvertirlo della propria presenza. L'altro si ritrasse istintivamente e, vedendolo, si accigliò.

«Devo parlarti» iniziò l'architetto.

«Il mio messaggio diceva di mandare il camion, non di venire qui» fece il fabbro caustico ricominciando quindi a lavorare, senza neanche aver accennato a togliersi la protezione dalle orecchie. Eccolo l'architetto, era tornato: e come avrebbe fatto a toglierselo dalla testa se non faceva altro che girargli intorno?

Dante rimase a guardarlo, ben sapendo di infastidirlo, ma non essendoci altro modo per farsi ascoltare, allora lo avrebbe irritato.

Infatti, prevedibile come una rondine a primavera, dopo solo un paio di minuti, Lupo smise la propria occupazione, si sfilò occhiali e cuffie e sibilò: «Che cosa vuoi?»

«Parlare.»

«Io non ho niente da dirti.» Si trincerò duro e fece per rimettersi le protezioni auricolari, ma l'altro lo fermò con le grandi mani sulle sue.

«Io invece sì, quindi vorrà dire che starai ad ascoltarmi. Volevo farti sapere che con Luisa ci siamo chiariti e abbiamo fatto pace. Se fossi rimasto a cena, invece di scappare, te ne saresti reso conto di persona. In compenso mia madre ha fatto uno sciampo a tutti e due, perché ha detto che ti abbiamo _spaventato_ e che sei andato via perché siamo una famiglia di insensibili, che litigano la sera di vigilia.»

Il fantasma di un sorriso increspò appena le labbra dell'artigiano al pensiero di Tonia che _caziava_ duramente i figli, ma si riscosse immediatamente, così Dante riprese a raccontare, con il cuore un po' meno pesante, «Pensa che mio padre -e sai quante parole _spreca_ mio padre– ha aggiunto “ _per una volta che porta a casa un uomo degno di questo nome, lo fanno scappare”._ Ora sono praticamente obbligato a convincerti a tornare con me al casale, o mi radieranno dalla lista dei parenti» riprese fiato perché a quel punto cominciava il lavoro duro «Pochi minuti fa ho parlato con Sandra. Sappi che mi ha minacciato di morte» stavolta fu un ghigno a disegnarsi sul volto di Lupo, mentre un sorriso liberatorio si allargò su quello di Dante: gli sembrò che gli togliessero un macigno dal torace.

Gli si avvicinò quasi sussurrando «Perché non mi hai detto che sono un cretino, perché non mi hai fermato in tutto quello sproloquio su te e Sandra -perché sono geloso marcio di Sandra e spero di non dovertene spiegare il motivo-, perché non sei rimasto … non ti interesso più? Ho frainteso quello che mi hai detto nel fienile? Non ho capito proprio nulla? E la sera in cui ti sei ubriacato, mi hai detto “ _Tu sei mio!_ ”, non ricordi proprio niente? … Se non mi fermi continuo fino a domattina» sghignazzò infine, ed intanto erano vicinissimi e le braccia di Lupo, quelle braccia capaci di grande forza, si allacciarono attorno alla vita di Dante, possessive e dure al tempo stesso.

«Pensavo che non sarei mai …» l'architetto non riuscì a finire la frase perché il fabbro gli tappò la bocca con le proprie labbra.

«Diventa rompipalle come una donna e lasciamo perdere tutto ancora prima di iniziare» lo ammonì Lupo, parlandogli ad un paio di centimetri dal volto, poi proseguì più serio, sempre tenendolo allacciato a sé «Io non ho mai assistito ad un litigio tra i miei genitori, non so se abbiano mai alzato la voce in vita loro, e vedere te e tua sorella rimbrottarvi così duri, quel pomeriggio, mi ha fatto pensare che non vi sareste più parlati dopo quella lite, e tutto per colpa mia. Non potevo pensare di essere la causa dei vostri dissapori …»

Venne subito interrotto da Dante «Guarda che noi siamo tanti e ci si riprende mille volte al giorno; in certi casi, tra noi maschi specialmente, ci si è persino presi a botte: tra fratelli succede, è normale. E il guaio, tra mia sorella e me, lo ha creato Roberto, mica tu, tu sei stato un pretesto per riaccenderla e chiarirla. E alla fine sai chi è Roberto? È la Roby di Nanni, e ora lo sa anche Luisa.»

«E poi tu …» riprese il fabbro «io ti ho _baciato_ e tu sei rimasto freddo, non sembravi apprezzare nemmeno un po' …»

Dante allora gli accarezzò uno zigomo con il pollice e vi fece seguire le proprie labbra «E per quello che riguarda le tue attenzioni …» lo baciò profondamente e lentamente, poi sussurrò «Allora, sono ancora _TUO_?» Lo baciò un'altra volta «Torni a casa con me questo fine settimana? Così potrai controllare personalmente che sia davvero tutto a posto in famiglia. Vedrai che mamma ci fa la lasagna, e come la fa lei … nessuno» sorrise e, finalmente, anche Lupo con lui.

«Cosa facciamo stasera? Usciamo?» Propose l'architetto disfacendo la coda del compagno per passargli le mani aperte tra i capelli.

«No» rispose secco il fabbro scostandosi.

«Impegnato?»

«Sì»

«Esci con Mario e company?»

«No»

Dante cominciava ad innervosirsi. «Mi vuoi dire perché non possiamo vederci? O devo ricominciare a farneticare?»

«Nessuno ha detto che non possiamo vederci, solo che non usciamo» Lupo gli si avvicinò di nuovo, come se non potesse fare a meno di toccarlo, ora che tutto era stato chiarito.

«Mh?» Domandò il compagno restituendo l'abbraccio.

«Ho noleggiato Transformers 3, avevi detto che volevi vederlo … visto che pensavo di non poter stare con te, ho pensato almeno di passare una serata come avresti voluto trascorrerla tu» gli sussurrò direttamente nell'orecchio causandogli un brivido lungo la schiena.

Si guardarono in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi Dante gli prese il viso tra le mani.

«Ma quanto puoi essere dolce?»

«L'ultima volta mi hai detto _stronzo_ ed il tono di voce era un po' diverso» gli ricordò il fabbro assottigliando gli occhi.

Dante rise, finalmente rilassato e tranquillo.

Lupo lo allontanò da sé definitivamente, non senza un certo rammarico. «E adesso lasciami lavorare» concluse con un ghigno traverso sul viso e con gli occhi di nuovo splendenti come due zaffiri.


	16. Capitolo 16 – Scoprirsi

Erano quasi le sette di sera, Lupo era tornato a casa da poco e usciva in quel momento dal box della doccia. Il citofono fece sentire il proprio ronzio, lui schiacciò il pulsante di apertura del portone del palazzo e lasciò l'uscio accostato per tornare velocemente in bagno. Dopo poco sentì la porta richiudersi ed un «Permesso?» pronunciato dalla voce del proprio compagno.

_Compagno_ che parola strana: un tempo significava militante di sinistra, compagno d'armi, di scuola … nei tempi più recenti era invece diventato il modo per etichettare una parte di una coppia non meglio formalizzata da una cerimonia, religiosa o civile che fosse.

_Il suo compagno_ … doveva farci l'abitudine a quel vocabolo, perché a trentacinque anni faceva ancora più strano dire che Dante fosse il suo _ragazzo_ o, peggio che mai, il suo _fidanzato_. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto ufficializzare quello che c'era tra loro con amici, genitori e quant'altro … ma perché ci stava pensando proprio in quel momento?

«Resta lì, conciato in quel modo, ancora per un po' e ti salto addosso, poi non ti lamentare ... o devo pensare che sia questo il tuo programmino per la serata?» Lo sbloccò l'architetto, facendo capolino dalla porta del bagno. Ricevette una salvietta umida in pieno viso, quindi si ritirò per permettergli di finire di asciugarsi e vestirsi.

«Che si mangia?» Gli urlò dalla cucina «Posso fare io?»

«Certo, fa' quello che ti pare»

Quando uscì dal bagno, finalmente pulito ed asciutto, Lupo si diresse in cucina dove rumori inequivocabili e profumi appetitosi preannunciavano la preparazione di un pasto.

Arrivò alle spalle di Dante e lo osservò mentre sbatteva panna, uova, parmigiano grattugiato, sale e pepe con una forchetta in un piatto fondo, intanto che la pancetta sfrigolava in una padella e l'acqua stava per bollire in una pentola coperchiata.

«Ti piace la carbonara?» Domandò il cuoco improvvisato.

«Potevi aspettare ancora un po' a chiedermelo» lo rimbrottò l'altro, sporgendosi da sopra la sua spalla con un finto muso.

«Cazzo … non ti piace, avrei dovuto domandartelo prima» si dispiacque l'architetto «ma è l'unica cosa che so cucinare in modo decente. Che faccio?» cominciava ad andare in paranoia, così l'altro lo bloccò.

«Ma cosa ti sei fumato?» Gli soffiò, avendo cura di far aderire perfettamente il proprio torace con la sua schiena, cingendolo da dietro con le braccia. «Io mangio qualunque cosa: anche carne di serpente cotta su fuoco di sterpi.»

Il suo fiato caldo e umido andò a colpirgli l'orecchio ed il collo scoperti, e Dante sentì le ginocchia mancargli. Inarcò leggermente il dorso, per appoggiarsi meglio al proprio uomo, ed inalò il profumo di sciampo, di bagno schiuma … di Lupo.

Quella situazione era nuova per entrambi, mentre la sfacciata fisicità del fabbro andava a sopperire a tutte le sue carenze verbali, a tutti i suoi silenzi: da quando si erano chiariti, non faceva altro che toccarlo, sempre, era come se non riuscisse a stargli vicino senza avere un contatto epidermico con lui. E questo gratificava immensamente Dante … e lo eccitava da morire.

Distratto, spense la fiamma sotto la padella prima che il bacon bruciasse.

«Bolle» affermò l'oggetto della sua attenzione, sollevando il coperchio della pentola.

«La pasta è sul tavolo, bisogna solo stabilire quanta buttarne: quanta fame hai?» Il cuoco improvvisato si rigirò tra le sue braccia per raggiungere l'ingrediente mancante, ma l'artigiano gli bloccò volontariamente la strada, lo guardò negli occhi grigi e rispose «Tanta, ma forse non di pasta» poi calò come Attila sulle labbra dell'altro.

Baciare … questo piacere così profondo, era più intimo che fare sesso, era scambiare fiato, umori, sapori, carezze … era un dare e ricevere così intenso che nulla avrebbe potuto eguagliarlo. O almeno, memore delle esperienze avute fino ad allora, Lupo ne era momentaneamente convinto.

«Al diavolo la pasta …» bofonchiò Dante sulle sue labbra. Si voltò un secondo per spegnere il fornello, poi riprese quell'occupazione che gli stava portando via la capacità di formulare pensieri di senso compiuto.

Lupo lo baciava come se da quello dipendesse la loro sopravvivenza, lo teneva avvinto a sé con un braccio, mentre la mano libera era fra i suoi capelli corti sulla nuca a massaggiarli, le labbra lo accarezzavano incessantemente e la lingua gli aveva invaso la bocca per poi ritirarsi ed essere inseguita.

«Divano?» Domandò l'ospite.

«Letto.» Rispose il padrone di casa.

Quando furono nell'altra stanza, Dante infilò le mani sotto la maglia di Lupo, andò a sfiorare la pelle serica della schiena e la pienezza dei muscoli compatti. Tirò l'orlo verso l'alto e Lupo sollevò le braccia per lasciar scivolare il tessuto fin oltre la testa, per poi lanciarlo in un angolo dimenticato.

Il compagno gli sfiorò gli addominali definiti, risalendo fino ai pettorali, alla spalla guarnita del tatuaggio dove posò un bacio asciutto, poi sorrise.

«Lo sapevo che sei bello come il David … me ne sono accorto quella sera che siamo partiti per Sirmione: era la prima volta che ti vedevo coperto da qualcosa che non fosse una tuta da lavoro. Dio … quei jeans neri da allora mi hanno perseguitato quasi ogni notte. Per non parlare del fatto di averti nel letto vicino: hai rischiato di brutto in albergo.»

Lupo rise, un po' per il nervosismo, un po' per la questione dei jeans.

«Cosa devo pensare?» Borbottò quindi «Che quelli azzurri non ti piacciano?»

«Quelli azzurri mi fanno impazzire. Mentre ti infilavi gli stivali, la sera che siamo partiti per andare dai miei, non ho fatto altro che guardare questo culo meraviglioso che ti ritrovi …» ridacchiò Dante spostando le mani sulle sue natiche e stringendole in modo provocante «di marmo: come quello del David» ghignò.

Il movimento piacque parecchio all'artigiano che lo imitò, aggiungendo una stretta particolare che aumentò la frizione tra i bacini dei due; rilasciarono all'unisono un sospiro.

Non fu più il tempo delle parole: si spogliarono lentamente a vicenda, abbandonando distrattamente gli abiti sul pavimento, per poi sdraiarsi insieme al centro del grande letto.

Dante voleva dimostrargli quanto fosse attratto da lui, quanto gli fosse necessario ogni suo più piccolo sguardo, gemito, sorriso, e spintolo supino sul materasso, iniziò un'esplorazione minuziosa del suo corpo, adorando ogni singolo centimetro di pelle.

La sua bocca e le sue mani erano ovunque e ovunque lasciavano un umido ricordo del loro passaggio notando, ed annotando mentalmente, ogni brivido, ogni più insignificante sospiro.

Lupo si sentiva quasi paralizzato: nessuno lo aveva mai toccato così, né così a lungo, e non aveva mai conosciuto il proprio corpo attraverso quello di qualcun altro, né attraverso le sensazioni che gli provocava l'essere baciato, accarezzato, vezzeggiato. Doveva rivedere tutte le proprie convinzioni circa i preliminari, il piacere, il sesso.

Nessun amplesso vissuto precedentemente era mai stato per lui così articolato, complicato, dilatato nel tempo da piccoli accorgimenti, da infinitesimali gesti: c'erano momenti in cui non avrebbe saputo dire dove finisse il proprio corpo e dove iniziasse quello del compagno.

E quando decise di aver trascorso abbastanza tempo a catalogare tutte quelle nuove sensazioni e provò a ribaltare la situazione, invertendo azioni e reazioni, si accorse di come dare fosse altrettanto importante quanto ricevere.

Scoprì il corpo del proprio amante in ogni più insignificante particolare, mappando ogni più piccola reazione alle proprie azioni, agendo al solo scopo di dare piacere, ma ricevendolo indietro più amplificato e abbagliante che mai.

Sfiorò, baciò, strinse, leccò, morse con tutto il proprio corpo, usando ogni centimetro di sé e scoprì il piacere più grande: vedere e sentire lo stesso piacere scorrere nelle vene del proprio compagno e sapere di essere stato proprio lui a farglielo provare.

Così, ad un certo punto, schiavo di tutte quelle sensazioni così nuove e violente, guardò Dante negli occhi intrisi di lussuria e gli sussurrò «Voglio provare tutto con te.»

L'altro, sorpreso dal nuovo atteggiamento possibilista di Lupo, come se ogni barriera fisica ed emotiva fosse ormai abbattuta, lo redarguì con dolcezza «Sei sicuro? Non sarà solo l'euforia del momento e della novità che ti fa parlare?» Si fece violenza e lo allontanò un attimo da sé «Hai appena provato un nuovo tipo di rapporto, forse è meglio andare per gradi: non abbiamo fretta, o sbaglio?»

L'altro lo guardò quasi sgomento «Non penso che nulla potrà farmi tornare sui miei passi, se è questo che temi.»

Dante sorrise «Non sto dicendo che tornerai sui tuoi passi, perlomeno spero ardentemente che tu non lo faccia, ma non voglio nemmeno che bruci le tappe, tutte in una volta. Datti tempo, perché _c'è il tempo_ di fare e di provare qualsiasi cosa, ma penso sia meglio andare per gradi.

Nessuno è più felice di me all'idea di fare _tutto_ con te –e con tutto intendo proprio _tutto,_ perché non sono uno che ama i ruoli definiti– ma con calma. Ok?»

E così dicendo impugnò il sesso eccitato allo spasimo del compagno ed iniziò a pomparlo lentamente mentre avvicinava le labbra alle sue, respirava i suoi respiri secchi e accelerati. Gli prese una mano e la portò al proprio membro, anch'esso bisognoso di attenzioni, e Lupo agì d'istinto comportandosi nell'identico modo.

Erano talmente spinti al limite dell'eccitazione che la stimolazione durò pochissimo ed entrambi vennero nella mano del compagno, a bocca spalancata, nell'unico ed inutile tentativo di recuperare tutto l'ossigeno possibile.

Ripresero fiato e rimasero ancora un po' sdraiati, l'uno accanto all'altro, e fu dolce scambiarsi qualche carezza e qualche bacio soffice. Poi lo stomaco di Lupo si fece sentire, producendo un suono cavernoso ed implorante.

«Qualcuno si lamenta» ghignò l'architetto «forse sarebbe meglio alzarsi e andare a mangiare qualcosa.»

Si sfilò dall'abbraccio accogliente del proprio uomo, e delle coperte tiepide del suo letto, e filò in bagno. «Alzati, pigrone» gli disse di ritorno, rivestendosi in fretta «vado a rimettermi in cucina, tu corri a lavarti.»

Il fabbro si alzò lentamente dal letto: non era mai stato così stanco dopo un amplesso, era come se quelle sensazioni pazzesche avessero bruciato tutte le sue energie. Dopo essersi ripulito e reso presentabile, raggiunse Dante che si dava da fare davanti ai fornelli.

Come un paio d'ore prima, lo abbracciò da dietro e gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra.

«Non ho mai toccato nessuno come tocco te e non avevo mai permesso a nessuno di fare altrettanto con me, né di baciarmi. Lo so che sembra assurdo, detto da me, ma era come se dentro di me sapessi da sempre che non fossero cose da fare con chiunque» gli sussurrò quasi nell'orecchio sforzandosi di verbalizzare quell'intrico di sentimenti complicati che gli aggrovigliavano le viscere.

L'architetto rimase in silenzio, ma dentro il proprio cuore sentì qualcosa esplodere in mille scintille luminosissime: il mondo intero non sarebbe stato più lo stesso dopo aver fatto l'amore con Lupo, ne era sicuro.

 

Mangiarono quasi in silenzio, poi si piazzarono sul divano davanti alla TV a guardare il film che Lupo aveva noleggiato. Dopo poco più di mezz'ora, Dante si accorse che il fabbro si era addormentato appoggiato alla sua spalla.

Allora spense l'apparecchio e tentò di svegliarlo pian piano.

«Mh?» fece l'altro riavendosi appena.

«Forse è meglio che tu vada a dormire nel letto: mi sembri distrutto» poi aggiunse alzandosi «io vado, ci vediamo domani.»

L'artigiano aprì gli occhi finalmente sveglio «Dove vai?»

«A casa.»

«Perché?»

«Perché è tardi e domattina dobbiamo alzarci entrambi ed andare al lavoro.»

«E allora?»

«Allora cosa?»

«Che bisogno c'è che tu vada via? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Mi sono addormentato perché sono stanco da morire, non perché mi stessi annoiando …» mugugnò alzandosi.

«Sch» lo interruppe Dante «allora cosa proponi?»

«Vieni: andiamo a dormire» sussurrò Lupo afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo in piedi.

Il cuore di Dante fece le capriole: lo voleva lì, a dormirgli accanto.

 

La mattina successiva, alle sei e mezza, come al solito, Lupo si svegliò, ma non era da solo in quel letto: qualcuno si era raggomitolato contro il suo corpo. Poi, pian piano, tutte le immagini della sera precedente presero forma dietro alle palpebre ancora abbassate, regalandogli un senso di calore in fondo allo stomaco.

Allungò un braccio a spegnere la sveglia, prima che facesse sentire il ronzio importuno, e ad accendere la luce fioca sul comodino.

Nella penombra compatta, guadò il viso rilassato di Dante che dormiva ancora con la guancia appoggiata sul suo cuscino, un braccio abbandonato sul suo fianco sembrava rivendicarne il possesso.

Il fabbro sorrise e si mosse piano fino a raggiungerne le labbra leggermente scostate per baciarle.

«Voglio svegliarmi così per sempre» mugugnò l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni senza aprire gli occhi, attirandolo ancora più vicino per un bacio più profondo «è già ora di alzarsi?»

«Sì, abbiamo il tempo per una doccia, per la colazione e poi bisogna scappare di corsa» sorrise l'altro.

«E se non facessimo colazione?» gli propose il compagno con un ghigno saputo sul volto improvvisamente sveglio.


	17. Capitolo 17 – Incontri ravvicinati

Partirono il venerdì pomeriggio, subito dopo aver mangiato. Avevano deciso di trascorrere il pomeriggio a Bologna e arrivare a casa Medici un po' prima dell'ora di cena, per fare una sorpresa alla famiglia che non li aspettava.

Guidava Lupo, mentre il compagno chiacchierava tranquillo; ormai Dante si era abituato a non aspettarsi troppe parole dal proprio partner e, una volta rappacificatosi con questa realtà, aveva anche imparato a non farsi troppe paranoie in proposito: il fabbro era uno che non parlava, se non aveva nulla da dire, e stop.

Una volta lasciata l'auto in un parcheggio del centro, passeggiarono per le strade, visitarono la mostra permanente di Morandi, che l'architetto amava moltissimo, si fermarono a bere in un bar dove tre ragazzi suonavano jazz, e poi di nuovo per portici.

Passarono davanti ad una grossa edicola che esponeva un numero pressoché infinito di testate giornalistiche, dai quotidiani ai periodici di ogni tipo, riguardanti ogni argomento, e Lupo adocchiò la copertina di Motori&Motori, un bimestrale specialistico dedicato alle fuori serie di ogni nazionalità e paese, che Sandra adorava, ma che, essendo a tiratura limitata, non veniva consegnato se non nei grandi centri.

«Se mi aspetti un attimo» propose all'architetto «glielo prendo: a lei piace un sacco, ma difficilmente riesce a reperirlo. Già che lo vedo qui ...»

«Fai con comodo, io ti aspetto vicino alla vetrina della libreria» gli rispose l'altro distrattamente, avendo già puntato un paio di titoli che gli interessavano.

Il fabbro afferrò la rivista dall'espositore e si mise in coda davanti al chiosco per pagare.

«Meccanico?» Chiese una voce bassa e roca alle sue spalle.

Lupo odiava le persone che si impicciavano dei fatti suoi, ma non aveva neppure voglia di attaccare briga in mezzo alla gente, così rimase in silenzio senza voltarsi.

Lo sconosciuto gli si affiancò con una pubblicazione di medicina tra le mani e riprese «Appassionato di motori?»

Finalmente l'artigiano decise di voltarsi a vedere chi fosse questo campione di riservatezza: capelli biondi, lunghi e lisci, lasciati sciolti e vaporosi; occhi chiarissimi rivolti altrove, malgrado volesse attirare la sua attenzione; lineamenti di una purezza imbarazzante per un uomo; un po' più basso di lui, longilineo e flessuoso come un giunco; fasciato in abiti che urlavano “ _boutique costosissima_ ” lontano un miglio; una rivista specialistica tra le mani.

E dopo aver notato tutti quei particolari, il cervello di Lupo elaborò quanto il proprio interlocutore somigliasse alle descrizioni, fatte da Nanni e da Dante, riguardo a quel “Roby” che frequentava la specializzazione di chirurgia a Bologna.

Possibile che il destino volesse essere così generoso con lui da farglielo incontrare così presto? Quando aveva ancora impresso sulla pelle il dolore subito per la temporanea incomprensione con il proprio compagno.

Così domandò a mezza voce «Sei Roberto?»

L'altro spalancò gli occhi stupito. Appena adocchiato il sensualissimo esemplare di maschio che aveva davanti, era andato in tilt e aveva immediatamente cercato un modo per abbordarlo, ma era sicuro di non conoscerlo e di non averlo mai visto prima … avrebbe ricordato sicuramente anche solo un incontro casuale, con un tipo del genere.

«Sì, sono io, ma giurerei di non averti mai incontrato, prima di oggi. Come fai a conoscere il mio nome? Ci siamo già conosciuti?» Ma in tutte quelle parole, i suoi occhi non avevano mai nemmeno sfiorato le iridi color cobalto dell'altro.

“ _Questo atteggiamento sfuggente è davvero fastidioso; diceva bene Nanni!_ ” Ragionò Lupo, prima di rispondere sottovoce, quasi fosse una confidenza «Ho un'insana passione per quelli che tentano di adescarmi davanti ai chioschi dei giornali» e le sue parole trasudavano sarcasmo.

Il biondo rimase basito e silenzioso.

«Ma siccome ho invece una passione molto sana per la famiglia Medici» riprese Lupo minaccioso «ti consiglio di non avere più nessun tipo di contatto con loro.»

Il giovane si riebbe, come un giocattolo cui avessero ricaricato la molla, e mise su un'espressione saccente, sbruffona, indisponente e volgare «Maddai?! E quale dei due contadini ti sbatti? Quel coglione di architetto, che pensava che fossi davvero interessato al suo lavoro, invece che a quello che ha in mezzo alle gambe, o la sorellina oca, che non ha capito che io l'abbia solo usata finché non gliel'hanno sbattuto in faccia i suoi amici?» Rise cattivo.

E per il fabbro fu troppo: afferrò il biondo per il bavero del giubbotto firmato e lo sollevò di qualche centimetro da terra, portando le sue iridi cerulee all'altezza delle proprie «E ora guardami negli occhi, invertebrato!» Sibilò schiumante «Tu prova ad avvicinarli ancora e io trovo un modo molto, ma molto, doloroso per risolvere definitivamente il problema della tua voce troppo bassa per i travestimenti trans.

Cosa ne dici? Ti mando a cantare nel coro delle voci bianche, anche se non hai più l'età. Ci siamo capiti?» Le parole furono ruggite direttamente sul volto del giovane specializzando, ma c'era da star sicuri che non sarebbero rimaste ignorate, malgrado il tono non fosse elevato.

Intanto Dante si stava avvicinando per capire per quale motivo Lupo fosse ancora all'edicola e si trovò davanti la scena di un giovane biondo, sollevato di un palmo da terra dalle braccia poderose dell'artigiano, che lo fissava minaccioso.

L'immagine era inequivocabile: la paura del primo era palpabile e direttamente proporzionale alla collera del secondo.

«Lupo!» Urlò e li raggiunse immediatamente, ottenendo subito che i piedi del più giovane toccassero nuovamente terra.

Quando questi riuscì a rimettersi a distanza di sicurezza dai due, riprese la propria aria strafottente «Dovresti tenerla sotto chiave questa belva … e pensare che avresti potuto avere me!» ghignò cattivo rivolto a Dante, poi invece parlò con il fabbro «Lupo … certo un nome azzeccato per un simile cavernicolo.»

«Qualcosa mi dice che ti convenga sparire, dileguarti e non farti più vivo, perché, se venissimo a sapere che ronzi ancora intorno a mia sorella, ti diverrebbe difficile trovare un posto per nasconderti.»

Il biondo fece altri passi indietro per allontanarsi ulteriormente dai due.

«Hei!» Intervenne allora l'edicolante «Quella rivista … non l'hai pagata: dove credi di andare?»

Il ragazzo lanciò il periodico verso il chiosco «E tientelo, il tuo giornale schifoso!» Urlò mettendosi a correre e scomparendo tra la folla di persone che invadevano i marciapiedi.

Dante raccolse il giornale e lo porse all'uomo al di là del bancone.

«La ringrazio» bofonchiò allora questi esaminando l'oggetto che, fortunatamente, non aveva riportato alcun danno «e più sono ben vestiti e più si ci provano a portar via la roba … che mondo!»

«Io devo pagarle questo» si intromise allora Lupo recuperando la rivista che aveva appoggiato per afferrare quell'individuo per il bavero del giubbotto «quanto devo?»

L'edicolante incassò i soldi e li salutò, la gente che si era ammucchiata lì intorno, chi per comperare le riviste, chi per curiosare cosa stesse succedendo, fece loro largo e li lasciò andare via.

«Mi sa che sia meglio scappare direttamente a casa» propose Dante.

«Ma volevi passare in libreria … e anche io ci avrei fatto volentieri un giro» protestò il compagno.

«Non c'è nulla di urgente: possiamo farlo anche un'altra volta, invece si sta facendo tardi.» E, trascinando l'altro verso il parcheggio, continuò «Dovresti farmi vedere questa pubblicazione.»

«Perché?» Domandò il fabbro incuriosito.

«Pensavo che, visto che ci sono tutti questi problemi a reperirla, potrei regalare a Sandra l'abbonamento, così le arriverebbe direttamente a casa ogni due mesi … che ne dici? L'apprezzerà?»

Lupo si voltò a guardarlo stupito, mentre salivano in auto «E da quando ti preoccupi tanto per Sandra e per quello che le piace?»

«Sono un suo grande fan da quando ci ha aiutato a metterci insieme: se non fosse stato per lei, chissà quanto ci avremmo messo e chiarirci e a ...» e, lasciando il discorso a metà, si sporse a baciare le labbra semiaperte del compagno.

Questi rimase sorpreso, ma solo per un secondo. Infatti si riprese subito e, infilata una mano tra i capelli morbidi della nuca del suo uomo, lo attirò verso sé per poter approfondire quella carezza così intima della bocca.

Dante dopo un po' si ritrasse dicendo «Metti in moto e andiamo o arriveremo a cena finita, e poi chi la sente mia madre? Proprio stasera, poi, che è venerdì e arrivano tutti!»

Lupo rise sommessamente e partirono alla volta di casa Medici.

 

Malgrado le funeste previsioni dell'architetto, arrivarono ben prima che la famiglia fosse a tavola.

«Aspetta un attimo» sussurrò al compagno nel vestibolo «lasciami entrare da solo e aspetta un mio cenno, ok?» L'altro annuì d'accordo.

In cucina c'erano Tonia e Luisa che cucinavano chiacchierando, mentre i nipoti giocavano nell'angolo opposto, Giacomo stava stappando un paio di bottiglie di vino mentre aspettava l'arrivo dei figli e delle nuore.

«Nonna!» Strillò uno dei bambini facendo voltare la donna di scatto «guarda chi c'è?»

«Dante!» Lo appellò lei asciugandosi le mani nel grembiule bianco e andandogli incontro per abbracciarlo «Ma quando sei arrivato?»

«Un attimo fa, il tempo di posare la giacca sull'attaccapanni, ma ho portato una sorpresa …» temporeggiò enigmatico.

«È un chi o una cosa?» Domandò il nipotino più grande in un gioco che facevano spesso.

«Un chi» rispose lo zio, mentre Lupo appariva nello specchio della porta.

«Ma altro che sorpresa, questa!» Esclamò Tonia allargando le braccia ed il sorriso a dismisura «Ciao, Lupo, allora? Come stai?»

Ne seguirono l'abbraccio della donna, le domande confuse dei bambini, un cenno del capo ed una stretta di mano da parte di Giacomo e un sorriso timido da parte di Luisa.

Poco dopo, arrivarono anche i fratelli maggiori con le mogli, che vennero accolti dai figli con urletti di gioia e, finalmente, Dante ed il compagno non furono più al centro dell'attenzione.

Mentre guardavano i bimbi che saltavano in braccio ai genitori, come se non li vedessero da settimane, invece che da un paio d'ore, Luisa li prese in disparte.

«Se sei qui, vuol dire che ti ha spiegato cos'è successo: io non ce l'avevo con te … e alla fine nemmeno con lui» la ragazza si aggrappò al braccio del fratello che la strinse con affetto «mi dispiace che tu ci sia finito di mezzo, ma spero sia tutto chiarito.»

Lupo le sorrise e annuì «Tutto è andato a posto» confermò.

«Il che significa che non devo prepararti la stanza di Aldo, stavolta?» Azzardò la ragazza con sguardo furbetto.

«No, il mio letto basterà» l'accontentò il fratello con uno sguardo sornione.

Luisa cominciò a saltare di gioia e abbracciò Lupo come fosse anche lui uno di famiglia e lui, un po' imbarazzato, rispose all'effusione.

Stare in quella casa avrebbe cambiato profondamente le sue abitudini e la sua fisicità. Considerando che, fino a qualche mese prima, la sua massima espressione fisica era la stretta di mano, anche con i propri genitori, e che raramente concedeva un abbraccio a sua madre, giusto per le feste comandate, ora si trovava con questa moltitudine di individui che reclamavano il suo contatto, a partire dai bambini che prima di cena vollero salirgli sulle ginocchia per farsi spiegare come si piega il ferro, andando avanti con le donne di casa Medici che lo baciarono tutte, per finire con i fratelli di Dante che distribuirono sonore pacche sulle spalle e abbracci da togliere il fiato, non appena fu palese che Lupo, da quel momento in avanti, sarebbe stato parte della già numerosa combriccola.

L'unico che sembrava comprenderlo davvero era Giacomo, che lo guardava con i suoi occhi grigi, seduto vicino a suo figlio, e sembrava apprezzare il modo educato e un po' schivo in cui si rapportava con gli altri.

Ad un certo punto della cena, Dante raccontò del loro incontro di quel pomeriggio.

«Abbiamo fatto un giretto in città, prima di venire qui …» iniziò, ma venne subito interrotto da Paolo che si rivolse all'ospite.

«E ti ha portato a vedere la mostra di Morandi. Ci ho preso?» Ad un cenno di assenso dell'interpellato, scoppiò la risata «Che palle, Dante, ma non sei mai stufo?»

Il fratello lo incenerì con lo sguardo, poi continuò come se nulla fosse «E non immaginerete mai chi abbiamo incontrato sotto i portici.»

«C'è mezzo mondo sotto i portici di Bologna, taglia corto» lo invitò Francesco impaziente.

«Abbiamo incontrato Roberto, o meglio, lo ha incontrato lui, dall'edicola. Io ero davanti alla vetrina di una libreria …»

«Te solo libri e Morandi» lo apostrofò ancora Francesco «avrei voluto beccarlo io quello stronzo …»

La moglie gli diede di gomito «Fra', davanti ai bambini! Regola un po' le parole, va'!»

«Se mi lasciassi finire …» reagì l'architetto «vi dicevo che guardavo i libri e mi giro per capire com'era che ci mettesse così tanto per un giornale e … vedeste che scena, da cinema: Lupo, con un paio di occhi che manco il demonio, teneva quel damerino per il bavero del giubbotto, sospeso un palmo da terra e gli diceva di dimenticarsela proprio la nostra famiglia! Vedrai, Luisa, che non si ci prova più a darti fastidio.»

«Bravo figliolo,» approvò mamma Tonia «è proprio un brutto soggetto, quello. E dire che lo abbiamo accettato a casa come un figlio.»

Lupo, un po' in soggezione per l'improvvisa notorietà, incrociò gli occhi grigi del capo famiglia che gli rivolse uno sguardo di apprezzamento ed un mezzo sorriso ruvido.


	18. Capitolo 18 – E … vorrei

A notte ormai inoltrata, quando finalmente riuscirono a ritirarsi nella camera da letto di Dante e a chiuderne la porta, Lupo vi si addossò e rimase a guardare il compagno, in piedi al centro della stanza.

«Devi ancora dirmi come hai fatto a riconoscere Roberto» gli domandò questi.

«Tra te e Nanni lo avevate descritto così bene … comunque è lui che si è fatto avanti, io non ci avrei mai più pensato.»

«Si è proposto? Lì, davanti al chiosco dei giornali?» L'architetto era sbalordito nel constatare l'immarcescibile faccia di bronzo del medico.

«E cosa pensavi? Che fossi andato in giro a tormentare tutti i biondi che incontravo? Mi ha _agganciato_ con la scusa dei motori e, tra la figura, la voce e il fatto che non mi abbia mai guardato negli occhi … io ho provato: gli ho chiesto se si chiamasse Roberto, e lui ha detto di sì.» L'artigiano tirò il fiato; gli veniva quasi il voltastomaco solo a parlarne «E quando ho accennato alla famiglia Medici, lui ha parlato di te e di tua sorella in termini ben poco lusinghieri: ma chi crede di essere quel tizio?»

«Ha ragione Francesco: è uno stronzo e prima o poi troverà qualcuno che gli rifarà quella bella faccina che si ritrova. Vedrai come sarà affascinante poi, con il naso rotto … perché prima o poi pesta i piedi alla persona sbagliata, allora gli rifanno i connotati che manco più sua madre lo riconosce.»

Dante smise di parlare e gli si avvicinò sfiorandogli le labbra con le dita. «Il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura» lo prese in giro bonariamente.

«Se penso che quell'ameba aveva intenzione di …» non finì la frase e lo abbracciò baciandolo con foga, come a marcare il territorio, poi improvvisamente si ritrasse.

«Che succede?» Domandò Dante strappato con violenza dal proprio paradiso personale.

«Siamo in casa dei tuoi …» iniziò il fabbro impacciato.

«Lo so. E allora?» Fece l'altro smarrito, poi parve capire e sorrise «Tranquillo: i miei e mia sorella dormono nelle stanze esposte a sud, nell'altra ala della casa, nessuno verrà a disturbare né si accorgerà di nulla.»

Non ebbe bisogno di dare ulteriori spiegazioni per convincerlo e se lo trovò addosso, a fauci spalancate, come un _lupo_ famelico.

Si spogliarono reciprocamente, lasciando cadere gli indumenti a terra, poi, in tre passi, arrivarono al letto spazioso e vi si coricarono insieme.

L'architetto passò le dita tra i capelli serici del compagno, baciandolo con dolcezza, guardandolo negli occhi blu cobalto, mentre lui gli si era steso addosso, reggendosi sui gomiti per non schiacciarlo.

«Questi non servono» sussurrò il fabbro, sfilandogli gli occhiali ed appoggiandoli sul comodino. Poi si dedicò con solerzia a sfiorare con le labbra la pelle del suo collo, fino a non resistere e ad addentarla, senza cattiveria.

L'altro sbuffò un sorriso sorpreso, ma, allo stesso tempo, gratificato da quel gesto di possesso.

«Giura che quel manichino impagliato non ti è mai piaciuto» ruggì piano Lupo sulla sua gola «e non ti sarebbe interessato neanche se non fosse uscito con Luisa.»

“ _Wow! Ma allora un po' geloso lo sei!_ ” Pensò Dante incredibilmente esaltato da quella rivelazione involontaria «Non devi preoccuparti per lui» continuò a voce moderata, rassicurandolo, ma poi si ricredette e, ridacchiando, continuò «a me i biondi non piacciono.»

«Perché se invece fosse moro?» Ipotizzò bellicoso Lupo, _sollevando la testa dal fiero pasto._

«Più dei mori, mi piacciono i rossi … con la pelle candida e spruzzata di efelidi» esalò il compagno, ma, non reggendo oltre il gioco, scoppiò a ridere.

L'artigiano lo scrutò nelle iridi, grigie come la strada, cercando di sondare la verità in quello sguardo sorridente, finché l'altro non smise la commedia e si rifece serio.

«Ma cosa vuoi che m'importi di quella sciacquetta …»

«Me lo diresti se ci fosse qualcun altro, vero?» Domandò severo il fabbro.

«Aspetta, aspetta» si ribellò allora Dante «il puttaniere, tra noi due, non eri tu?»

Lupo gli nascose il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla «Ero» esalò.

E non fu più il tempo delle parole, per lo meno, non delle parole che formano un discorso.

L'artigiano era intenzionato a spingere oltre le cose, quella sera. Così prese a scivolare verso il basso, lasciando sul torace dell'amante un umido ricordo del proprio passaggio. Dopo averlo tentato e stuzzicato, leccando, mordicchiando, accarezzando il collo e le clavicole, dopo essersi soffermato sui capezzoli, immediatamente inturgiditi sotto le sue attenzioni, dopo aver istigato e _violato_ il suo ombelico, lambendolo in modo ben poco casto con la lingua, si tuffò ancora verso il basso, raggiungendo il suo sesso.

Lo impugnò deciso e, dopo aver agganciato lo sguardo grigio di Dante, stregato da quel momento, lo portò alle labbra ottenendo un mugolio indistinto di approvazione.

Lo percorse dalla base alla punta. Era un'esperienza decisamente nuova per lui ed era sinceramente curioso delle reazioni dell'oggetto delle proprie attenzioni.

Personalmente era stato reso oggetto di quel trattamento da parte di un paio delle sue temporanee conquiste, e lo aveva trovato abbastanza stimolante.

«Ti piace?» Gli domandò sottovoce.

L'architetto annuì: incapace di emettere suoni controllati, preferì tenere la bocca chiusa. Raggiunse con una mano la testa del compagno, ma non lo forzò, né per approfondire, né per accelerare i suoi movimenti: era soltanto un modo per fargli capire il proprio apprezzamento, per supportarlo e confortarlo nelle sue insicurezze.

Lupo sollevò gli occhi per scorgere il piacere fluire nelle vene del proprio compagno e dovette farsi violenza per resistere: l'immagine di lui, così eccitato e perso, nella lussuria di quel momento, l'aveva stimolato come null'altro prima di allora e la consapevolezza di essere la fonte del godimento puro del proprio uomo lo stava facendo impazzire, senza nemmeno essersi sfiorato.

In poco tempo il piacere travolse Dante, ma un attimo prima di esplodere, ebbe l'istinto di allontanare il viso del compagno. Fu questione di un secondo ed uno spruzzo potente di seme dal colore perlaceo gli imbrattò il petto e la mano.

Sconvolto da tutte quelle sensazioni, sentì il calore inondarlo nuovamente, quando vide Lupo afferrargli il polso, portarsi alle labbra le dita lorde della sua stessa essenza e assaporarne il gusto un po' amaro.

«Non male» ghignò questi irrispettoso della momentanea impotenza dell'altro «dovresti provare».

L'architetto allora, con la mano pulita lo trasse a sé e lo baciò, sorridendo sulla sua bocca: non avrebbe mai pensato che Lupo si sarebbe sgrossato così velocemente da tutti i propri tabù, da tutta la propria ritrosia e timidezza.

Quando il suo respiro riprese un ritmo abbastanza regolare, Dante riaprì gli occhi, chiusi per gustare fino in fondo il piacere affievolirsi pian piano, fino a diventare una dolce spossatezza.

Il compagno, sdraiato accanto a lui, si alzò repentinamente; dopo solo un attimo tornò con un asciugamani e, con tocco gentile, gli pulì prima la mano e poi il torace, quindi si sdraiò nuovamente accanto a lui, senza toccarlo, muto, guardandolo solo negli occhi.

Il padrone di casa sporse il viso e andò a sfiorare le labbra dell'amante, in una carezza leggera, che diventò sempre più insistente, sempre più invasiva, finché Lupo non lo attirò vicino, stringendolo forte ed emettendo un guaito bisognoso.

«Voglio fare l'amore con te» sussurrò Dante di rimando «voglio appartenerti fino in fondo.»

«Non so come fare per non farti male» soffiò l'altro quasi sofferente.

«Basterà che tu faccia piano, che abbia pazienza; non proverò troppo dolore e, comunque, sarà niente in confronto al piacere che mi darai, te lo prometto.» Lo vide titubante e allora continuò «Ti posso garantire che è anche meglio di quello che mi hai appena fatto. Se vorrai, quando saremo a casa, ti farò provare, così potrai giudicare personalmente; anche se, la prima volta, è sempre un po' più dolorosa.»

Lupo rimase un attimo silenzioso, combattuto tra il bisogno di provare piacere e l'eventualità di provocare inutile sofferenza al compagno, a causa della propria inesperienza.

«Giura che mi fermerai, appena ti farò male» bisbigliò preoccupato.

«Perché dai per scontato che me ne farai?! Per me non è la prima volta e non devi preoccuparti: non sono masochista. So che proverò molto più piacere che dolore.»

Così dicendo, si alzò e andò a prendere un vasetto di lubrificante ed un preservativo dalla propria borsa da viaggio, poi tornò a letto.

«Non sarebbe meglio se lo facessi tu a me?» Propose Lupo «Così sentirei direttamente cosa devo fare per non procurarti nessun fastidio e capirei come darti piacere.»

«Non è né il posto, né il momento adatto ad una _prima volta_ » obiettò il padrone di casa, calcando volutamente le ultime parole.

«Di cosa ti preoccupi? Che mi metta ad urlare?» Domandò il fabbro quasi offeso.

L'architetto sorrise «No» gli sussurrò sulle labbra «solo penso che domattina cammineresti in un modo un po' strano e avresti qualche problema a stare seduto» ridacchiò. «Non penso tu voglia dare uno spettacolo simile a casa dei miei, anche se ieri sera abbiamo annunciato ufficialmente la nostra storia, giusto?» Lo vide avvampare, pur rimanendo ostinatamente muto. «Allora, se sei ancora dell'idea, si fa a modo mio, per stavolta, ok?»

«E tu non avrai gli stessi problemi, domani?» Si informò ostinato.

«Non lo faccio da un po', ma ti ripeto che non sarà la prima volta per me. Dopo, comunque, farò una doccia calda per rilassare i muscoli della schiena: domattina starò bene. Stai tranquillo e goditi _il viaggio_.» Gli sorrise rassicurante, accarezzandolo piano per sciogliere la rigidità dei suoi nervi.

Gli spiegò brevemente come prepararlo e Lupo, imbarazzato all'inverosimile e preoccupato forse di più, procedette come richiesto, vincendo le proprie incertezze nel notare che il compagno reagiva benissimo ai suoi tocchi, anche se era sicuro fossero un po' maldestri.

«Adesso è sufficiente» lo avvertì Dante ad un certo punto con un soffio leggero all'orecchio.

«Come vuoi che ci mettiamo ora?» Domandò il fabbro nuovamente teso ed impacciato.

«Come preferisci: se vuoi mi giro di schiena …»

L'ospite era imbarazzato, quasi triste. «Se ti volti, non potrò vedere le tue reazioni, non saprò mai se ti sto massacrando …»

«Possiamo anche farlo guardandoci negli occhi, così potrai controllare le mie espressioni, se ti fa stare più tranquillo,» cercò di calmarlo Dante «sarà solo parecchio più faticoso per te.»

L'altro respirò di sollievo «Non m'importa quanto sia faticoso, meglio poterti vedere.»

L'architetto allontanò leggermente il compagno da sé per potergli parlare guardandolo nelle bellissime iridi cobalto, che ora erano dilatate per l'apprensione. «Possiamo anche non farlo, se ti comporta tanta tensione. Possiamo aspettare … forse non è stata una grande idea, la mia: non volevo certo forzarti. Fare sesso dovrebbe essere liberatorio e fare l'amore dovrebbe aggiungere ulteriore piacere, proprio perché lo si fa con qualcuno che per noi è importante, ma mai dovrebbe diventare fonte di stress, quindi lasciamo perdere, vuoi?»

«Io voglio farlo e voglio guardarti negli occhi mentre lo facciamo. Per me è tutto nuovo, ma io _ti voglio_ … ora» ribatté roco il fabbro.

«Allora smettiamola con le paranoie» concluse Dante, strattonando l'amante sopra di sé e circondandogli i fianchi con le proprie gambe.

Lupo, concentrato come mai nella propria vita, penetrò appena il compagno -che gli stringeva una spalla con una mano e con l'altra affondava nei suoi capelli corvini- e si fermò per controllare che fosse tutto a posto.

«Smetti di preoccuparti, va tutto bene, fai piano però. Stai andando benissimo … ecco, ora … ancora un pochino» lo guidò l'uomo sotto di lui. Lupo strinse gli occhi e, cercando di ignorare la sensazione pazzesca di essere strizzato nella carne del proprio amante, in quel canale strettissimo e caldo, trascurò il brivido lungo tutta la spina dorsale, che costringeva i suoi lombi a spingere più forte, e procedette invece molto attentamente.

Quando sentì il proprio inguine scontrare i glutei sodi di Dante, si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino ad allora.

«Lupo, sei cianotico» lo avvertì il suo uomo preoccupato «sei stato bravissimo, ma ora respira.» Dante si sentiva pieno all'inverosimile, aveva provato un po' di fastidio, soprattutto all'inizio, ma nulla valeva quella sensazione di appartenenza, di essere un tutt'uno con l'uomo che amava … e ora ne era certo: era innamorato di lui, irrimediabilmente.

Intanto l'altro aveva riaperto gli occhi e ricominciato a respirare regolarmente.

«Stai bene? Sei sicuro?» Domandò apprensivo.

«Sicuro, sto bene, e tu?»

Lupo, senza preavviso, si impadronì delle sue labbra e lo baciò a fondo, penetrando nella sua bocca come stava facendo nel corpo. Sentiva che in lui stava prevalendo l'istinto animale, che stava prendendo pieno possesso dei suoi sensi e sentiva di doverlo contrastare per non rovinare tutto.

«Bene, ma ho un bisogno terribile di muovermi: sei sicuro che non ti farò male?»

Dante sorrise malizioso «Ormai non dovrebbero più esserci problemi …»

Lupo stava appoggiato sui gomiti, per non schiacciare l'uomo sotto di sé; fece più forza sui lombi per ritrarsi, lentamente, senza strappi dolorosi. Con gli occhi spalancati nella penombra della stanza, spiava le reazioni dell'amante, preoccupato di farlo godere al più presto.

Sempre con molta calma, si spinse nuovamente in lui, scavando nel suo corpo, per ricevere quell'onda di calore intossicante, e nei suoi occhi, per carpire ogni più piccola reazione di disagio e fermarsi.

Ad un certo punto Dante sentì una scossa di puro piacere trapassargli i lombi; allora, con un colpo di reni, completò la penetrazione e gemette lussurioso, godendo della stimolazione interna: Lupo aveva trovato il suo punto più sensibile. «Così, tesoro, stai andando a meraviglia» gorgogliò.

L'amante riprese vita. Per qualche minuto, aveva davvero temuto di non riuscire a soddisfarlo, ma le pupille dilatate di Dante, la sua espressione concentrata -così simile a quella che aveva avuto meno di un'ora prima- lo rinfrancarono nell'orgoglio di maschio e, preoccupato di ripetere esattamente lo stesso movimento, riprese a ritrarsi e rituffarsi nel suo corpo, con rinnovato vigore ed entusiasmo.

I respiri secchi e spezzati, i mugolii di incoraggiamento, i gemiti incontrollati del compagno gli fecero capire quanto fosse vicino all'orgasmo, quindi Lupo si concentrò ancora di più per rendere, per quanto poteva, indimenticabile quel loro primo rapporto completo.

Sentì la sua mano stringergli con forza quasi dolorosa la nuca e le sue unghie conficcarglisi nella pelle della spalla, vide gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca aperta in cerca d'ossigeno, udì il rantolo quasi animalesco e percepì qualcosa di liquido e bollente spargersi tra il suo ed il proprio stomaco: aveva raggiunto il proprio obiettivo.

Solo allora, finalmente in grado di provare davvero le emozioni e le sensazioni del momento, Lupo si curò del proprio piacere, spinse dentro a quel corpo torrido, che lo accolse e lo avvolse senza più controllo né remora alcuna.

Dopo poco capitolò, liberandosi dentro di lui, nel preservativo, abbassando ogni possibile barriera, rimanendo inerme tra le mani del proprio compagno, che stava cominciando a riprendersi e che lo accettò tra le braccia forti, stringendolo a sé, cullandolo in quel momento così intimo.

Come l'onda lunghissima della bassa marea, la calma tornò padrona dei loro corpi, ancora avvinghiati in quella posizione scomodissima.

«Sarà meglio che mi sposti» mugugnò Lupo disfatto dalla tensione, ormai scemata, dal piacere, ancora vivido nella sua mente, dalla stanchezza, a quel punto innegabile.

«Ancora un attimo» lo bloccò il compagno e lo coinvolse in un bacio lento e lungo.

Quindi il fabbro si sfilò gentilmente dal suo corpo e si sdraiò lì accanto, permettendogli di stendere le gambe.

Un sospiro di sollievo accompagnò la sua manovra.

Lupo si stese quasi a rispettosa distanza da Dante, come a volergli rendere libertà di movimento, e questi, grato, stirò finalmente i muscoli della schiena, provati dalla costrizione nella posizione non certo comoda, poi gli si avvicinò fino ad appoggiargli il viso sul torace glabro, all'altezza dello stomaco.

«Dio, quanto sei bello» sussurrò.

Il fabbro sollevò una mano, raggiungendo la massa chiara dei capelli del compagno, massaggiandogli la nuca in una carezza silenziosa. La risposta dell'altro non tardò, manifestandosi in un rantolo basso, sembrava quasi facesse le fusa come un gatto.

Rimasero così un lungo momento, finché l'architetto, muovendosi per modificare la propria posizione, non ebbe un gemito di dolore.

«Problemi?»

«La schiena …» sospirò con una smorfia sofferente.

«Ti va se andiamo nella doccia e ti faccio un massaggio?»

Dante ghignò «Magari!»

Fecero scorrere l'acqua calda e si infilarono insieme nel box. Lupo accompagnò l'amante ad addossarsi alle piastrelle, prese nelle grandi mani una dose di bagno schiuma e lo utilizzò come fosse un balsamo scivoloso, iniziando a frizionare i muscoli contratti, partendo dal collo, alle spalle larghe, scendendo piano lungo la schiena forte e la pelle compatta, porzione dopo porzione, fino ad arrivare ai lombi.

Era meraviglioso curarsi di lui, preoccuparsi per il suo benessere, fare il possibile per farlo felice, per farlo stare bene.

«Che meraviglia» sussurrava ogni tanto l'altro «dove hai imparato?»

«Te lo racconterò un'altra volta, adesso taci e lasciami lavorare» lo ammonì rammentandogli l'ora tarda e la casa in cui erano ospiti.

Quando terminò la manipolazione, si accostò di più al proprio compagno e lo abbracciò da dietro, facendo aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo torace ed appoggiando un bacio a labbra chiuse sulla nuca offerta allo scroscio dell'acqua.

«È stata un'esperienza incredibile» gli sussurrò senza che l'altro intervenisse: voleva dargli il modo ed il tempo di esprimersi, una volta tanto che sembrava intenzionato a farlo «per me è stato … ho scoperto che differenza c'è tra scopare e fare l'amore» gli soffiò all'orecchio «e fare l'amore è incredibilmente meglio!» concluse addentandogli piano il lobo dell'orecchio.

Dante sospirò soddisfatto e pensò che, se anche non avesse potuto camminare per i successivi quindici giorni, sarebbe comunque valsa la pena. Si voltò tra le braccia dell'amante e lo baciò come se non ci fosse un domani.

Continuarono a coccolarsi sotto il getto dell'acqua calda per alcuni minuti, poi l'architetto cedette alla stanchezza «Andiamo a letto?»

Uscirono dal box doccia, si fasciarono in due accappatoi e Lupo asciugò velocemente i capelli di Dante con il phon, poi lo spedì a sdraiarsi sul letto per occuparsi dei propri, che necessitavano di più tempo.

Quando tornò nella stanza, vide il compagno sdraiato supino sotto le coperte, con gli occhi chiusi, immobile e pensò fosse addormentato. Allora lo raggiunse, s'infilò sotto le coltri calde, ma non si sdraiò completamente: rimase con le spalle parzialmente appoggiate alla testiera, con gli occhi aperti nella penombra della stanza, a guardare Dante.

Questi dopo un attimo si rigirò su un fianco, andando ad appoggiare il viso sul torace glabro del compagno, all'altezza del cuore, buttandogli un braccio di traverso sul petto.

La mano di Lupo, quasi fosse mossa da una propria volontà, andò ad accarezzare la nuca dell'altro infilandosi, in un gesto tenero, tra i suoi capelli folti, sottili e quasi biondi, e con voce bassissima proferì «E vorrei contare i tuoi capelli, fino all'ultimo senza sbagliare, e alla fine dire che son belli, e confonderli e ricominciare.»

Dante sentì la gola stringersi in un nodo di commozione: era la più bella dichiarazione d'amore che avesse mai ricevuto. Senza dire alcunché, lo strinse più forte nell'abbraccio e ringraziò silenziosamente Roberto Vecchioni.

 

La frase è tratta da “Vorrei” di Roberto Vecchioni dall'album “Robinson” del 1979


	19. Capitolo 19 – Pubblico dominio

Ovviamente, Sandra era al corrente della _cosa_ , ma il resto della compagnia era ancora all'oscuro di tutto.

Il metodo più veloce per rendere pubblica la sua relazione con Dante, e per dare agli altri il tempo di metabolizzarla, sarebbe stato confidarla a Lorena; invece il venerdì sera, quando si trovarono sotto casa di Giulio e compagna per uscire tutti insieme, Lupo, leggiadro come un carro armato con i cingoli, semplicemente si comportò con tutta la naturalezza e la dirompenza che lo contraddistinguevano: quando l'architetto arrivò al luogo dell'incontro -autonomamente perché tornava da una riunione con il suo studio- lo raggiunse accanto all'auto, lo abbracciò e lo baciò davanti a tutti.

Mario rischiò l'infarto, Giulio stava parlando con Nanni e si bloccò come un automa senza batteria, Lorena che stava spiattellando l'ultima notizia, per una volta nella propria vita, rimase senza parole.

L'avvocato si voltò acido verso Sandra, che per la serata aveva fatto una tinta castano ramato, e le domandò sotto voce «Tu da quanto lo sai?»

«Non da moltissimo, anche perché non lo sapeva neanche lui» rispose lei tra i denti.

«E, ovviamente, hai mantenuto l'omertà più assoluta: io posso morire di gelosia, ma tu dirmi che lui è gay e mettermi l'anima in pace no, vero?»

«Tu muori di gelosia perché sei un coglione … come Dante. Io e Lupo non ci siamo mai filati e non ci fileremo mai» pontificò lei mantenendo comunque un tono basso.

«Adesso lo so anch'io, grazie» concluse lui secco.

Ma lei lo falciò a tradimento «Va a finire che toccherà a me di essere gelosa?» sbolognò sottovoce, facendo finta di niente.

«Stronza!» L'apostrofò lui in un sibilo.

Intanto Bobo fischiò e poi disse «Finalmente ha trovato la persona giusta! Era disumano che non baciasse mai nessuno» e voltandosi baciò il sorriso della propria moglie, sfiorandole con delicatezza il ventre già un po' arrotondato.

«Cazzo!» Sbottò invece Nando «Ma che cazzo fa? Che schifo: sta baciando … Dante!!!» Poi si riprese ridendo «Con chi l'ha persa la scommessa? Chi di voi stronzi lo ha obbligato a pagare un pegno così … bleah!!! Non mi viene nemmeno la parola!»

«Smettila, cretino» lo apostrofò Nanni fra i denti «nessuno lo sta obbligando a fare nulla.»

«Ma dai, non prendermi per il culo ...» poi si girò verso gli altri «dai, non ditemi che siete tutti d'accordo ed è uno scherzo che avete fatto a me, perché sapete che i froci mi stanno sulle palle. Però avete sbagliato soggetto: lui è un puttaniere convinto, non una checca isterica. Non è credibile.»

Intanto i due si stavano avvicinando. Lupo aveva un braccio possessivo sulla spalla di Dante.

«Merda! Non c'è religione!» Mugugnò nel frattempo la Giò «Un figo spaziale e scopri che è dell'altra sponda.»

«E a te che importa?» Le domandò Luigi -con il quale era ancora in _modalità ragazzo_ \- parecchio infastidito.

«Beh, non si sa mai …» cercò di scusarsi lei, poi rimarcò «comunque è uno spreco!»

«Buonasera» salutò Dante avvicinandosi.

«Buonasera un cazzo!» Inveì Nando «Prima che arrivassi tu, Lupo era una persona normale, anzi, un puttaniere coi fiocchi, adesso che cosa lo hai fatto diventare? Un finocchio?»

Nanni sbiancò, fece per prendere Nando per un braccio e tirarlo di lato per spiegargli un paio di cose sull'omosessualità -non si era mai reso conto che l'amico fosse così retrogrado e gretto in proposito all'argomento- quando lo scappellotto di Berto arrivò immediato e sonoro «L'importante è che abbia trovato chi fa davvero per lui. Tanto per te che differenza fa? Lupo è sempre Lupo» e strinse a sé Sabrina arrossendo furiosamente.

«Qualcuno ha qualche problema riguardo me e Dante, mi pare di capire» sibilò il fabbro, assottigliando gli occhi fino a farli diventare due fessure.

«Mi sa che stavolta qualcosa ti toccherà dire» lo rintuzzò Sandra guardandolo di sbieco.

«Non mi pare di aver mai avuto da criticare riguardo ai compagni e le compagne che si sono scelti tutti quanti … né ai problemi che ognuno si è tirato dietro, in questi anni» si avvicinò a Nando e proseguì sottovoce, di modo che solo lui potesse capire, guardandolo fisso nelle iridi scure «tipo quando la Madama mi faceva spogliare una sera sì e quella appresso pure, perché in moto con me c'era qualcuno che si era fatto beccare a guidare con la farina sotto il naso, vero?» Nando abbassò gli occhi. «Mi aspettavo che qualcuno avrebbe avuto qualcosa da eccepire, ma non pensavo proprio saresti stato tu» gli soffiò sottovoce in faccia, poi riprese per tutti gli altri «Per quanto alle signore, vorrei rassicurarle che non ci proverò con i loro uomini. State tranquille!» Poi il suo tono, da sarcastico, si fece sincero «Ho trovato quello che non sapevo neanche di cercare: non potete tentare di essere contenti per me? Comunque, se offendiamo la sensibilità di qualcuno, possiamo anche andarcene.»

«Adesso smetti di farlo tu, il cazzone» intervenne Nanni «dacci il tempo di accusare il colpo -che, ammetterai, non sia proprio una cosa da nulla- e tranquillizzati. Dico bene, gente?»

Gli altri annuirono convinti e Nando non disse nulla continuando ad osservare l'asfalto.

«Allora, dove si va stasera?» Argomentò Mario per smorzare i toni.

«A ballare» lo aggiornò Nanni con naturalezza «e io non sono mai stato così contento:» si rivolse direttamente a Dante che fino ad allora era rimasto muto «hai tolto dalla piazza il mio concorrente più agguerrito. Non so proprio come ringraziarti.»

Lupo allora rise più rilassato «Tanto prima o poi succederà anche a te di trovare la scarpa del tuo piede.»

«Secondo me non è ancora nata» ribatté il medico battendo il cinque a Dante.

 

Il bel locale sulla provinciale non era ancora molto affollato, così il gruppo di amici trovò un paio di divanetti e di tavolini liberi.

«Cosa bevi?» Gli chiese Lupo avviandosi verso il bar circolare.

«Una rossa» rispose il compagno stravaccandosi stanco, sfilandosi gli occhiali e massaggiandosi le palpebre chiuse, con pollice e indice. Oltre all'affaticamento dovuto al lavoro ed al viaggio successivo, l'architetto risentiva dello stress per il battibecco sostenuto con gli amici: gli dispiaceva immensamente essere fonte di problemi per il proprio compagno.

Quando il fabbro arrivò al bancone, ordinò una bionda analcolica e una rossa e, come d'abitudine, si appoggiò con la schiena ad aspettare le consumazioni.

Una bella mora gli si avvicinò ammiccante «Mi offri da bere?» gli soffiò all'orecchio.

Lui si voltò un po' infastidito e rispose «Ordina quello che vuoi, così pago tutto insieme» sempre per la filosofia che un bicchiere non si neghi a nessuno.

Quando lei gli si strofinò addosso, la guardò un po' freddo e sbottò «Non sono interessato.»

«Ma dai?» fece lei quasi sconvolta «Tu non sei Lupo? La mia amica là mi ha detto che sei uno che ci sa fare davvero» e additò la _Valentina_ che si era fatto qualche mese prima, proprio nello stesso locale.

«Allora ero libero, adesso ho un compagno … e poi non mi va» cominciava a scocciarsi: ma quanto ci voleva per due birre?

Si voltò verso il barista che in quel momento gli allungò i due bicchieri pieni fino all'orlo.

«Compagno?» reagì lei a voce molto alta.

«Compagno» confermò lui «perché? Non ci credi? Vieni che te lo presento.»

Afferrò i bicchieri, pagò il giovane dietro il banco e si allontanò, diretto verso il proprio gruppo di amici.

Dante era ancora seduto con gli occhi chiusi e la testa rovesciata sullo schienale del divanetto. Lupo appoggiò le bibite, poi piegò un ginocchio accanto a lui e si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca. L'altro, riconoscendolo anche senza aprire gli occhi, lo avvicinò a sé infilandogli una mano tra i capelli sulla nuca.

«Alzati, volevo presentarti qualcuno» gli chiese il compagno.

L'altro aprì gli occhi un po' sbalordito, ma lo assecondò. Si trovò di fronte la bella mora e sentì Lupo che diceva «Lui è il mio compagno, Dante. Lei è una che non crede che sono gay.»

La ragazza divenne rossa come un peperone e, strinse la mano che l'architetto le porgeva, con un sorriso soddisfatto: se avesse ancora avuto bisogno di conferme sulla serietà dei sentimenti di Lupo, eccone un'altra.

 

Ora non restavano che i suoi genitori cui propinare la notizia.

Decise che, malgrado fossero innegabilmente una coppia, quel passo avrebbe dovuto compierlo da solo: voleva che sua madre e suo padre si sentissero liberi di reagire come meglio credevano alla sua scelta, non voleva obbligarli ad un comportamento misurato di fronte ad un estraneo. Non erano mai stati una famiglia particolarmente espansiva; Lupo quindi riteneva che, almeno in quel frangente, Marco e Teresa avrebbero avuto il sacrosanto diritto di esternare come meglio credevano le loro reazioni.

Sapeva che dire loro di essere gay non fosse proprio come comunicargli di voler fare il fabbro o di andare a vivere per proprio conto, soprattutto per quanto avrebbe implicato, più che per il fatto in sé.

Prima tra tutte la certezza che non sarebbero mai stati nonni.

Così la sera del sabato chiamò a casa e domandò a sua madre se il giorno dopo, a mezzogiorno, avrebbe potuto essere loro ospite.

Ovviamente la donna non chiedeva di meglio che vederlo, ma la sua reazione immediata fu «Ti è successo qualcosa di brutto?»

«No, mamma. Ho solo bisogno di vedervi e di parlare con voi. Se per te va bene, ovviamente.»

«Allora ti aspettiamo domani a mezzogiorno, per pranzo.»

A Dante non aveva detto nulla, non voleva creargli inutili tensioni, tanto valeva dirgli direttamente come l'avessero presa, quando si sarebbero visti domenica sera.

Passò come al solito in bottiglieria e dal fioraio e poi si diresse a casa dei suoi.

Sua madre lo accolse con il solito abbraccio che lui contraccambiò con entusiasmo, forse per la prima volta nella propria vita. La confidenza fisica sviluppata con Dante in quei pochi giorni, lo aveva portato ad apprezzare il contatto con le persone che amava.

La donna lo scortò in salotto dove suo padre leggeva il giornale seduto in poltrona.

«Ciao, pa'» lo apostrofò Lupo.

«Ciao, figlio» rispose lui come al solito, piegando il quotidiano e alzandosi per seguirli in cucina.

Nell'aria c'era profumo di ragù e di arrosto.

La tavola era già apparecchiata per quattro. Lupo lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a sua madre «Chi altri aspettiamo?»

«Pensavamo venisse anche Dante con te» Rispose suo padre «pare che ultimamente siate spesso insieme.»

Ecco: aveva sottovalutato il potere del tam-tam della gente che non si fa mai gli affari propri.

«No, volevo parlare con voi da solo, senza _estranei_ » reagì lui.

«Non sembra sia proprio un estraneo per te» intervenne pacata sua madre.

«Per me no, ma per voi praticamente lo è, e non volevo imporvi la sua presenza …» lo avevano spiazzato: si aspettava di dover fare un discorso ed invece loro sapevano già tutto. Il fatto che avessero preparato un posto a tavola anche per lui, la diceva lunga sulle reazioni _di pancia_ dei suoi «Io non vi imporrò mai la sua presenza, capisco che la

cosa possa sembrarvi quantomeno strana, spero che non vorrete escludermi dalla vostra vita per questo e, se vorrete, anche lui ne farà parte, ma solo se sarete voi ad accettarlo.»

Gli occhi di sua madre erano leggermente più lucidi del normale quando parlò «Sei il nostro unico figlio, sei sempre stato un buon figlio, ci hai dato grandi soddisfazioni: sei un uomo onesto, ti sei inventato un lavoro tutto tuo ed un tuo posto nel mondo. Speriamo solo che tu sappia cosa comporta la tua scelta: non avrai mai figli, ci saranno persone che ti disprezzeranno e che cercheranno di farti del male, è possibile che ti vengano creati problemi anche nel mondo del lavoro. Il fatto che tu sia padrone di te stesso sicuramente ti mette al riparo da possibili ingerenze di un ipotetico capo ignorante ed intollerante, ma non credere che saranno comunque rose e fiori.

Se però questa è la tua scelta, se lui è la persona per te, se ti vuole bene e ti fa stare bene, noi siamo contenti per te. Papà ed io ne abbiamo parlato e, avremmo preferito sicuramente saperlo da te invece che dal tabaccaio, ma non importa: per noi sarai sempre nostro figlio e la persona che hai scelto, in questa casa e in questa famiglia, sarà sempre ben accetta.»

Lupo non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come scusarsi di aver tergiversato alcuni giorni per avvertirli di quello che stava succedendo nella sua vita e averli esposti, senza avvertimento, a quel sottile linciaggio morale; non sapeva come ringraziarli per essere sempre così comprensivi e per amarlo così tanto ed in modo così incondizionato.

Fu una reazione istintiva la sua, forse la prima in tutta la sua vita con i propri genitori: abbracciò prima sua madre e la baciò su una guancia, poi abbracciò suo padre «Non potrei chiedere genitori migliori.»

Marco diede un colpo di tosse, per darsi un contegno, poi propose con voce un po' rauca per l'emozione «Dante dov'è? Perché non lo chiami? Se non ha ancora pranzato, potrebbe venire qua con noi. Non dovrebbe mangiare da solo.»

Lupo, grato al destino, alla vita e a chiunque fosse responsabile di avergli dato un padre ed una madre così comprensivi e buoni, afferrò il telefono e chiamò il proprio compagno.


	20. Capitolo 20 – Tutti insieme appassionatamente

Era sabato mattina ed erano tutti diretti a Bologna.

Dante, ovviamente approvato e supportato da Tonia, aveva invitato i genitori di Lupo a casa dei suoi, ma, rendendosi conto che un incontro ufficiale avrebbe potuto metterli seriamente in imbarazzo, aveva pensato di mascherare quel momento quasi solenne con la visita di tutta la compagnia.

Così alla guida della prima auto c'era Lupo e, contrariamente a quello che ci si potrebbe aspettare in un simile frangente, al suo fianco era seduto suo padre, mentre Teresa era seduta sul sedile posteriore accanto a Dante che pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra.

«Mamma, ti prego, non farmi fare figure. Non metterti a raccontare di quando ero piccolo.» Guaì il fabbro guardandola nello specchietto retrovisore con occhi preoccupati.

«Per una volta che _un uomo di questa famiglia_ mi presta attenzione incondizionata, dovrei tirarmi indietro secondo te?» Lo rintuzzò la donna.

_Un uomo di questa famiglia_ … Dante si sentì scoppiare il cuore per quella manifestazione di accettazione e di affetto assoluti nei propri confronti. Restituì un'occhiata piena d'amore al compagno nello specchietto e si concentrò nuovamente sulle parole della _suocera_.

Nell'auto che seguiva, guidata da Giulio, c'erano Sandra, Davide -finalmente guarito da una serie di influenze, ricadute, sfoghi allergici, intolleranze alimentari e medicinali che lo avevano assillato e perseguitato negli ultimi sei mesi- e Sara.

In quella appresso al volante c'era Nanni, al suo fianco Nando e dietro Berto con Sabrina.

«Ho idea che ti convenga approfittare della giornata di oggi per quello che hai intenzione di fare.» Argomentò il medico.

«Non mi manderà a cagare secondo te?» Tacque qualche secondo, l'amico al suo fianco, poi riprese con fatica «Io … non sapevo … è difficile quando di una cosa ne hai sempre solo sentito parlare in termini poco lusinghieri, in modo ipotetico, come si discutesse di marziani, e poi ti trovi che il tuo migliore amico è uno di loro e lo scopri così, da un momento all'altro … è stato un shock!» Inspirò a fondo «Poi è proprio come ha detto Berto: alla fine Lupo è sempre Lupo … e io sono pure contento che abbia trovato qualcuno che lo fa stare bene … anche se, da una parte, sono pure un po' geloso, perché per noi ha meno tempo … ma sono contento per lui» Nando si passò le mani sulla faccia e terminò in un sussurro «perché io gli voglio bene.»

Il medico sorrise ammiccando al silenzioso Berto nello specchietto. «Lo so che gli vuoi bene e sono sicuro che anche lui ne vuole a te. Quindi oggi cogli l'occasione, parlagli: con gli amici si chiarisce, non si lascia marcire tutto nel rancore e nelle incomprensioni.»

L'altro assentì voltandosi a controllare di non aver perso l'auto che seguiva.

Ma Bobo era lì, attento, e fece gli abbaglianti quando si accorse che i compagni avanti a lui erano preoccupati di averlo seminato.

Al suo fianco c'era Laura con una bella pancia prominente e, sul sedile posteriore c'era Mario che non riusciva a staccarsi un secondo da Giorgia, la sua ragazza.

«Guarda che quest'auto è omologata per cinque e siamo già al completo …» scherzò Bobo strizzando l'occhio all'amico nello specchietto retrovisore ed accarezzando il ventre tondo in cui riposava tranquilla la sua bambina «non possiamo tornare da Bologna in sei … non so se mi spiego.»

Mario arrossì furiosamente e Giorgia non fu da meno «Fatti gli affari tuoi e pensa a guidare» reagì l'amico a disagio.

Nell'ultima auto, che chiudeva la fila, c'erano la Giò e Luigi, ancora, incredibilmente, in _modalità ragazzo_.

«Lo sai che abbiamo superato abbondantemente il nostro record di resistenza? Stiamo uscendo insieme da quattro mesi ininterrotti.» Esordì lui dopo un bel po' di silenzio pensoso.

«E allora?» Reagì lei caustica.

«E allora, mi sa che stavolta … ci toccherà sposarci anche a noi?» Luigi era il solito _romanticone_ , ma alla Giò piaceva così: non lo avrebbe sopportato se fosse arrivato con un mazzo di rose rosse, anzi, si sarebbe preoccupata.

Quindi, contrariamente a quello che si possa pensare in un'occasione in cui lui è fine come la carta vetrata, lei ribatté «Se fai sul serio, per me va bene.»

Non si guardarono negli occhi, entrambi imbarazzati, intenti a fissare la strada, solo la mano della Giò si infilò timida sotto quella di Luigi, sul pomolo della barra del cambio.

 

A casa Medici fervevano i preparativi, con Tonia alla direzione e tutti, ma proprio tutti, ai suoi ordini.

La tavolata immensa dai numerosissimi piatti era già pronta, il cibo sobbolliva, sfrigolava, friggeva e appassiva sul capace piano di cottura, ogni cosa era al proprio posto e la grande casa era quanto mai calda ed accogliente.

Tutti i profumi della buona cucina emiliana, toscana e romagnola davano un tocco goloso all'ambiente curato e pulito.

Quando arrivarono, le auto invasero il cortile della casa fatta a “L”.

«Hai visto che non sono uno con la puzza sotto il naso?» Fece Dante rivolto a Sandra che si guardava intorno ed apprezzava la campagna «Sono nato in questo casale e sono cresciuto come un contadino, non come un signore.»

«Un punto alle tue origini proletarie, amico mio» esordì la donna dai capelli temporaneamente biondo dorato «ma crescendo ti sei imborghesito … dai, ammettilo. Comunque, se per lui vai bene così, non sarò certo io a mettermi in mezzo.»

«E meno male che ti ci sei messa, in mezzo …» sussurrò Lupo aprendo la portiera per far scendere la propria madre.

Le presentazioni furono un bailamme di mani che si stringevano, voci che salutavano mentre i bambini scorrazzavano dovunque.

Ci volle un po' perché ritornasse un minimo di ordine e, per dare tempo e modo a Tonia e alle ragazze di terminare i preparativi, Dante decise di portare il drappello di ospiti a vedere il casale ristrutturato che ospitava il B&B di Lilly.

Sabrina, che aveva portato un vassoio enorme dei suoi dolci profumati, confezionati con l'insostituibile aiuto di Berto, ebbe subito un feeling incredibile con Luisa e decise di rimanere ad aiutare invece che seguire il gruppo.

Era una ragazza concreta, timida, ma molto capace e venne immediatamente apprezzata da mamma Tonia.

Dopo poco ritornò indietro anche Nanni.

«Te li sei persi?» Gli chiese la giovane del suo paese, arrossendo immediatamente.

«No …» tergiversò lui vagando con gli occhi fino a trovare l'immagine della piccola Medici «ho pensato di venire a dare una mano.» Si tolse il giubbotto e si arrotolò le maniche della camicia, pronto a mettersi a disposizione.

«Qui c'è da tagliare il pane e metterlo nei cestini mentre io ci metto i grissini e i crakers» propose Luisa, senza alzare lo sguardo sullo spilungone che la raggiunse immediatamente disponibile.

Lavorarono in silenzio per un po', poi lei chiese «Sei amico di Lupo anche tu?»

«Oh, sì» rispose il medico «da un sacco di tempo. Perché? Sei preoccupata per tuo fratello? Con lui è in ottime mani» tentò di tranquillizzarla.

«No, lo so che è un bravo ragazzo. Chiedevo perché Dante ha parlato di qualcuno degli amici della compagnia e volevo sapere se eri uno di loro.»

«Sono Nanni, il medico, e … non credere a nulla di quello che ti hanno raccontato su di me» aggiunse precipitosamente.

«Se fossero veri quei racconti, dovrei pensare che tu non sia uno troppo serio» sorrise la giovane continuando a distribuire bustine di crackers nei molti cestini ornati da tovaglioli colorati «e com'è che ti chiamano Nanni?»

«Perché mi chiamo Giovanni, ma il mio fratellino più piccolo non era capace di dirlo e allora ha cominciato a chiamarmi così e i miei genitori e mia sorella dietro a lui, e sono rimasto Nanni, per tutti» spiegò il medico spiando di sottecchi le reazioni della ragazza che lavorava a fianco a lui.

Quanto gli piaceva quello che vedeva … hu!!! Doveva darsi una calmata e sbollire, o mamma Tonia lo avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa.

«Allora vorrà dire che anch'io ti chiamerò Nanni» azzardò lei.

«Penso che da te mi lascerò chiamare in qualunque modo tu voglia, purché tu voglia chiamarmi … e sono vere le voci su di me: sono stato uno poco raccomandabile … fino ad oggi» esalò l'uomo grande e grosso, imbarazzandosi un po'.

Lei lo guardò con tanto d'occhi e qualcosa le fece contorcere piacevolmente il fondo dello stomaco.

Intanto gli altri stavano tornando dal _giro turistico_ al B &B e rientravano rumorosamente in casa facendo i complimenti a Lilly.

Nando trattenne per un braccio Lupo, mentre gli altri infilavano la porta «Posso parlarti un secondo da solo?» gli domandò con aria un po' bastonata.

«Certo» il fabbro rimase accanto all'amico.

«Devo chiederti scusa … a te e anche a lui» e con il mento fece segno verso Dante che era appena entrato con gli altri, lasciandoli soli.

«Non c'è bisogno di scuse tra noi, vorrei solo che capissi che ognuno ha diritto di stare con chi crede e che nessuno, neanche tu, ha invece il diritto di criticare» sintetizzò Lupo.

«Lo so, adesso lo so» finalmente Nando sollevò gli occhi sul viso del proprio amico, trovandovi un'espressione aperta anche se ancora un po' sofferente. Tentò un sorriso sghembo, allora l'altro ammiccò di rimando e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«È tutto a posto … e non c'è bisogno che ti scusi neanche con Dante: lo farò io per te. Trattalo come se nulla fosse successo e vedrai che lui non ti farà pesare nulla.»

Nando gli si affiancò, appoggiando la propria spalla alla sua in un contatto ruvido che gli era però di conforto.

«Andiamo» propose allora il fabbro «o Tonia ci sgrida» ghignò.

Sedettero tutti a tavola, ognuno dove meglio credette, e Sandra finì vicino a Giacomo.

«Sai che le ho detto una volta che mi ha accusato di essere snob?» Raccontò Dante rivolto a suo padre «Che avrebbe dovuto venire a vedere dove sono cresciuto, bere qualche bicchiere del nostro vino e beccarsi qualche tuo scappellotto per capire quanto si stesse sbagliando. Quindi: il posto lo ha visto, riempile il bicchiere e castigala se fa troppo la acida.»

Sandra sorrise, si voltò con il bicchiere pronto e trovò l'uomo con la bottiglia in mano, altrettanto pronto a versare quel nettare color rubino con la generosità e la serietà della gente di campagna. Guardò i suoi occhi grigi, come la strada, come gli occhi di Dante, ma erano diversi … avevano lo sguardo di Lupo: la stessa ritrosia, la stessa timidezza un po' aggressiva. Non avrebbero potuto assomigliarsi di più nemmeno se fossero stati padre e figlio.

E lei voleva bene a Lupo, come ad un fratello, e sentì che avrebbe voluto bene a Giacomo come ad un padre.

Alla fine del pasto, i giovani sciamarono per andare in giro a smaltire il troppo cibo e il troppo vino. In casa restarono le due coppie più anziane e le cognate di Dante con i bimbi più piccoli che dovevano riposare.

Teresa guardava l'ultimo nato con una dolcezza ed una tristezza insieme che esprimevano l'unico rammarico che avesse davvero nei confronti della scelta del proprio figlio, così Marianna, la moglie di Angelo, le chiese «Vuole farlo addormentare lei? Io ho un braccio che mi fa un po' male e oggi proprio mi pesa un sacco.»

Lo sapevano entrambe che mentiva, ma non aveva importanza.

«Non sono più capace …» si schermì la donna «l'ultima volta che ho tenuto un bimbo in braccio risale a vent'anni fa: la figlia di una mia cugina.»

«Non importa» insistette la giovane «è come andare in bicicletta: non si può dimenticare» e le passò il neonato tra le braccia rendendola un po' nonna, anche lei.

Marco la guardò e sorrise, continuando a giocare a carte con Giacomo.

 

Alla sera, dopo una cena molto meno sostanziosa del pranzo, o si sarebbero addormentati al volante, tornarono tutti a casa.

«Sono proprio brave persone i tuoi genitori» sospirò Teresa davanti al portone della propria abitazione salutando Dante.

«Lasciali andare, o a dormire non ci arrivano più» la redarguì dolcemente Marco prendendola per un gomito «e grazie di tutto, siamo stati molto bene.»

«Sono contento e spero che ripeteremo presto l'esperienza: magari la prossima volta ci fermiamo anche a dormire, d'accordo?» li salutò l'architetto. Era contento che si fossero incontrate le due famiglie e che si fossero trovati reciprocamente simpatici e piacevoli.

Risalì in macchina seguito da Lupo che, muto come al suo solito, salutò madre e padre con un abbraccio.


	21. Capitolo 21 – E poi?

Dante si sfilò, più dolcemente che poté, dal corpo del compagno. La sua _prima volta_ … a pensarci non gli sembrava neanche vero … gli sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre, di stare con lui da sempre.

Lo aiutò ad allungarsi, per riprendere una posizione più naturale: già lo sapeva che la schiena gli avrebbe fatto male, e forse anche i muscoli delle gambe, ma ne era valsa la pena, ne era sicuro.

Lo aveva guardato, addirittura spiato, aveva letteralmente bevuto la sua immagine in quel momento in cui aveva completamente abbandonato ogni controllo su tutto, si era arreso completamente tra le sue braccia, gli aveva affidato il proprio corpo e gli aveva permesso di toccarlo ed amarlo in modo completo, totalmente esposto e fiducioso -malgrado il dolore iniziale- sicuro del proprio compagno, di lui, Dante.

Sapeva che quella concessione era quanto di più alieno potesse esserci per Lupo, che non si era quasi mai aperto con nessuno nella propria vita, che aveva sempre tenuto tutti ad una certa distanza, che non si era mai lasciato _toccare_ davvero.

Quindi lo amò ancora di più nel vederlo completamente rilassato, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, il respiro ormai regolare -anche se ancora un po' frequente-, il fisico provato.

Gli si avvicinò e cercò di abbracciarlo senza farlo muovere. Lupo ebbe un mugugno basso, compiaciuto, e, senza aprire gli occhi, cercò il conforto della bocca dell'altro uomo con le proprie labbra.

Dante lo assecondò in pieno, attirandolo meglio tra le proprie braccia.

«Come stai?» Gli sussurrò senza spostarsi.

«Da dio» rispose il fabbro, restituendo un ghigno traverso «non pensavo si potesse provare tanto piacere tutto in una volta … anche se all'inizio non ero proprio sicurissimo che sarebbe andato tutto bene.»

L'architetto lo baciò ancora: non ne era mai sazio, non ne aveva mai abbastanza, avrebbe passato la vita a tenerlo stretto a sé, anche senza fare di più che baciarlo … cioè, proprio tutta la vita senza fare altro … no, ma ci si poteva impegnare a trovare altro da fare.

«Ho parlato con il mio capo, in ufficio» esordì Dante e l'altro spalancò immediatamente gli occhi.

«Problemi?»

«Non so, dimmelo tu. Gli ho detto che qui ho trovato qualcosa più importante del lavoro e che ho pensato di trasferirmi in pianta stabile …»

«Ma sei pazzo! È il _tuo lavoro_! È fondamentale per te!» Reagì Lupo sconvolto.

«Lasciami finire, poi dirai la tua;» lo redarguì allora l'architetto, poi riprese «lui mi ha detto che capisce, che però su di me ci conta, quindi vorrebbe che continuassi a collaborare con lo studio, anche perché con Villa Ferrari ci stiamo facendo un bel nome e ci sono due pubblicazioni specializzate che hanno mandato i fotografi e i giornalisti: gli articoli usciranno il prossimo mese. Tutti sono innamorati degli arredamenti, delle rifiniture, degli accostamenti.

Quindi mi ha proposto di aprire qui una succursale dello studio di Bologna, tanto si può tranquillamente lavorare in remoto e fare videoconferenze e, quando fosse proprio necessario, ci si sposta. Tra l'altro vorrebbe parlare con te per avere una sorta di esclusiva su alcune tue linee.»

Lupo gli prese il viso tra le mani «Stai scherzando? O è tutto vero?»

«Ti sembra che possa scherzare su una cosa del genere?» Domandò a sua volta l'architetto «E poi non posso certo chiederti di venire a stare a Bologna: qui ci sono i tuoi genitori che non hanno altri che te … la soluzione potrebbe essere un ottimo compromesso e, in più, ci potrebbe ricapitare abbastanza spesso di lavorare insieme … che ne dici?»

«Che sei la persona migliore che potessi trovare e che non so se ti merito davvero» concluse serio il fabbro.

«Non mi diventare sdolcinato, adesso» sorrise Dante «o potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni» e lo baciò a fondo.

Lupo scivolò via dalla sua bocca, andando a mordicchiare il profilo della mandibola, gli baciò la pelle tenera appena sotto l'orecchio e sussurrò «E se invece volessi diventare sdolcinato? Se non potessi proprio fare a meno di dirti che mi sono innamorato di te e …» la sua voce si perse nel lato del collo dell'architetto.

Il cuore del compagno ebbe un tuffo d'emozione, poi gli intimò «Ora sdraiati» e si voltò verso la mensola a lato del letto a prendere la scatoletta del lubrificante «e, qualunque cosa succeda, fidati di me, pensa che ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita, che per te farei qualunque cosa, che la nostra vita insieme sarà a volte anche difficile, ma bellissima: te lo prometto.»

E, dopo essersi messo a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, prese una dose abbondante di gel ed iniziò a cospargerla, lentamente e con attenzione, sul membro del compagno sotto di lui.

«Se fai così non andremo distanti» soffiò Lupo sentendo la propria erezione risvegliarsi prepotentemente.

«Infatti non voglio andare da nessuna parte» rispose l'architetto in un gemito roco, chinandosi a baciarlo ancora ed ancora, facendo scivolare il suo sesso ormai turgido e pulsante tra le proprie natiche fino a seppellirlo dentro di sé con movimenti fluidi e misurati, attento a non provocare dolore a se stesso e a dare il massimo piacere possibile all'uomo della sua vita.

Sorpreso, piacevolmente sorpreso, Lupo sbarrò gli enormi occhi color cobalto e accarezzò, al ritmo lentissimo e sensualissimo dettato dai movimenti altrettanto studiati di Dante, il suo torace liscio. Sfiorò appena i capezzoli già eccitati, ottenendo un mugolio di approvazione, poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò violando la sua bocca e lasciando che lui facesse altrettanto.

L'architetto si sollevò nuovamente, continuando quel dondolio che stava assassinando sistematicamente tutta la determinazione e la forza di carattere di Lupo, fino a renderlo creta morbida a disposizione del proprio amante, in attesa di essere modellato a suo piacimento.

Con le grandi mani l'artigiano seguì, dalle ginocchia alle anche, le gambe del compagno: erano forti, decise, muscolose. Poi accarezzò il profilo delle ossa iliache e si avvicinò lentamente al suo membro ormai eccitato e svettante. Sfiorandolo in un'unica lunga lusinga, dalla base alla punta, piegò leggermente le ginocchia per angolare meglio la penetrazione e andare a toccare ogni volta la parte più sensibile all'interno del suo corpo.

«Lupo!» Urlò il compagno, e la lussuria stravolse il suo viso.

Dante impresse un ritmo diverso all'amplesso e si fece violenza per non cedere alla prepotenza delle ondate di piacere che si abbatterono sul suo corpo, dall'interno e dall'esterno, andandosi ad infrangere sulla sua già provata forza di volontà.

Non voleva cedere prima di aver soddisfatto completamente il proprio uomo, ma Lupo lo prese a tradimento «Sei mio!» ringhiò imprimendo, con un colpo di reni, ulteriore potenza all'ultima penetrazione.

Capitolarono entrambi, trascinati dalla potenza dirompente dell'orgasmo da cui vennero colpiti quasi contemporaneamente e che spazzò via ogni minima possibilità di resistenza.

Dante crollò su di lui, senza fiato, senza volontà, senza energia.

Le ondate di piacere che li avevano sconvolti, piano piano si ritirarono, lasciandoli spossati e felici, uno accanto all'altro.

«Ti amo» sussurrò appena Dante, con il respiro ancora alterato.

Lupo non rispose, ma nel miglior stile silenzioso, che ormai lo distingueva da chiunque altro e contribuiva a renderlo unico agli occhi del proprio compagno, lo prese tra le braccia, agganciò il suo sguardo grigio e, facendo aderire perfettamente i loro corpi, sfiorò le sue labbra in un bacio tenero e asciutto -una carezza più che un vero bacio- e poi lo stupì sussurrando un roco «Per sempre».


	22. Capitolo 22 - Ti fidi di me?

Lupo rientrò a casa, nella loro casa, un po' tardi quella sera. Verso l'ora di chiusura era arrivata Sandra e … aveva lasciato cadere una bomba atomica.

«Era ora che arrivassi» lo accolse la voce di Dante dalla cucina.

«Lo so che è tardi, ma …»

«Problemi in officina?» Dante nell'attesa si era messo a cucinare ed era ancora davanti ai fornelli. Mescolava un purè di patate non esattamente liscio e uniforme, ma il sapore era ottimo comunque: lo aveva assaggiato.

Non ricevette risposta, ma Lupo era così, lo sapeva, non era uno dalla favella facile, e a lui andava benissimo, anche se a volte le cose doveva tirargliele fuori con le pinze. Oddio, in qualche occasione poteva risultare un po' frustrante, ma spessissimo, come in quell'esatto momento, era dolce e prodigo di attenzioni fisiche. Lo sentì infatti alle proprie spalle, abbracciarlo da dietro, appoggiargli le labbra sul collo e lasciarvi una carezza umida, sensuale e calda.

«È arrivata Sandra mentre stavo chiudendo.»

«Beh, allora sei scusato.» L'architetto aveva ormai imparato che la sua vecchia gelosia per Sandra era davvero fuori luogo, che tra loro non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla e che non doveva assolutamente preoccuparsi su quel fronte. «Cosa dice di nuovo?»

«Preparati perché è una botta» lo avvertì Lupo, sempre parlandogli nella zona tra l'incavo del collo e l'orecchio e provocandogli caldi brividi di eccitazione lungo la spina dorsale. Se avesse continuato ancora per un po', l'architetto si sarebbe trovato un'erezione da oscar nei pantaloni e allora … addio cena.

«Spara!» Sospirò quasi allo stremo.

«Si sposano.»

«Cosa?» Quell'esclamazione interrogativa gli era uscita fuori un po' troppo acuta, ma il momento e la condizione lo scusavano pienamente.

«Sandra e Giulio si sposano.»

Dante spense tutti i fornelli, si voltò verso il proprio compagno, gli prese il viso tra le mani e guardandolo fisso negli occhi blu cobalto gli ordinò «Ripeti!»

«Ok, hanno da sempre i loro bei motivi per non volersi sposare, ma Sandra lo ha deciso per ripicca.»

«Cosa?» Ripeté Dante.

«Ti si è incantato il disco, stasera?» Sorrise Lupo e, approfittando della posizione e del fatto che l'incolumità del cibo appena cucinato non fosse più in pericolo, lo avvicinò a sé e lo baciò sulla bocca: un bacio languido, umido, carico di promesse. «È vero che non succede nulla se mangiamo tra un'oretta?» Insinuò con un sorrisetto malizioso.

«No, è tutto riscaldabile» affermò distrattamente l'architetto «… e anche se non fosse così ...» ma non terminò la frase e si perse invece sulle sue labbra, cominciando a sbottonargli la camicia.

 

Dopo una sessione di sesso languido da forte carenza tattile di Lupo -che, da quando era rientrato, non aveva smesso nemmeno un momento di stringerlo, palparlo, “sentirlo”, anche ora che stavano riprendendo fiato un po' a fatica-, Dante tornò alla carica.

«Allora mi spieghi cosa vuol dire “per dispetto”?»

«Vuol dire quello che ho detto. Sai che stavano cercando casa, no?»

«Certo che sì, gliel'ho trovata io la villetta dei loro sogni, poi sono andato in Municipio a controllare che non ci fossero in itinere pratiche di condono o rilevazioni di irregolarità edilizie, mi sono anche collegato con il sito dell'Ufficio del Territorio e ho richiesto tutte le visure possibili per essere sicuro che sull'immobile non gravassero ipoteche o vincoli. È tutto a posto. E allora?» Era l'architetto che parlava in lui, malgrado il momento coinvolgente.

«Allora sono andati in banca per il mutuo e hanno ricevuto la doccia fredda: per le giovani coppie -e per coppie si intende “mariti e mogli” legalmente riconosciuti- ci sono mutui agevolatissimi per l'acquisto della prima casa, ma quelli come loro, che non hanno in alcun modo formalizzato il loro rapporto, la questione è ben più onerosa.

Hanno provato anche con un'altra banca, ma la questione non è cambiata. Pare dipenda dai risultati sballati di una ricerca di mercato secondo i quali le persone che sono legate da contratto di matrimonio e decidono di acquistare una casa siano più solvibili e meno problematiche di coloro che semplicemente convivono senza aver mai ufficializzato la loro unione.

A questo punto Sandra li ha mandati poco gentilmente a farsi fottere e ha deciso che a breve si sarebbero sposati. Mi ha detto testuali parole “Quei soldi noi ce li guadagniamo lavorando giorno per giorno, spaccandoci la schiena, e sempre noi quegli stessi soldi, invece di darli alla banca, ce li spendiamo per fare un bel pranzo con tutti gli amici, alla faccia loro.”

Sono andati in Comune e hanno prenotato il matrimonio per fine mese e poi hanno riservato il ristorante. Era talmente arrabbiata che pensavo prendesse fuoco per autocombustione.»

Dante, che si era trattenuto fino ad un momento prima, rise di gusto e Lupo baciò il suo sorriso.

«Certo che è proprio il caso di dire che nell'acqua che non vuoi bere prima o poi ci affoghi» pontificò Dante non appena fu nuovamente in grado di parlare.

Stavolta fu Lupo a ghignare «Questa devo dirla a Sandra … e poi stare a vedere come te la cavi ...» poi si esibì nella più scontata delle domande retoriche «E indovina chi fa il testimone della sposa?»

«Tu e … non mi dire che il testimone dello sposo è quel Dagoberto, quello che ogni tanto si portano appresso?!»

«Bingo» ridivenne sintetico il fabbro. Dopo tutto quello spiegone aveva bisogno, in ordine di importanza: di dare un altro abbraccio da piovra al proprio compagno, giusto per non perdere la memoria tattile del suo corpo, di fare una doccia veloce -magari con lui- e di mangiare, infatti il suo stomaco si esibì in un lungo e cavernoso brontolio.

 

«Dagoberto …» ripeté Dante quasi schifato mentre mangiavano seduti uno di fronte all'altro «come possono due genitori odiare tanto un figlio da chiamarlo così?»

Lupo smise di mangiare e fissò due occhi scocciati sul proprio compagno «Cosa vorresti dire? All'inizio mia madre mi aveva chiamato Tancredi e mi chiamerei ancora così se non fosse intervenuta un'impiegata maldestra. Vorresti dire che mia madre mi odia? Che ne sai? Magari era il nome di un nonno o di un membro importante della famiglia, oppure a loro proprio piaceva così.»

«Ma che c'entra tua madre … io parlavo di lui. Tua madre avrebbe potuto chiamarti Vercingetorige, Rutilio o Diocleziano e saresti stato comunque tu, con tutta la tua presenza fisica -che ti garantisco non è poco- e con il tuo carattere. Dagoberto invece ...»

Lupo si adombrò «Cos'hai contro quel povero ragazzo?»

«E perché tu lo difendi?» Ribatté secco Dante.

«Io non difendo nessuno, mi dispiace solo che la tua di solito spiccata intelligenza si fermi davanti ai più triti luoghi comuni e mi stupisce anche il tuo accanirti: non sarai mica geloso?!»

«Io, geloso, di quel manichino impagliato!? Ha occhiali così spessi che non gli vedi gli occhi e poi … è sempre impettito in quei vestiti che sembrano smessi da suo nonno. Per di più, lo sai cosa penso della gelosia: _se ti fidi perché essere gelosi, se non ti fidi perché continuare il rapporto_.»

« _Disse l'uomo che rischiò di farsi uccidere da Sandra perché ne era geloso._ » Lo sbeffeggiò il compagno. «Stasera sei proprio saggio, ma basta proverbi: piuttosto pensiamo a cosa possiamo regalare a Sandra.

Anche se ha detto che non vuole regali di nozze e anche se ha casa arredata già da quasi dieci anni, mi piacerebbe che tu disegnassi qualcosa per la loro nuova abitazione, io penserei a realizzarlo … che so io!? Magari arredamento da esterno: nell'appartamento non ha il giardino, quindi per il patio o il prato non possiede ancora nulla.»

«Bello il mio Lupetto, che pensiero gentile hai avuto ...» schivò velocemente uno spintone che il compagno tentò di allungargli alzandosi per prendere una bottiglia di birra.

«Chiamami ancora così e non so se avrai il problema di cercare un regalo per Sandra.»

La minaccia sembrava sottile, ma arrivò a destinazione.

«Hei, ma come sei permaloso … non si può nemmeno scherzare con te.»

«Attento che se mi fai arrabbiare, al matrimonio ci vado con Dagoberto.» Sbuffò Lupo in una risata.

 

E alla fine il giorno tanto temuto e agognato arrivò: il matrimonio di Sandra e Giulio. E a guardar bene non si stava neppure preparando un nubifragio o qualcosa del genere, perché il sole splendeva tranquillo e ridente su tutta L'Emilia Romagna e quindi anche sulle loro teste … ma una diversa tempesta si stava abbattendo su di loro.

 

Quella mattina Lupo e Dante si svegliarono presto, come al solito, anche se non dovevano andare al lavoro. Fecero la doccia a turno -perché se l'avessero fatta contemporaneamente sarebbero sicuramente arrivati in ritardo- e poi fecero colazione insieme ascoltando il notiziario regionale.

«Strano che non parlino dell'evento!» Gracchiò in una mezza risata Dante.

«E smettila di fare il buffone» lo redarguì il fabbro e, stavolta, lo scappellotto arrivò a destinazione, dritto sulla nuca di Medici, facendo un “pat!” secco seguito da una parolaccia del ricevente.

«Scherzavo, no?» Si lamentò massaggiandosi la parte offesa.

«Sì, sì. È da quando ti ho detto che si sposano che ogni giorno gufi sul tempo -e invece è una giornata bellissima-, sui capelli della sposa -e Sandra ha deciso di farci scoprire quale sia il suo colore naturale per l'occasione-, sulla casa -e, appena ha saputo che si sposano, il direttore è andato a cercarla in officina per farle firmare la richiesta di mutuo-. Adesso ti metti pure a fare lo spiritoso col telegiornale …» eccepì Lupo, poi capitolò e, sulla stessa porzione di pelle, lasciò un bacio asciutto e morbido.

Dante si voltò intercettando le sue labbra «Se ogni volta poi mi baci così, puoi darmene quanti vuoi di _coppini_.»

«Basta! Adesso bisogna andare a vestirsi!» Lo allontanò Lupo, filando in camera da letto.

«Che palle, sto testimone!» Lo inseguì l'architetto ghignando.

Una volta abbigliati di tutto punto -Lupo con un nuovo paio di jeans, blu come i suoi occhi, che, a detta del compagno, gli facevano un culo da favola, camicia bianca e giacca elegante, rigorosamente senza cravatta; Dante in un completo grigio antracite, camicia bianca e cravatta in tinta- partirono alla volta del Municipio. Erano quasi le undici.

Il matrimonio era fissato per le undici e mezzo, ma c'era da star sicuri che uno degli sposi si sarebbe fatto aspettare … c'è bisogno di fare nomi?

Infatti quando arrivarono al secondo piano dell'edificio dove ci sarebbe stata la celebrazione, nell'ampia sala consiliare, moderna e luccicante d'acciaio e vetro, c'era già un buon numero di invitati e … Sandra in un completo giacca e pantaloni beige, scarpe décolleté in tinta e capelli … castani chiari. Quello era il suo colore naturale.

Li aveva fatti tagliare per l'occasione in un caschetto ordinato che … non sembravano nemmeno i suoi.

La avvicinarono e lei strinse la mano a Dante e abbracciò Lupo. Sì, dopo che il compagno lo aveva _addomesticato_ , ogni tanto ci scappava pure un abbraccio, ma solo nelle grandi occasioni e, beh, quella era proprio una _grande occasione_.

«Non mi dire che è in ritardo ...» mugugnò Dante.

«Per il momento no, sono solo le undici e venti, ma non mi stupirei se si facesse aspettare: lo sai che è una prima donna.»

Lupo ghignò silenzioso. Si guardò intorno e incontrò un paio di occhi verdi come la giada che sembravano vagare nervosi e a disagio.

Dagoberto era in fondo al corridoio e si stava avvicinando.

«Chi è quel tizio che ti guarda e sembra conoscerti?» Domandò la voce di Dante.

«Guarda che lo conosci anche tu: è Dagoberto,» lo aggiornò tranquillo il fabbro e mosse un paio di passi incontro al nuovo venuto.

Come poteva _quello_ essere Dagoberto? Dagoberto era un nerd occhialuto, vestito in modo discutibile, gracile e insignificante; quello che stava avanzando era un giovane uomo in doppiopetto scuro di taglio raffinato e moderno, capelli biondi un pochino sparati col gel, senza occhiali che potessero nascondere le iridi che quel giorno brillavano come pietre preziose.

Controvoglia l'architetto seguì il proprio uomo che si avvicinava al testimone dello sposo.

«Non è ancora arrivato?» Domandò quest'ultimo «L'ho lasciato a … a casa, quasi completamente vestito mezz'ora fa. I... io dovevo tornare a casa: avevo sc ... scordato gli anelli.» Balbettò il ragazzo.

Dante alzò gli occhi al cielo: vabbèh, si era dato una ripulita e sembrava il brutto anatroccolo dopo la cura, ma comunque restava un nerd.

«Non è ancora arrivato, ma non ti preoccupare … Li hai con te ora gli anelli?»

Lupo sembrava stranamente loquace con il quasi sconosciuto e al suo compagno ciò diede un po' fastidio.

«S... sì, sì! Sono nella tasca interna della giacca» rispose l'altro un po' meno impacciato, quasi che l'intervento del fabbro lo avesse calmato almeno un po'.

L'architetto aveva seguito e notato tutto nei minimi particolari “ _Ottimo! Hai da poco esorcizzato la gelosia per Sandra e ora ti ci metti con Dagoberto?_ ” Si redarguì tra sé, ma era più forte di lui.

Effettivamente il giovane nerd -doveva avere almeno cinque o sei anni meno di loro- tutto tirato a lucido, rendeva parecchio: i suoi lineamenti erano puliti, eleganti; i suoi rari sorrisi rivelavano una dentatura regolare e curata; le sue mani erano sottili, da pianista; la sua voce, una volta domata la balbuzie, era bassa al punto giusto e piacevole. Un tenero rossore aveva tinto le sue guance quando aveva confessato la questione degli anelli e persisteva a colorare appena la carnagione chiarissima.

Se non fosse stato così intento a fulminarlo con gli occhi perché riscuoteva tutta quell'attenzione da parte di Lupo, Dante avrebbe potuto ammettere che Dagoberto -dio che nome! Inaffrontabile, ma avrebbe potuto più semplicemente farsi chiamare Dag, e sarebbe stato pure figo!- fosse un bel bocconcino e … urlava gay lontano un miglio, ora se ne rendeva conto.

«Te lo ricordi il mio compagno? Si chiama Dante.» Stava dicendo Lupo, così l'architetto si vide costretto, proprio malgrado, a sorridere e a stringergli la mano.

«Scusatemi, vado fino in bagno,» e il fabbro si allontanò diretto alla porta proprio in fondo al corridoio.

«Scusa anche me» lo imitò il compagno «vado a salutare alcuni amici: ci vediamo più tardi, vuoi?» E, senza attendere risposta, si diresse nella direzione opposta, verso la porta spalancata della sala, dove aveva visto Vanni arrivare con Luisa -ormai facevano coppia fissa da un po'-.

Parlando del più e del meno, si inoltrarono nella capiente stanza per sedersi comodamente ad aspettare.

Dopo qualche minuto un brusio crescente li distrasse dalle chiacchiere e dal fondo del corridoio si vide arrivare Giulio in tutto il suo serio splendore.

Sandra sorrideva dal cuore. Anche se non credeva al matrimonio; doveva però ammettere quanto fosse emozionante vederlo arrivare così … ispirava voglia di legame, di famiglia …

“ _Hei! Datti una regolata!_ ” Si rimbrottò da sola e si diresse verso la porta per accoglierlo come avrebbe fatto uno sposo modello, ma nel tragitto le venne in mente di voltarsi verso il tavolo dove il Vicesindaco, suo amico d'infanzia, stava aspettando per celebrare il matrimonio civile.

A quell'immagine mancava qualcosa … Un testimone moro, dai capelli lunghi e bellissimo? Bingo!

«Dante!» Sandra chiamò l'amico tra i denti.

«Eccomi, che succede? I dubbi dell'ultimo momento?» Scherzò lui riconoscendo la sua tensione.

«Smettila di fare il coglione! Ora che Giulio è qui, dov'è finito Lupo?»

«So dov'è, vado a cercarlo» obbedì immediatamente lui ridiventando serio e si diresse verso il bagno, pensando tra sé se l'altro non si fosse sentito male in tutto quel tempo.

Percorse in ampie e frettolose falcate il lungo corridoio e aprì con una manata la porta dei servizi.

Il quadro che gli si parò davanti fu come un colpo di mortaio dritto al petto: Lupo era in piedi voltato verso di lui, aveva il viso chino a guardare l'uomo inginocchiato in terra davanti a sé che trafficava evidentemente nei suoi pantaloni e la testa bionda, scolpita dal gel, era molto vicina al suo inguine.

DAGOBERTO! NON poteva essere vero.

«Dante!» La voce del fabbro era sorpresa e Medici non riuscì a fare altro che voltarsi e dirigersi verso le scale.

In quei pochi istanti si sentì morire: i suoi incubi peggiori se li era trovati tutti lì, davanti a sé, entrando in quel bagno.

Stava già affrontando i primi scalini, quando la voce imperiosa del compagno lo richiamò «Dante! … Ti fidi di me?» Domandò questi.

L'appellato si voltò e vide che il fabbro si era tolto la camicia bianca e l'aveva messa a mo' di grembiule, annodandone le maniche in vita.

«Dante! … Ti fidi di me?» Ripeté Lupo, e fu come un tuono.

L'altro non rispose, ma non riprese ad allontanarsi.

«Allora vieni con me.» Ordinò il fabbro, e senza voltarsi a vedere se il compagno lo seguisse, ritornò ai servizi.

«Io vado ...» lo avvertì l'altro testimone imbarazzatissimo.

«Sì, è meglio che tu vada» ruggì Dante.

Appena furono nel bagno, Lupo sciolse le maniche della camicia e rivelò la cerniera dei calzoni aperta per metà «Tu e questi cazzo di jeans che mi fanno un bel culo!» Lo apostrofò «Si è inceppata la lampo nei boxer e non va né su, né giù.»

Il cuore di Dante riprese improvvisamente a battere e la sua reazione fu fulminea: sbatté il fabbro al muro e lo baciò togliendogli il fiato dai polmoni.

«Ringrazia che di là ci sono quei due che aspettano di sposarsi e non possono farlo senza di te.» Le parole gli uscirono come un ruggito sordo.

«Ringrazia tu, semmai» sibilò Lupo invertendo le posizioni e mordendogli il collo «mi attizza un sacco che tu sia così stupidamente geloso,» ghignò nel suo orecchio. «Ora metti rimedio a questo casino.»

Dante si inginocchiò davanti a lui, nell'esatta posizione in cui era Dagoberto non più di un paio di minuti prima.

«Eccoli i due stronzi!» Sibilò Sandra entrando e sorprendendoli entrambi; poi rivolta a Dante «Ti sembra il momento di fargli un pompino? Io mi devo sposare!»

«Non è come sembra … anzi, magari ci riesci meglio tu.» Si scusò immediatamente Dante, tentando maldestramente di spiegarle il problema e facendo ridere a morte gli altri due per il doppio senso innegabile della frase.

«Oh, no!» Si rifiutò la ragazza ghignando. «Io non ci provo nemmeno, che se arriva Giulio, divorziamo ancora prima di sposarci.»

Trafficarono ancora qualche secondo in modo febbrile, tra una battutaccia e l'altra, poi, magnanima, la cerniera decise di rimettersi a funzionare e un paio di minuti dopo Lupo fu presentabile.

«Durante il pranzo sarà meglio che non vi assentiate nemmeno un secondo contemporaneamente, altrimenti tutti gli invitati immagineranno precisamente cosa stiate facendo, ragazzi miei. Da parte mia, mi farò infatti un punto d'onore di raccontare il fattaccio con dovizia di particolari … magari ricamandoci un po' su!» Ghignò Sandra tornando di corsa verso il suo sposo, l'officiante e tutti i loro amici.


End file.
